A travers le temps et l'espace
by zelinara
Summary: Ils se sont rencontrés, se sont aimés, ont été séparés mais ils se sont toujours retrouvés. Le temps et l'espace n'ont jamais eu d'emprise sur eux et leur amour. C'est le pouvoir et la malédiction des âmes sœurs, de James et Lily.
1. Prologue

Prologue

« Non, mon amour, tu ne peux pas me laisser. Je ne peux vivre sans toi, je suis incomplet… sanglotait un jeune aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, accroupi auprès d'une jeune femme au teint aussi pâle que ses cheveux étaient couleur de feu.

\- Tu peux, le faire, tu peux survivre. Tu survis toujours. Je t'en prie prends soin de notre bébé, elle aura autant besoin de son père que de sa mère ne l'abandonne pas, disait-elle. Tu m'entends, je t'interdis de me rejoindre.

\- Tu ne peux me quitter, nous quitter en lui donnant la vie, le fruit de notre amour. Non, je le refuse, dit-il en se levant, claquant la porte quittant alors la pièce tandis que sa femme agonisait.

\- S… commença-t-elle

\- Chut, ne parle pas lui répondit une voix grave venant d'un coin de la chambre, je suis là continuait-elle alors qu'un jeune homme sortait de l'ombre, se rapprochait d'elle, lui tenant la main, je suis là ma petite sœur.

\- Prends-soin de lui, je t'en prie, et veille sur ma fille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'aurai tant aimé que pour une fois, rien ne vous sépare.

\- On se retrouvera, tu le sais, on se retrouve toujours… finit-elle alors que la lumière dans ses yeux s'éteignait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur eux. Toujours, c'est mon rôle, être là. Tu as été la plus forte. »

Dans, la pièce adjacente, la petite qui venait de naître se mit à pleurer, emplissant ses yeux verts de larmes infinies. « Je sais, ma petite chérie, tu l'as ressenti, ta maman nous a quittés. Tu lui ressemble tellement…

\- Je m'occupe de la choupette. Va.

\- Merci, mon frère dit le brun en se retournant, et lui tendant la petite fille, calmée dont les yeux se fermaient. Et il sortit.

\- Ton père vient une fois de plus de perdre l'amour de sa vie, mais il va revenir, il revient toujours et prendra soin de toi. Mais quand tu seras assez grande, il partira pour de bon, il le fait toujours, il ne peut que survivre sans ta mère. Cependant, je serai toujours là Aria, toujours pour toi, ton père mais aussi ta future famille, jamais je ne te quitterai, seule la mort me fera te quitter.


	2. Chapitre premier

**Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer.**

 **Et bien sûr, je ne suis toujours pas la créatrice, ni la propriétaire du monde merveilleux de Harry Potter et de tous les personnages qui s'y rattachent.**

PS, le chapitre est corrigé des petites fautes qu'il y avaient.

* * *

Chapitre premier : La naissance

Une dame aux longs cheveux blancs ondulés était installée dans un fauteuil style Louis XV auprès d'une grande cheminée dans laquelle un magnifique feu s'épanouissait, tenait entre ses mains parcheminées de rides causées par le poids des années, une lettre :

« Chère mère,

Euphemia et moi-même avons le plaisir et l'honneur de vous annoncer la naissance de votre petit-fils, James Henry Potter, ce jour-ci dimanche 27 mars 1960. La mère et l'enfant se portent bien. Nous attendons votre visite.

Votre fils, Alexander Fleamont Potter »

Elle lisait et relisait cette lettre depuis plus d'une heure, l'angoisse se répandant de plus en plus dans son corps, dans ses veines, dans chaque particule composant son corps. Cette date, cette date du 27 mars la terrifiait. Elle ne lui avait causé que souffrances et peines tout au long de sa longue très longue vie qui durait depuis près de 80 longues années.

Ce jour-là, son père naissait et trente ans plus tard quittait ce monde et l'abandonnait, tout comme son parrain bien des années plus tard, après la naissance de son unique fils, et enfin le seul homme qui ne l'ait réellement comprise et aimée l'avait quitté il y a quinze ans jour pour jour, la laissant seule.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se rendre dans son ancien manoir de Godric's Hollow, elle le savait mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ce petit être ne lui avait cependant rien fait, et n'avait pour seul malheur d'être né le seul jour de l'année qui pour elle était synonyme de malheur. Il fallait qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains, et traverse le bout de jardin qui la séparait du seul petit enfant qu'elle aurait jamais. Il venait à peine de naître que son fils et sa belle-fille devaient déjà le considérer comme un petit miracle, peut-être pourrait-il aussi transformer ce jour honni et craint tous les ans en un jour de bonheur et attendu dans la joie chaque année qui viendrait. Sur cette pensée positive et pleine d'espoir, elle quitta son siège chauffée par la cheminée. Il fallait qu'elle se change, elle n'était pas présentable et cela même à un bébé.

* * *

Elle traversait les allées encore enneigées malgré le mois mars bien avancé, l'hiver était incroyablement long comme s'il attendait un signal pour se retirer. A peine cette idée lui traversait-elle l'esprit, qu'une fleur et pas n'importe quelle fleur émergea du manteau neigeux, elle l'aurait reconnue entre toutes cette pousse, un lys, alors elle était de retour, donc, non ce n'était pas possible, et si… elle avait vu et connu toutes sortes de phénomènes magiques que mêmes pour les sorciers et sa communauté elle pourrait passer folle. Ils étaient de retour, et elle veillait déjà sur lui, sa mère ne changerait jamais pensa-t-elle un mince sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle atteignait la porte tant redoutée il y a encore une minute. Elle s'apprêtait à frapper dessus quand elle s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux parsemés de gris et blanc. « Bonjour mère, vous êtes venue à pied ! Avec ce froid ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant les traces de poudreuse sur le bas de la cape de sa mère.

\- Bonjour, à toi aussi, mon chéri. Et oui, je suis peut-être vieille disait-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la demeure dont la température intérieure approchait les vingt degrés et retirait ses gants en cuir de dragon blanc qui valaient une petite fortune, mais pas infirme et puis, le froid conserve Flaemont, tu devrais essayer un jour une balade dans la neige, c'est très revigorant, continua-t-elle en posant sa main droite franche sur la joue de son fils qui commençait à se rider elle aussi. Alors ce petit miracle ? demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers en fer à cheval, en profitant pour déposer ses gants qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main gauche sur le guéridon. Tu me suis ?

\- Bien sûr, mère. On dirait que vous avez rajeuni, dit-il d'un coup.

\- Et toi, tu viens de prendre dix ans d'un coup, et je ne dis rien, car ce n'est pas le jour, c'est celui de ton fils, de ta femme, alors conduis-moi à eux, allez, allez, allez ! déclara-t-elle alors qu'elle montait la première marche de l'imposant escalier.

\- Oui, mère. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un adolescent qui a fait une bêtise marmonna-t-il en quittant l'encadrement de la porte au près duquel il était resté à grandes enjambées.

\- Et pas de commentaires ! dit sa mère d'un ton autoritaire en arrivant en haut des escaliers, les mains sur les hanches alors que son fils n'était qu'au milieu de ceux-ci.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, chuchota-t-il.

\- Alexander Flaemont Potter ne crois pas que je ne t'entends pas, je suis vieille, d'accord, mais loin d'être sourde et sénile, je t'ai élevé. Et dépêche-toi, bon sang. Et surtout, surtout ne dis plus rien si tu ne veux pas que je te taille les oreilles en pointes, ta femme et ton fils doivent nous attendre. »

Il se dirigeait en silence vers la chambre dans laquelle elle-même avait donné naissance à son fils il y a plus de cinquante ans, rien n'avait changé dans ce manoir depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la famille Potter, même le mobilier et les tableaux présent dans ce long couloir avaient été conservés tout au long des années. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant ladite porte, il s'agissait de la chambre la plus éloignée de l'entrée, elle n'était utilisée que pour un seul évènement, un seul et unique évènement : la naissance d'un héritier ou d'une héritière de la lignée Potter. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte, elle entendit un léger gazouillis comme un rire d'enfant s'échapper de la pièce, s'adossant au chambranle de la porte, elle observa le tableau touchant qui se dressait devant elle. Sa belle-fille, Euphemia était assise dans le lit, les couvertures blanches lui recouvrant les jambes. Elle portait encore sa chemise de nuit par-dessus laquelle elle avait enfilé une robe de chambre rose pâle, elle avait le visage fatigué mais rayonnant dont les yeux étaient illuminés d'une lumière nouvelle, tenant au creux de ses bras, proche de son cœur, un tout petit être dont on voyait déjà les cheveux noir de jais. « Ils ne sont pas magnifiques, dit alors son fils en s'approchant de sa mère dont le regard n'avait quitté ce petit être, dont les yeux s'étaient éloignés de la contemplation de sa mère pour se poser sur elle, sa grand-mère, la seule qui lui restait. Je pense mère que le petit Jamie veut faire la connaissance de sa grand-mère, continua Flaemont en poussant légèrement sa mère qui était ébranlée par cette rencontre dans la chambre. C'est ainsi qu'Euphemia la remarqua.

\- Vous êtes venue, s'exclama-t-elle en tourna la tête surprise, Alexander était persuadé que vous ne viendriez pas nous voir avant demain, il dit toujours que le 27 mars est le jour de l'année où vous attendez le malheur. Mais approchez Madame Potter, venez le prendre dans vos bras, il a envie de vous rencontrer officiellement.

\- Combien de fois, t'ai-je dit Euphemia, de m'appeler par mon prénom, tu es autant une Mme Potter que moi, et n'écoute surtout pas ton abruti de mari, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit en face d'elle et de son bébé dont le regard ne l'avait pas quittée un seul instant.

\- James Henry Potter, disait Euphemia en déposant le bébé emmitouflé dans sa couverture dont seule sa tête n'était point recouverte, je te présente ta grand-mère, la maman de ton papa, Aria Lyra Flaemont Potter.

\- Bonjour à toi James Henry Potter, dit-elle en regardant de plus près ce petit bonhomme, ses yeux, ce n'est pas possible…

\- Ce sont les yeux de grand-père enfin d'après la couleur que leur attribuent les tableaux, je me suis fait la même réflexion quand il a ouvert les yeux devant moi pour la première fois. Mais comme tu le disais souvent maman, rien n'est impossible, peu probable oui mais pas impossible. Tu vois, j'ai appris ma leçon.

\- Pour une fois, tu en as retenu une, la plus importante d'ailleurs. C'est bien la même teinte, la nuance près de noisette, dit-elle. Trop de coïncidences, beaucoup trop de coïncidences, d'abord la date, ensuite le lys et maintenant ces yeux se disait-elle, ce qu'elle croyait impossible était en train de se produire sous ses yeux, elle n'aurait jamais dû arrêter ses recherches sur les âmes sœurs. Ses yeux sont vraiment magnifiques, ils causeront beaucoup de dégâts auprès des jeunes filles de Poudlard.

\- Maman, je croyais que tu disais que la divination n'était que pacotille, que l'on ne pouvait prédire le futur.

\- Je ne prédis rien, j'énonce un simple fait, Silas ne t'a pas raconté que ton grand-père avait mis toutes les filles de Poudlard à ses pieds de la première à la septième année grâce à ses deux iris chocolats seulement. Le petit est fatigué, je vais te rendre à ta…

\- Non, gardez-le avec vous, l'interrompit Euphémia, je suis fatiguée, Alexander, tu peux me raccompagner à notre chambre, que je puisse me reposer.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie dit-il en quittant le mur sur lequel il s'était adossé et s'approchant de sa femme, pour la soutenir. Mère,…dit-il en se retournant

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils, ton fils est en sécurité, je veille sur lui, et je vais bien. Va.

\- La chambre est…

\- Tut, tut, ta femme a besoin de toi, l'interrompit-elle. Je sais où se trouve la nursery, je reste avec lui, et les elfes de maison pourront m'aider au pire, toi occupes-toi d'Euphemia, un accouchement à son âge est une épreuve encore plus dure pour son corps que pour celui d'une jeune femme. Continua-t-elle en le poussant vers la sortie de son bras libre.

Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce, et qu'elle se fût assise sur le bord du lit, sa robe écarlate contrastant avec la blancheur des draps, son regard s'attarda sur l'héritier de la famille Potter qui luttait contre le sommeil et lui dit d'une voix douce : « Ton père s'inquiète beaucoup trop très jeune James Potter, tu lui en feras voir de toute les couleurs, n'est-ce-pas. Mais soit quand même raisonnable son cœur n'est pas des plus jeunes et il s'emporte pour un rien, finit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, qu'elle scella de nouveau d'un geste de baguette, seuls les elfes de maison étaient désormais autorisés à pénétrer dans cette pièce. Le petit garçon avait fini par rendre les armes dans son combat contre le sommeil, ses fines paupières avaient recouvert de leurs voiles les iris noisette. Elle se dirigeait vers la nursery, seule pièce de tout le manoir qui n'avait jamais eu le même aspect, changeant au gré des époques, de la mode, des occupants du manoir, des parents, des enfants et de leurs souhaits.

Elle se souvenait que pour la naissance de Flaemont, pendant près de cinq mois elle avait aménagé et réaménagé, cette pièce qu'elle voulait parfaite pour son enfant. Elle avait su au fond de ses tripes, qu'il s'agissait du seul enfant qu'elle pourrait porter jusqu'au terme, elle s'était alors réfugiée dans le désir futile de perfection d'une pièce dont son enfant ne se souviendrait même pas dans le but d'éloigner l'angoisse qui la saisissait dès qu'elle pensait au futur, c'était devenu son endroit, son refuge pendant les moments de doute, de colère. Cette pièce avait revêtu toutes les couleurs sur ses murs, tous les animaux imaginables et inimaginables avaient parcouru ses murs. La nursery était très spéciale et cela même pour les sorciers, elle était dotée d'une magie propre s'adaptant aux désirs de la mère mais aussi de l'enfant, il s'agissait d'une énigme magique, même pour les sorciers la magie avait des secrets.

Euphemia avait imaginé une magnifique chambre pour petit sorcier, les tons bleus prédominaient sur les murs, des hippogriffes ainsi que dragons miniatures voletaient sur les murs, un petit mobile constituait de balais, de souffle mais aussi de vif d'or tournoyait au-dessus du berceau. Elle déposa le petit garçon, le recouvrant de sa couverture, et sortit de la chambre. Elle s'adossa à la porte qu'elle venait de fermer. « J'aurais dû t'écouter et y croire plus fort Silas. Tu avais raison, quand tu me disais que si je vivais assez longtemps j'aurai une chance, si tu appelles cela une chance, de revoir mon père, de connaître l'amour qui avait autrefois lié mes parents. Tu fini toujours par avoir raison, finit-elle dans un murmure des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de son visage, de ses joues jusqu'au creux de son cou.

\- Maîtresse Aria, dit une petite voix, vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Bly, ça va, c'est l'émotion, c'est tout.

\- Maîtresse Aria, vous ne semblez vraiment pas être dans votre état normal, vous ne voulez pas que Bly vous ramène à la maison douairière, ou qu'elle vous prépare la chambre de jeune homme de maître Henry. Bly s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous, restez cette nuit, maîtresse Aria ne devrait pas rester seule cette nuit.

\- Tu as raison Bly, je vais rester ici, prépare-moi la chambre d'Henry s'il te plaît. Je vais te suivre. Merci, de t'occuper de moi.

\- Maîtresse Aria a toujours été très gentille envers Bly, pris soin de Bly, même quand elle-même était malade. Bly fait pareil pour maîtresse Aria, finit l'elfe de maison en attrapant la main de sa maîtresse la conduisant vers son refuge pour la nuit. »

* * *

De l'autre côté du manoir, Euphémia et Flaemont se reposaient, allongés, enlacés, ils se souriaient. Quand, la voix grave de Flaemont rompit le silence et la quiétude de la pièce : « Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère comme cela, cette lueur dans regard, la douceur de sa voix quand on a quitté la pièce…

\- Mon chéri, tu n'as jamais fait attention au regard qu'elle a lorsque tu entres dans une pièce, ou lorsque tu réussis quelque chose, c'est le même qu'elle a eu pour James aujourd'hui. Tu es sa merveille, tu es le seul enfant qu'elle ait pu avoir, malgré tout l'amour que ton père et ta mère se portaient. Tu es son rayon de soleil comme l'est pour nous James et cela encore aujourd'hui alors que tu es adulte depuis longtemps, que nous sommes mariés depuis près de trente ans et qu'aujourd'hui tu es devenu père.

\- C'est vrai, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué… j'ai peur ma chérie, du jour où elle n'aura plus la force, ni l'envie de se battre et qu'elle nous quitte, me quitte dit-il en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure de jais de sa femme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, dit-elle alors qu'elle le serrait plus fort contre elle et que sa respiration se faisait plus légère, plus lente, preuve qu'il s'était endormi, qu'elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre. »

* * *

A l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, dans une petite maison d'un quartier résidentiel d'une petite ville industrielle, une pièce s'alluma, une seconde, et enfin une troisième on pouvait entendre en tendant l'oreille des pleurs d'enfants. Une petite fille, blonde comme les blés d'environ trois ans pouvait elle aussi les entendre, ils venaient de la chambre juste en face à la sienne. Elle quitta le cadre réconfortant de son lit, ses pieds touchant le parquet froid et serrant contre elle pour se rassurer son ourson en peluche, elle parcourut l'espace qui la séparait de la porte, l'ouvrit brusquement. Elle ne sut comment mais elle arriva jusqu'au berceau de sa petite sœur dont les larmes n'avaient pas tari, inondant son petit visage rond sur lequel aucune trace de douleur n'était visible, elle pouvait même distinguer un petit sourire sous les pleurs. « Arrête de pleurer Lily, tu vas réveiller papa et maman, dit-elle à celle-ci en prenant dans ses tout petits bras sa toute petite sœur, rendors-toi petite Lily, finit-elle en la berçant, quand elle entendit le grincement caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte derrière elle, la faisant se retourner. Maman ?

\- Et, oui ma chérie. J'ai entendu Lily pleurer, lui dit sa mère en s'agenouillant devant elle, mais je vois que tu es déjà là à consoler ta petite et que tu t'en sors comme un chef, finit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

\- Je ne voulais pas que Lily te réveille ou papa, demain vous devez vous lever très tôt tous les deux.

\- Je m'en doutais ma chérie mais maintenant tu vas te recoucher, à cette heure-là les petites filles de trois ans sont censées dormir à poings fermés, et ne pas calmer leur petite sœur de deux mois, finit-elle en récupérant la petite Lily souriante des bras de sa sœur la replaçant dans son petit berceau emmitouflée dans ses couvertures dont le sourire s'élargissait. Allez, au dodo.

\- Oui, maman, déclara la petite fille à sa maman, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre suivie de sa mère, alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans son lit et que sa mère la bordait elle lui demanda alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir, dis maman, tu crois que Lily a aimé que je la console ? finit dans un souffle les yeux clos.

\- Bien sûre qu'elle a aimé, ta petite sœur t'adore, elle avait un immense sourire sur le visage quand je l'ai recouchée. Fais de beaux rêves, Pétunia, lui dit-elle en sortant de la chambre. »

Iris Margaret Evans regagnait doucement sa chambre et son lit auprès de son mari qui lui demanda d'une voix endormie : « Alors les deux petits anges vont bien ?

\- Elles vont parfaitement bien, Pétunia prend très au sérieux son rôle de grande sœur envers Lily, je n'avais jamais vu Lily avec un aussi grand sourire ornant son visage avant ce soir, comme si elle avait découvert quelque chose d'important.

\- Tu vois, il ne fallait pas t'inquiéter, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop.

\- La faute à qui, monsieur le casse-cou.

\- Je plaide coupable, dit son mari avant de l'embrasser, et de l'enlacer rapprochant leurs deux corps, maintenant repose-toi.

\- A vos ordres, dit-elle en fermant les yeux, je t'aime, Charles.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Maggie, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, lui embrassant délicatement un point sensible qu'elle possédait derrière l'oreille, il poursuivit son mouvement, en laissant une trainée de baiser le long de son cou. Alors qu'il se positionnait au-dessus d'elle tout en continuant sa trainée de baiser de plus en plus bas vers la poitrine de sa femme qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement au rythme des baisers de son mari de plus en plus rapides.

\- Charles, souffla-t-elle contre la chevelure chocolat de son mari, on ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Faire quoi, dit-il en se soulevant à bout de bras au-dessus d'elle, je ne fais qu'embrasser ma délicieuse, superbe, magnifique femme ponctua-t-il de baisers, lui montrer combien je l'aime.

\- Charles, on ne peut pas faire cela, Lily est dans la pièce juste à côté, tu dois te lever dans moins de trois heures, on ne peut vraiment pas…

\- Chut, mon amour, laisse-moi te montrer combien je t'aime, je t'en prie, six mois sans toi, sans mes petites chéries qui auront tellement grandi, et changé quand je serai revenu vont être une véritable torture. Et puis, tu en as autant envie que moi, Iris, finit-il en lui soulevant le visage rapprochant ainsi leurs lèvres qui se recherchaient. Elles s'accrochèrent et un véritable ballet débuta. »

Leurs mains se caressaient découvrant et redécouvrant leurs corps qui bougeaient en parfaite harmonie. Les vêtements s'envolèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent, s'unirent une dernière fois avant de long mois de séparation. « Je déteste quand tu pars en mission, chaque fois tu risques ta peau, dit-elle en resserrant son emprise, j'ai peur que tu ne me reviennes jamais. A chaque fois que tu franchis le seuil de notre maison avec cet uniforme sur le dos, cette angoisse me saisit. J'ai peur qu'elle ne parte jamais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je reviens toujours. Maintenant, dors, dit-il en l'embrassant, alors qu'il quittait le lit, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain alors que le soleil n'allait se lever avant plusieurs heures. »

Après avoir enfilé son uniforme, il alla voir sa petite fille qui dormait encore à poings fermés dans son petit lit. « Prends soin de ta maman et de Lily pour moi, d'accord et ne fais pas trop de bêtises. Je serai vite de retour, dit-il en l'embrassant. »

A peine avait-il passé le pas de sa porte qu'une voiture noire rutilante s'arrêta, un jeune homme en sortie, le saluant et lui ouvrit la portière arrière. « Major Evans, prêt ?

\- Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller, Capitaine. Au revoir mes chéries dit-il en se retournant pour rentrer dans la voiture. »


	3. Chapitre second

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre que je republie, après une petite révision et correction des fautes d'orthographes et grammaticales.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, tout l'univers magique d'Harry Potter est du fait de JK Rowling.**

Chapitre second : Des enfances bien différentes

3 ans plus tard

Une toute petite silhouette se faufilait dans les immenses couloirs poursuivie par une armée d'elfes de maison tenant de tout aussi petits habits, plus élégants les uns que les autres. Ils criaient : « Maître James, allez maître James, il faut vous habiller, c'est un jour spécial !

\- Nan, pas envie, leur cria-t-il en se retournant vers eux tout en continuant à courir, ne pouvant alors voir l'imposante silhouette qui se dressait maintenant au milieu du couloir contre laquelle il buta. Oh, oh, des ennuis.

\- On peut le dire jeune garçon.

\- Grand-maman, tu vas pas me gronder, dis ? lui demanda-t-il en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je te gronder James ?

\- Rien, rien du tout.

\- Que font tous ces elfes derrière toi ?

\- Tu vois pas, ils s'amusent, c'est un jeu : à la poursuite du petit maître James

\- Ah oui, tu ne devrais pas te changer, lui dit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

\- Pourquoi faire, grand-maman ? C'est ma fête, je peux pas faire ce que je veux ?

\- Tu ne fais pas déjà tout ce que tu veux, le restant de l'année ?

\- Ben non grand-ma', t'es toujours à me faire les gros yeux.

\- Je te propose quelque chose, ça te dis ?

\- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il suspicieux.

\- Ah, ah petit chenapan, tu dois d'abord donner ta réponse.

\- Hum, oui.

\- Alors, première chose, tu vas enfiler cette magnifique robe. Deuxième chose, tu vas me promettre d'arrêter de t'amuser à faire tourner en bourrique ces pauvres elfes de maison même si tu trouves cela très drôle. En contrepartie, je te promet deux choses, de ne plus empêcher toute tes petites farces et de jouer avec toi, te monter des petits tours de magie, par exemple.

\- C'est vrai, de la vraie magie, avec ta baguette comme celle de l'école ?

\- Oui.

\- Trop génial, ma' Aria, t'es géniale, je t'adore lui dit-il en lui sautant dans les bras.

\- Moi aussi, je t'adore mon petit James. Allez, on va aller s'habiller, dit-elle les relevant tous les deux et se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir se dirigeant vers la salle réception, James avait finalement revêtu la magnifique robe de sorcier que ses parents lui avaient offerte. « Grand-maman, pour mes quatre ans, je veux pas porter de robe c'est pour les filles d'abord, on peut pas s'amuser. Y aura un gâteau ?

\- Oui, un très gros gâteau avec plein de chocolat.

\- Du chocolat ! Ma' Aria dépêche-toi ! Y va plus avoir de chocolat ! dit-il en se mettant à courir.

\- Ce petit a une énergie folle. Il me donne une énergie folle dit-elle en le poursuivant dans sa course effrénée jusque devant les portes de la salle de réception. Attends James, n'entre pas tout de suite.

\- Mais, le gâteau…

\- Ne vas pas se manger sans toi. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

\- Tu vas pas me quitter grand'ma.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas ma crapule. Je voulais te dire que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et quels que soient les problèmes que tu as ou tu auras, tu pourras toujours venir me voir, je serai ton indéfectible soutien. Allez, viens on entre maintenant. Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, dit-il en poussant les deux grandes portes de toutes ses forces pour les ouvrir.

Tous les invités se retournèrent vers la porte et s'écrièrent : « Joyeux Anniversaire »

\- C'est qui tous ces gens, chuchota-t-il à sa grand-mère.

\- Des gens très importants pour tes parents et insignifiants pour un petit garçon qui fête ses trois ans, c'est pourquoi je t'offre ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant un paquet rouge, qu'il s'empressa de déchirer.

\- Oh…oh… oh…, ma'Aria, t'es trop géniale, un balai, je peux faire comme les grands, je suis un grand, maintenant, hein.

\- Oui, tu es un petit grand maintenant. Allez, va t'amuser dans le jardin mais reste près de Bly.

\- Oui, oui, oui, s'écria-t-il en s'attirant des regards noirs de la part des invitées, mais avec le regard bienveillant de sa grand-mère, de son père et sa mère.

\- Professeur Flaemont Potter, interrompit une voix le cours des pensées d'Aria.

\- Albus, ou devrais-je dire Monsieur le directeur Dumbledore, cela faisait longtemps.

\- Trop longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps. Ma chère amie, tu t'es renfermée sur toi, depuis que…

\- Tu peux le dire Albus, depuis la mort d'Henry il y a vingt ans.

\- Tu n'as pas vieilli, d'un seul jour.

\- Oh, si j'ai vieilli mais depuis la naissance de la crapule, je me sens revivre comme si le poids des années s'était envolé. Alors, comment se porte notre chère école de magie ?

\- Bien, je t'ai d'ailleurs amené le professeur qui me remplace depuis ma nomination de directeur au poste de professeur de métamorphose que tu as toi aussi eu le plaisir d'occuper, tu fus selon moi l'un des meilleurs que notre chère école ait connue.

\- Tu me flattes Albus, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je veux ?

\- Albus, Albus, Albus, je te connais depuis notre première année à Poudlard, depuis le 1er septembre 1892 et notre répartition à Gryffondor, donc qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours à me percer à jour. Je t'en prie n'apprends pas cela à la fripouille qui te sert de petit-fils, je perdrai toute crédibilité.

\- Je ne te promets rien, lui répondit-elle en lui souriant. Et donc, tu veux ?

\- Je veux que tu reviennes à Poudlard, j'ai besoin de toi Aria, j'ai besoin d'un super professeur, et tu es un super professeur de…

\- Non, Albus. C'est un non ferme et définitif. Je ne peux pas retourner à Poudlard, je dois veiller sur James, c'est mon devoir et mon rôle, j…

\- C'est lui, n'est-ce-pas, il est revenu, l'interrompit-il.

\- Tu… Comment ?

\- C'est très simple, il y a deux raisons. La première, il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, c'est d'ailleurs hallucinant. Heureusement, seules les personnes de notre promotion et encore seulement celles que tu acceptées près de toi et qui sont encore en vie pourraient remarquer que c'est le portrait de ton père, le vrai portrait de ton père, lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille. Et la deuxième, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le regarder, même si pour tout le monde, là en ce moment toute ton attention m'est accaparée, je sais que tu regardes toute les quinze secondes environ vers le jardin où tu l'as envoyé s'amuser, tu n'as jamais eu aussi peur pour Alexander Flaemont, ni fait aussi attention à lui. Tu as constamment peur qu'il s'envole et qu'il te laisse de nouveau, même si tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ton père.

\- Albus, ne dis plus rien…

\- Je vais te dire une dernière chose, je comprends. Mais viens me voir de temps en temps, quand même, 20 ans sans voir sa meilleure amie, c'est très long, d'accord ?

\- C'est, d'accord, j'essaierai. Et ce nouveau professeur, tu me la présentes.

-Minerva, c'est bon tu peux venir, dit-il en se retournant vers le coin opposer de la salle vers une grande dame aux cheveux noirs serrés en un chignon sévère, qui s'avança vers eux. Minerva Mcgonagall, je te présente l'ancien professeur de métamorphose et une, non plutôt ma meilleure amie Aria Lyra Flaemont Potter, qui l'a été juste avant moi, et qui était un bien meilleur enseignant que je ne le fus jamais.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer professeur Minerva Mcgonagall, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Moi de même. C'est même un honneur, Albus est intarissable à votre sujet, je crois que vous êtes secrètement son modèle pour la discipline et les méthodes d'enseignement.

\- Ah, la discipline, si vous saviez toute les règles qu'Albus et moi avons enfreintes pendant notre scolarité, enfin non pas tant que ça, on en est plutôt à l'origine.

\- Aria, je t'en prie.

\- Albus, Albus, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse veiller sur l'école et sur toi, lui répondit-elle. Maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas mon cher Albus, je vais renseigner cette chère Minerva sur toutes tes petites manies, dit-elle alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers la terrasse, vous pouvez m'appeler Aria. Et si vous avez un problème quel qu'il soit envoyez-moi un hibou, que ce soit avec Albus, ou un élève ou l'enseignement, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte.

* * *

« C'était une chouette journée, grand-ma', ton cadeau était génial, j'ai adoré volé, à l'école je serai dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme toi et grand-père Henry et on gagnera la coupe ! Grand-pa' Henry était comment ? demanda le petit garçon allongé dans son lit emmitouflé dans ses couvertures avec sa grand-mère qui le câlinait alors qu'il s'endormait tranquillement.

\- Je te raconterai mais pas ce soir, maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir mon petit chéri.

\- Reste avec moi, dit-il en l'encerclant de ses petits bras et fermant les yeux. Grand-ma', j'ai vu un petit garçon comme moi mais il ne s'amusait pas, ne souriait pas, restait près des grandes personnes sans rien dire, il avait l'air très triste…

\- Dors, mon petit ange, dit-elle alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait.

\- Ah, vous êtes là.

\- Oui, nous sommes là, Flaemont, je couchais le petit bonhomme, dit-elle en desserrant les bras du petit bonhomme de sa taille pour se lever, qui resserra sa prise sur elle.

\- Je crois que mon fils t'aime beaucoup plus que nous, ses parents.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'il vous aime tout autant mais il ne vous voit pas beaucoup, vous travaillez tous les deux beaucoup trop et moi je suis tout le temps présente, et quand vous le voyez, vous ne lui posez aucune barrière, et ton fils adore les barrières dans le but de les franchir.

\- Il te ressemble beaucoup plus qu'à moi ou à Euphémia, c'est hallucinant : le Quidditch, voler, franchir les barrières, faire des blagues. J'ai l'impression d'assister à ton enfance, maman, toutes les histoires qu'oncle Silas me racontait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux, que cet après-midi sur son petit balai.

\- Il avait besoin d'une petite distraction, toutes ces grandes personnes ce n'est pas encore marrant pour lui. Mais, tu verras d'ici quatre ans environ, il s'éclatera dans ce genre de réunion, dit-elle en réessayant de se lever.

\- Arrêtes d'essayer de partir, il ne veut pas te lâcher, maman.

\- Il faut pourtant qu'il comprenne qu'il ne peut pas tout avoir, c'est important.

\- Mais, ce ne sera pas le cas ce soir, la leçon sera pour une autre fois maman. Dormez-bien, dit-il en les embrassant tous les deux avant de partir alors qu'Aria s'installait pour dormir avec son petit-fils."

* * *

C'était un bel après-midi du mois de juin, le soleil brillait répandant sa douce chaleur pour le moins assez inhabituelle dans cette région de l'Angleterre. Une petite fille jouait dans son jardin, elle se balançait, ses magnifiques cheveux roux volaient derrière elle, elle souriait le vent créé la rafraîchissait mais on pouvait cependant distinguer des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues brillant grâce aux rayons du soleil. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait deux ans jour pour jour qu'elle n'avait revu son père, une mission qui dure deux ans, c'est trop long. Depuis plus de 6 mois sa mère s'abrutissait dans le travail, ses gardes à l'hôpital se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, duraient de plus en plus longtemps, des fois elle ne rentrait pas pendant trois jours d'affilée. Sa mère lui manquait, son père lui manquait et sa sœur commençait à la trouver bizarre comme tous les autres enfants de son école, à cause des choses qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle se sentait seule, seule comme jamais.

« Lily, Lily, que fais-tu ?

\- Je ne fais rien Pétunia, tu vois bien.

\- Lily, descends ! Maintenant ! Les voisins pourraient te voir !

\- Mais, je ne fais rien Pétunia, je joue. Je fais de la balançoire.

\- Non, Lily. Tu voles. Mais maintenant, tu redescends vers la terre ferme.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis si bien là-haut, plus de problème. Le monde est si petit et si vaste de là-haut ! Viens avec moi, Pétunia, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

\- Tu es trop bizarre, trop bizarre. Je vais tout raconter à maman ou à papa !

\- Papa est rentré ! s'écria-t-elle en souriant, descendant vers le sol, ses cheveux lui faisant comme un halo et s'élançant vers la maison. Arrivée sur le seuil de la porte, elle se stoppa, un homme vêtu d'un uniforme bleu, de nombreuses étoiles sur la poitrine la fixait d'un regard émeraude semblable au sien. Papa ! dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Ma douce Lily, ma douce et petite Lily, psalmodiait-il contre ses cheveux qu'il caressait.

\- Papa, pleurait-elle, tu es rentré, tu es rentré. Dis, tu ne vas plus repartir, maintenant ? Tu restes pour toujours ?

\- Oui, je suis rentré, je suis là et pour longtemps pas pour toujours mais pour longtemps, mon petit bébé.

\- Je ne suis pas un petit bébé, papa. Je suis une grande fille, j'ai huit ans, maintenant.

\- D'accord, tu es grande fille mais une grande fille qui restera toujours mon petit bébé, à moi.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Tu étais où ? T'as vu quoi ?

\- Ça y est ma petite curieuse est de retour, dit-il en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. »

* * *

Elle était dans les vestiaires, assise sur un banc, recroquevillée sur elle-même, sa blouse bleu ciel gisait au sol, elle ne pouvait partir. Elle n'arrivait pas à rentrer chez elle, elle aimait ses filles plus que tout, elles étaient son univers mais son mari lui manquait terriblement, elle n'arrivait plus à supporter son absence. Elle devait partir, quitter l'hôpital mais elle s'en sentait incapable. « Ir', tu devrais rentrer chez toi. Je peux te ramener si tu veux. Ne reste pas ici, une journée de plus. Tes filles ont besoin de toi. Allez, debout maintenant, on rentre.

\- J'en suis incapable Lorelai. Charles n'est toujours pas rentré. Je ne peux plus affronter cette maison vide de sa présence, c'est trop dur.

\- Je m'en fiche, et je t'embarque pour aller voir ma filleule, dit-elle en la tirant hors des vestiaires. »

* * *

Ils étaient installés sur le Canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre, père et fille se retrouvant. « La France est magnifique, la principale base de l'aviation est située dans le sud entre terre, mer et montagne, c'est magnifique.

\- Encore, encore, encore, dit-elle en sautillant sur le canapé.

\- Après la France, je suis parti en Italie, juste au sud, à Rome.

\- Rome, papa, tu es allé à Rome ?

\- Oui, ma chérie.

\- Tu as vu le Colisée ? Et la place St Pierre ?

\- Oui, ma chérie, j'ai vu tout cela.

\- C'était comment ? Les couleurs ?

\- Alors, il y avait… commençait-il alors qu'on pouvait entendre une clef tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée, il chuchota alors, je crois ta mère rentre, on va l'accueillir…

\- Oui, oui, oui, dit-elle en s'élançant vers la porte alors que celle-ci s'ouvrait. Salut tante Lorelai, elle est où maman ?

\- Et alors Lilynette, on ne salue pas sa marraine correcte… commença-t-elle mais en voyant la moue boudeuse de la fillette, elle lui chuchota en se décalant, juste derrière moi.

\- Maman cria-t-elle se jetant sur sa mère. Tu es restée trop longtemps à l'hôpital. Il est revenu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le vit. Charles, Charles, tu es rentré, enfin, dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras grands ouverts et le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces, elle l'embrassa. Elle ne pouvait pas le lâcher. Charles chuchotait-elle contre ses lèvres, ses douces lèvres qu'il lui avait tant manquées, qu'elle ne quittait que pour y revenir de plus belle, leur corps se collant de plus en plus.

\- Eh, maman, papa. Stop, arrêtez, arrêtez. Je veux pas de petit frère ou petite sœur maintenant.

\- Maggie, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, Ir', on devrait arrêter, dit-il en ponctuant chaque mot de baisers, de s'embrasser.

\- Tu m'as trop manqué, deux ans Charles, deux ans sans pouvoir te toucher, te voir, t'embrasser, tout simplement vivre avec mon mari.

\- Et je compte bien te montrer combien tu m'as manqué mais pas tout de suite, ce soir dans notre chambre quand nous serons seuls tous les deux sans public qui réclame notre attention.

\- Ah, ben c'est pas trop tôt, vos démonstrations d'amour, bien qu'elles soient compréhensibles, sont très dérangeantes et cela même pour moi, déclara avec ses grands airs Lorelai. Je vais vous laisser à vos retrouvailles en famille. Je suis très heureuse que tu sois de retour en entier Charles.

Jamais un dîner dans la maison des Evans ne fut aussi joyeux, les sourires ne quittaient pas les visages, les éclats de rire avaient remplacé les larmes, et même Pétunia n'aborda pas l'incident de l'après-midi. Ils rattrapaient le temps perdu : parlaient, discutaient, riaient… ils vivaient, et formaient de nouveau une famille après deux ans de séparation.

Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux perlaient de sueur, la respiration haletante, ils ne disaient rien, ils se regardaient, se redécouvraient. Charles faisait glisser ses mains le long des bras nus de sa femme qu'il connaissait par cœur, chaque aspérité, chaque cicatrice… « Cicatrice ? Depuis quand avait-elle cette cicatrice ? pensait-il. Magg…

\- Chut, Charles, tais-toi.

\- Mais, cette cica…

\- C'est rien du tout, l'interrompit-elle très rapidement, trop rapidement.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse Maggie, dis-le moi. Je t'en prie, tu m'inquiètes.

\- C'est Lily.

\- Qu'a-t-elle ? dit-il la panique montant en lui.

\- Rien, enfin j'en sais rien. Pétunia n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle fait des choses bizarres, tout comme son directeur qui m'a convoquée à plusieurs reprises ces trois derniers mois. Elle leur fait peur, et elle se renferme, elle n'a aucun ami. Et, je m'inquiète, j'ai peur pour elle encore plus que pour toi quand tu es en mission. Je n'arrive plus à gérer, contenir cette peur.

\- Maintenant, je suis rentré. Tu peux ouvrir les vannes, dit-il en la serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Et puis, même si Lily est bizarre comme le disent certaines personnes et Pétunia. Mais Lily reste notre parfait petit bébé, et nous l'aimons et pour l'instant c'est tout ce qui importe. »

Le mois de juin avait laissé place à juillet, la chaleur n'avait pas le moins du monde diminué. La famille Evans avait pris pour habitude de sortir se promener sur les berges du lac toutes les après-midis, ses sorties en familles les rapprochaient, les soudaient. Lily marchait en avant de la petite troupe. Depuis plusieurs jours Lily se sentait observée, espionnée, elle avait même eu l'impression de voir une ombre derrière elle, qui l'observait hier après-midi. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle n'entendait plus les rires de son père et de sa mère ni les protestations de sa sœur, le silence l'entourait tout comme les marguerites qui voletaient dans les airs. Une brindille craqua. Elle se retourna vers la source du bruit et déclara : « Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, alors sortez de l'ombre. » Une ombre se déplaça et sortit de l'ombre. Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon d'environ huit ans comme elle, habillé de vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui. « Pourquoi tu me suis ? Réponds-moi ! »

\- Tu es comme moi.

\- Bien sûr que l'on est pareils ! Nous sommes des êtres humains ! Tu n'es pas futé.

\- Pas dans ce sens, je peux faire les mêmes choses que toi, dit-il en faisant lui aussi léviter une marguerite.

\- Toi aussi, tu fais des choses bizarres, dit-il en souriant. Je m'appelle…

\- Lily… Lily… entendirent-ils au loin. Lily, où es-tu ?

\- Lily, dit-une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, avec qui tu discutes ? demanda-t-elle avec du dégoût dans la voix. Il fait des choses bizarres lui aussi.

\- Va-t'en, petite moldue !

\- Lily, on rejoint papa et maman, maintenant, dit-elle, autoritaire, en tirant sa sœur par le bras.

\- Au revoir, à bientôt, peut-être…

\- Severus, cria le garçon bizarre. Je m'appelle Severus, cria-t-il encore plus fort.

\- A bientôt Severus, lui cria la petite à travers les ajoncs qui maintenant la lui cachaient.»

* * *

« Mesdames, Messieurs bonsoir, voici les titres de votre édition du soir. Entre magie et grand spectacle, le célèbre groupe de rock, The Beatles se produira ce soir à Londres. Mais aussi, le satellite canadien ISIS s'est… »

\- Charles éteins-moi cette télévision, maintenant !

\- Mais, Maggie…

\- Non, Charles pas ce soir. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Lily, c'est un repas de famille avec un très bon gâteau, alors maintenant, tu sors de ce canapé et tu vas me chercher les filles, le repas est en train de refroidir.

\- A vos ordres, mon colonel, dit-il en gravissant l'escalier. Lily, Pétunia, à table ! Le dîner est servi ! Pétunia ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? dit-il en s'approchant et s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- C'est Lily, dit-elle en reniflant, elle recommence. Papa, elle me fait peur. C'est ma petite sœur, et je l'aime, mais elle est bizarre. Et son ami, qui habite là-bas dans l'Impasse du Tisseur me fait peur. Il dit qu'il est un sorcier, quand il le dit il a l'air si fier, ainsi que Lily. Quand j'arrive pour ramener Lily à la maison, il me regarde comme un insecte insignifiant, et sort un « moldue ». Papa, Lily va s'éloigner de nous.

\- C'est Severus, Pétunia, c'est l'ami de Lily, on n'est pas obligé de l'aimer mais c'est le seul qu'elle s'est fait. Il est important pour elle. Mais Pétunia écoute-moi bien, Lily se sent différente et d'une manière elle l'est, mais elle reste ta petite sœur que tu aimes, et jamais elle ne voudra s'éloigner de nous. Allez, descends, ta mère t'attend, je vais chercher Lily, dit-il alors qu'il la poussait vers l'escalier et se relevait, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Lily. En entrant dans la chambre, il ne vit que du désordre.

\- Papa, je vais tout expliquer, dit Lily les yeux menthe à l'eau.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer, quoi ? dit-il ses yeux émeraude inspectant le visage de sa fille. Je t'écoute, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et tapotant la place à côté de lui, qu'elle rejoignit.

\- Je vais devoir partir.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Toutes ces choses qui m'arrivent depuis quelques temps, elles se produisent parce que je suis capable de faire de la magie parce que je suis une sorcière. Non, pas comme les méchantes dans les dessins animés, mais plutôt comme Merlin et Morgane, des légendes arthuriennes, capables donc du bien comme du mal. Et, il existe une école pour les gens comme nous, qui est loin très loin d'ici, je devrais y rester toute l'année sauf pour les vacances. Et j'ai peur, Pétunia et maman, on a toujours été ensemble, peur de la séparation. Alors, si je …

\- Lily, écoute-moi bien, tu es courageuse, forte, et pleine de bonne volonté. Tu vas y arriver. Mais ne te renfermes pas sur toi, ne te met pas en colère. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, alors tu descends fissa, on a un très bon gâteau et un très bon repas à déguster, et tout cela en famille. Nous ta famille, Lily, et nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur même si tu es différente. Okay ?

\- Okay, on descend, alors, dit-elle en se levant le sourire aux lèvres. J'espère qu'il y a plein de chocolat, continua-t-elle rêveuse. Sa famille l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours pensa-t-elle.

Ce fut l'une des plus belles soirées d'anniversaire qu'elle connut, mais les jours heureux ne sont pas faits pour durer. Moins d'un mois plus tard, son père reparti pour une de ses missions à l'un des quatre coins du monde. Sa mère s'enferma alors de nouveau dans le train infernal de l'hôpital et des interminables gardes. Et sa sœur, même si elle essayait de veiller et de prendre soin d'elle, elle le sentait, s'éloignait peu à peu d'elle au profit de ses nouvelles amies du secondaire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'éloigner en public mais elle avait peur de quand cette attitude atteindrait le cercle privé, que Pétunia ne la considèrerait plus comme sa mère même à la maison. La seule lumière dans sa vie était Severus et son amitié, qui la préparait à l'école.

* * *

« James Henry Potter, reviens ici tout de suite !

\- Non, non, non, criait un petit garçon courant à travers les couloirs. »

Il arriva devant la porte qui l'intéressait, il l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre refermant précipitamment la porte en un bruit sourd, en s'y adossant. Il rêvait d'explorer cette pièce qui lui était interdite. Braver l'interdit l'excitait mais cette fois, il voulait percer un secret : le mystère de la pièce interdite. Il s'éloigna de la porte, peu de lumière pénétrait dans la pièce; de lourds rideaux empêchaient la lumière du soleil d'automne d'éclairer la pièce. Il fallait qu'il soit rapide dans son inspection, dans moins de deux heures sa grand-mère aurait fini d'inspecter toute la pièce du manoir et une partie du jardin. Il se dirigea vers le rideau qui se trouvait en face de lui, pensant apporter un peu de lumière, il le tira, dévoilant d'immenses étagères remplies de livres. « C'est pas vrai, c'est une bibliothèque ! On m'a caché une bibliothèque ! ». Il se dirigea vers un autre rideau qui dévoila encore des rayonnages de livres, ainsi de suite, arrivé devant le dernier, désespéré de ne rien découvrir d'autre que des livres, il le tira sans conviction. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Deux portraits lui faisaient face, mais ils ne bougeaient pas, comme ceux des moldus, sauf qu'il arrivait à sentir l'aura magique de la peinture qui permettait les mouvements, c'est juste qu'il n'y avait plus de vie ou la magie n'était plus assez forte. Pourtant, plus il les regardait, plus ils le perturbaient, plus il s'accrochait aux détails, plus ils l'avaient l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir vieillissant, sur le tableau le plus à droite. Celui-ci représentait un jeune homme aux yeux de la même nuance chocolat, aux mêmes cheveux de jais en bataille, avec un épi exactement au même endroit, le seul que sa grand-mère n'arrivait pas à domestiquer. Et ce sourire en coin, c'était celui qu'il servait à tout le monde quand il préparait quelque chose.

Cependant, le tableau voisin appelait son regard, et ce qu'il y vit le bouleversa, son cœur battait la chamade. « Qu'elle est belle ! » murmura-t-il en approchant la main du cadre, lorsqu'il le toucha une douce lumière dorée les relia. Une douce voix s'éleva du cadre : « Où suis-je, pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? Mon amour, tu es là, continua-t-elle plus calme. »

Tout à coup, il se sentit tiré en arrière, brisant le lien. Sa grand-mère se tenait face à lui, le visage inquiet, plus inquiet qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et lui dit d'une voix calme et autoritaire : « James, écoutes-moi bien c'est très important, tu vas partir de cette pièce très vite, et vas me trouver Bly, et passe un coup de cheminée à Albus. Vite ! »

Jamais, il n'avait couru aussi vite dans les dédales du manoir à la recherche de Bly, qui apparut subitement devant lui : « Maître James, vous me cherchiez ?

\- Oui, grand-ma' Aria, veut te voir dans la pièce interdite tout de suite, cria-t-il en tournant vers le salon et la cheminée. Il prit alors en vitesse de la poudre de cheminette et sans reprendre son souffle tandis qu'il la lançait dans la cheminée, il cria: "Albus Dumbledore!".

\- Mon petit James, que tu as grandi, j'…

\- Désolé, de vous interrompre Monsieur, mais Grand-m..

\- Qu'a Aria ?

\- Je sais pas, mais elle veut vous voir, c'est important. J'ai pénétré dans la pièce interdite.

\- J'arrive, dit-il alors que le son diminuait et quelques secondes plus tard l'homme arrivait dans le salon des Potter. Ne t'inquiète pas petit Jamie, je m'occupe d'Aria, vas dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas, c'est bien compris?

\- Oui, monsieur, dit-il en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

\- Alors qu'Albus pénétrait dans la pièce « interdite », Aria se retourna vers lui, les yeux rougis par le chagrin. « J'ai entendu sa voix, pour la première fois de ma très longue vie, j'ai entendu la voix de ma mère, sanglotait-elle. Oh, Albus. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras, la réconfortant. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Je vais aller, le voir, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce. Merci, Albus. Tu pourras sceller la porte, James ne doit plus pouvoir entrer dans cette pièce avant l'heure."

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son petit-fils, il était allongé sur son lit, les mains sous la nuque, réfléchissant. « A quoi tu penses, James ?

\- Aux tableaux que j'ai vus dans la pièce interdite.

\- Que veux-tu savoir? dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

\- Qui étaient-ils ? Et ce lien d'or, qu'était-ce ?

\- Ce sont mes parents, tes arrière grands parents, Lyra et John Flaemont, âgés d'environ 20 ans.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que je ressemble comme un jumeau à ton propre père, grand-ma'?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas important, écoute-moi bien James, ce n'est pas important que tu lui ressembles, n'essaies pas de trouver des informations sur lui, sur eux. Ils sont morts, toi non, alors pense plutôt à ta prochaine blague.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère, lui dit-il alors qu'elle quittait la chambre, cependant dès que celle-ci fut partie, il dit d'une voix rêveuse, jamais je ne pourrai oublier ces yeux d'émeraude ni ces cheveux de feu, jamais. »

* * *

La sonnette retentissait dans la maison. « Lily, veux-tu bien aller ouvrir ?

\- Oui, maman, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Mais ce qu'elle vit derrière la surprit au plus haut point. Une dame d'une trentaine d'année se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, habillée d'une robe vert d'eau passée de mode et hors du temps, les cheveux ramenés en un chignon serré sur la nuque.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je parler avec vous et vos parents ?

\- Euh, oui, oui, entrez. Maman, il y a une dame qui veut te parler.

\- Et votre père ?

\- Mon mari est en mission, madame, nous ne savons pas quand il reviendra.

\- Bien, installons-nous, vous avez dû remarquer que lorsque votre fille cadette ressent une émotion forte qu'elle soit bénéfique ou non, il se passe des choses étranges autour d'elle.

\- Oui, bien sûr, nous avons même été convoqués de nombreuse fois à l'école à ce sujet.

\- Je dois vous dire quelque chose qui vous choquera mais votre fille Lily Annabeth Evans est une sorcière, ces manifestations bizarres sont causées par son flux magique en développement non contrôlé par une baguette. Votre fille a une place dans notre école de magie, qui est faite pour elle, où elle sera encadrée et protégée. C'est le seul endroit en Grande-Bretagne où elle pourra apprendre la maîtrise de son pouvoir magique. Je sais que cela peut vous paraître difficile de vous séparer de votre fille tout au long de l'année scolaire…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, nous savons depuis longtemps que notre fille n'est pas comme nous... qu'elle a quelque chose en plus. Je suis rassurée de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seule au monde, que d'autres personnes lui ressemblent.

\- Bien, je vous laisse la lettre contenant la liste de toutes les fournitures et les instructions pour vous les procurer, celles-ci étant assez spéciales. Cependant, si vous avez la moindre question, envoyez-moi un courrier, je vous répondrai avec plaisir. Je vous laisse madame Evans, je vous reverrai à la gare de King's Cross, la veille de la rentrée, dit-elle en s'en allant comme elle était venue.

\- Voilà, une rencontre bien étrange, dit la mère à sa fille.

\- Tu veux dire très intéressante, maman, dit-elle les yeux brillants. Il faut que je le dise à Sev'. Je peux aller le voir, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

\- Oui, bien sûr mais ne rentre pas trop tard, lui cria sa mère alors que Lily sortait dans la rue rejoindre leur coin à Severus et elle.»

Aria Potter était dans ses pensées, assise à son bureau, James partait à Poudlard, elle ne pourrait plus veiller sur lui, mais il fallait qu'elle continue, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme cela sans être sûre qu'il serait en sécurité, que l'on veillerait sur lui. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un coup de bec sur le carreau de la vitre, c'était une chouette brune perlée de taches blanches, celle d'Albus, une lettre à l'emblème de Poudlard était attachée à une de ses pattes. Elle fit alors rentrer l'animal dans son sanctuaire et détacha avec entrain l'enveloppe de la patte. Elle tenait entre ses mains fébriles cette enveloppe. Elle détacha avec empressement la cire qui fermait l'enveloppe. Elle tira alors la lettre de son grand ami de son étau de papier. Elle n'était point longue, elle reconnut encore l'écriture en pattes de mouche d'Albus.

« Très chère Aria,

Je sais bien qu'à de multiples reprises tu as refusé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mais j'ai besoin de toi, Aria. La rentrée scolaire est dans moins d'une semaine et ce poste reste à pourvoir. Je t'en prie, Aria, je t'en prie rends-moi ce service.

Ton plus fidèle ami A. »

Voilà, la solution s'offrait à elle. Elle deviendrait professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pour cette année-là seulement. Elle prit alors la plume et répondit à l'affirmative à Albus pour la première fois en dix ans qu'il lui demandait d'occuper le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal. Elle veillerait sur James pendant encore un an, et elle pourrait ainsi se rassurer pour le laisser voler seul dès l'année suivante.


	4. Chapitre troisième

**Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas, hélas! ;)**

 **Donc, voilà le chapitre 3. Merci Echo pour tes reviews!**

* * *

Chapitre troisième : A la découverte de Poudlard

Elles avaient traversé un mur, un mur. Lily n'en revenait pas traverser un mur comme un fantôme, mais ce n'était rien. Derrière ce mur se cachait tout un monde, un univers qu'elle avait à peine pu apercevoir sur le chemin de traverse lors de l'achat des fournitures. Rien ne pouvait la préparer à cela. Une locomotive rouge et noir crachait sa vapeur blanche, le bruit se faisait de plus en fort et assourdissant. Le train lui aussi se préparait au voyage vers l'école de magie, Poudlard. Mais, ce n'est pas la locomotive qui semblait sortir du XIXème siècle qui la surpris le plus, non ce fut que tout semblait figé au XIXème siècle, les vêtements, les robes, les accessoires. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir voyagé dans le temps. Il ne lui restait que cinq minutes avec sa mère, cinq minutes, toute sa famille allait terriblement lui manquer, mais Severus serait au moins avec elle, elle ne serait pas vraiment seule, Severus sera là pour lui rappeler la maison. « Allez, ma chérie, c'est l'heure, dit sa mère en la serrant dans ses bras tout contre elle, soit courageuse, fais-toi des amis, apprends plein de choses, sois curieuse et surtout écris-moi, ne me laisses pas sans nouvelles comme le fait ton idiot de père, et écris-lui aussi, je lui transmettrai toutes tes lettres et messages, sa petite curieuse vas lui manquer à lui aussi.

\- D'ailleurs, il est où en mission en ce moment ?

\- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, top secret, encore, soupira-t-elle, mais le mois dernier il était en RFA, espérons qu'il soit dans une zone moins dangereuse.

\- Arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour tout, papa, tes patients, Pétunia, moi.

\- Ecoutes-moi bien ma chérie jamais je n'arrêterai pas de m'inquiéter, c'est mon rôle de maman, allez serres-moi fort, dit-elle en retenant ses larmes de couler sur ses joues. C'est partie. Tu nous raconteras tout à Noël.

\- Promis, maman, dit la petite fille en s'en allant rejoindre le train et Severus qui l'attendait. »

Plus loin sur le quai, noyé dans toutes les familles sorcières James embrassait ses parents et sa grand-mère. Il n'avait qu'une hâte découvrir ce château et tous ses passages, tous ses secrets qui ne demandait qu'à être découvert. Il ne pouvait tenir en place. Le manoir Potter et ses dépendances n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui, il avait besoin de nouvelles explorations. « Sois sage James, ne fais pas n'importe quoi, écoutes tes professeurs, apprends, fais-toi des amis et écris-nous. Ta mère et moi, voulons de tes nouvelles et ne fais pas trop de bêtises, nous te connaissons. Finit son père en le serrant contre lui et lui baisant le front.

\- Tu vas me manquer, mon chéri, fais attention à toi, ne fais pas trop de séjour à l'infirmerie.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, râla pour la forme le garçon.

\- Arrêtez avec vos recommandations tous les deux, vous savez bien qu'il n'en fera qu'à sa tête, cette petite tête de mule. Dit sa grand-mère, qui se tenait à l'écart de la petite famille en se rapprochant. La seule chose que je vais te dire, James, c'est de profiter, Poudlard ne dure jamais assez longtemps, profites de chaque jours, chaque heures et chaque minutes, mais si tu dépasses les bornes, deux très chère amis me préviendront de ton comportement délacé. Et, tu peux être sûre que tu ne t'en sortiras pas sans dommages que cela soit à l'école ou à la maison, dit-elle à son oreille.

\- Non, ma'Aria, je t'en prie. Ce qui se passe à l'école, reste à l'école.

\- On verra, maintenant, tu devrai y aller, le train part dans moins d'une minute, dit-elle alors que le petit garçon courait vers le train charger comme une mule dont les portes était encombrés de la multitudes d'enfants qui n'avaient jusque-là pu se séparer de leur parents.

\- Maman, tu es obligé d'être si dure avec lui, même avec moi, tu ne m'as jamais menacé de telles choses, et cela même si tu avais déjà des contacts avec les enseignants.

\- Mais, mon chéri, c'est parce que je savais que tu allais respecter le règlement intérieur à la lettre, ton fils ne rêve que de découvrir tous les secrets de ce château, ton seulement les livres et les études t'intéressaient.

\- Tu dis cela comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, dit-il boudeur.

\- Mais, pas du tout mon chéri, dit-elle en souriant. Ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai de nombreuses affaires régler, mes enfants, dit-elle en transplanant.

\- Jamais, je ne la comprendrai.

\- C'est ta mère, mon chéri, jamais tu ne la comprendras, et peu de sorcier au monde peuvent se vanter de la comprendre, car peu de gens ont connaissance de ce qu'elle a pu voir et vivre, dit Euphémia en serrant la main de son mari. »

James traversait la foule dense et compact. Il avançait doucement et sûrement vers son objectif, une des portes de la voiture des premières années quand son regard fut attiré sur une chevelure rousse, couleur de feu comme sur le tableau de la pièce interdite qu'il n'avait pu oublier. Elle appartenait à une fille de son âge, mais ce qui le choqua encore plus ne fut pas qu'elle soit en première année comme lui, non, ce qui le choqua plus encore, qui le figea sur place au milieu de la marée humaine d'élève fut son regard quand elle tourna subrepticement la tête vers lui, vert, ses yeux étaient verts mais pas de n'importe quel vert, le vert de sa grand-maman, du tableau de la pièce interdite, la même teinte, l'exact même teinte comment était-ce possible ? Cette interrogation allait le hantait pendant encore de nombreuses années. La marée humaine l'entraîna au loin de la belle inconnue, et le guidant vers la porte de la voiture, qu'il franchit de justesse, un seul autre élève put rentrer avant que celle-ci ne se referme sur eux, les séparant ainsi des nombreuses familles de sorciers et des quelques familles moldues que l'on pouvait voir au loin encore présente sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾. Alors que onze heure sonnait, la locomotive rouge et noir s'ébranla vers l'école de magie de Poudlard cachait au cœur des Highlands pour une nouvelle année scolaire.

* * *

James marchait seul dans le couloir, cherchant un compartiment vide où ranger sa malle pour pouvoir explorer tranquillement le train dans son ensemble et ainsi peut-être recroiser le regard de la fille aux cheveux de feu qui l'intriguait. Il ne faisait plus attention au monde qui l'entourait, c'est ainsi qu'il rentra dans quelqu'un qui s'exclama : « Fais attention, regarde où tu mets les pieds » la voix comme emplit de reproches. Cependant, lorsqu'il leva la tête, il était légèrement plus grand que lui, et qu'il rencontra le regard gris rieur du garçon, puis son sourire, l'envie de rire le gagnant à son tour. « Sirius Black continua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- James Potter, ravie de t'être rentré dedans, lui répondit James en lui serrant la main.

\- Tu es née fin mars, c'est cela ?

\- Exact. Pourquoi ?

\- Une confirmation, tu es aussi en première année. Tu veux être répartie dans quelle maison. Moi, Gryffondor, c'est le moyen le plus sûr de faire enrager ma mère,

\- Une confirmation ?

\- Oui, je suis allé une fois, c'était passablement ennuyeux à l'anniversaire d'un petit Potter qui fêtait ses trois ans, et on va dire que tu lui ressemble beaucoup, tu t'amuser drôlement, d'ailleurs sur ton balais, tu vas rentrer dans l'équipe de quiditch ?

\- Je me souviens, tu étais le petit, le petit garçon au regard triste, désolé, fourré dans les jupons de la dame en noir.

\- Ma très chère mère, tu n'imagines pas à qu'elle point j'avais envie de filer. Poudlard est une merveille pour moi, plus de contrôle maternelle, sur comment un Black doit ce conduire, la pureté de notre lignée et patati et patata.

\- Je comprends, Gryffondor.

\- Un lion dans un nid de serpents, dit-il en souriant largement.

\- Le couloir n'est un lieu de discussion, ni de stationnement, susurra une voix interrompant le bavardage des deux nouveaux compères.

\- Revoilà, le rabat-joie de service, James, je te présente Severus Rogue alias, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de meilleur surnom, dit-il alors que celui-ci s'en aller droit devant. Aller, vient j'ai un compartiment où tu pourras poser ta valise.

James le suivit, le guidant dans le wagon vers ledit compartiment, il se trouva tout proche de la locomotive, le sifflement du train se faisait plus intense à leurs oreilles.

Alors, qu'il suivait Sirius pour entrer dans leur compartiment, il la revit furtivement, son regard l'attira encore plus que la première fois, ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux verts comme sa grand-mère, il sentait que cela n'était ni normal ni un hasard, si elles avaient des yeux de la même teinte. Des recherches, il entreprendrait des recherches mais pas tout de suite, sa priorité c'était cette locomotive qu'il rêvait de visiter.

Elle était assise, sa tête reposant sur la vitre de son compartiment, elle regardait le paysage défilait devant ses yeux. La campagne encore verdoyante et emplit de fleurs d'été qui touchait à sa fin. Le train et les voyages avaient toujours eu un effet apaisant sur elle, cependant même ce voyage ne parvenait à calmer l'excitation et l'appréhension que causait cette première rentrée dans cette école qui était faite pour elle, où elle ne serai plus la fille bizarre qui passe son temps à parler avec le voisin bizarre de l'impasse du tisseur. « Lily, Lily, tu m'écoutes ? Répétait inlassablement une voix venant de face à elle.

\- Non, excuse-moi, Sev. J'étais perdue dans le paysage. Tu disais ?

\- C'est pas grave, Lily. Quand on arrivera à Poudlard, là, la vue sera magnifique.

\- Sev, tous les paysage sont beau à leur façon, mais je suis d'accord que Poudlard et ses alentours doivent vraiment être magnifique et surprenants, mais surtout qu'ils doivent être totalement différents de ceux de la maison, c'est l'écosse en même temps, dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Lily, te souviens-tu qu'il y a des maisons et …

\- Oui, Sev, je m'en souviens, il y en a quatre. Je sors, Sev' j'ai faim, je vais voir si je peux m'acheter un petit truc à grignoter, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Fais, attention à toi, il y a des énergumènes qui traînent dans le couloir.

\- Ne t'en fais, Sev et au pire, je sais me défendre, cria-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait. Les friandises, où sont-elles ? Marmonnât-elle.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle recherchait ce maudit chariot à bonbons sans aucun résultat, son ventre criant de plus en plus famine. Quand, elle entendit des voix, elle se cacha prudemment dans un renforcement. Il passa devant elle, il suivait quelqu'un de légèrement plus grand que lui. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle le croisait aujourd'hui, elle hallucinait. Trois fois qu'elle le voyait et trois fois qu'elle sentait le connaître au plus profond d'elle, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vue avant aujourd'hui. C'était comme une maison laquelle elle rentrait, mais dont elle ne se souvenait pas peut-être, assimilait-elle tout cela à Poudlard. L'école allait devenir sa nouvelle maison. Elle l'entendait discuter. « Non, puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas possible, James. Ils ont mis plein de sort, et renforcer les sécurité moldues et magique. On ne peut pas y pénétrer.

\- Mais, il doit bien avoir un moyen, le conducteur comment fait-il, lui, hein Sirius. Plus, tu en parles, plus j'ai envie de vois l'intérieur et le fonctionnement de cette locomotive.

\- Moi aussi, James je suis curieux mais je suis réaliste que l'on ne peut pas le faire, en tout cas pas cette année,, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- A charge de revanche, alors. Lui répondit-il en lui retournant son clin d'œil. »

Lily n'en revenait pas, cette alchimie qu'elle pouvait voir entre ses deux garçon était dingue, il se complétait, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, alors que d'après ceux qu'elle avait pu comprendre de ce que le professeur McGonagall lui écris dans sa lettre, la majorité des petits sorcier ne voyait que peu de monde et les premiers liens se créaient le jour de la rentée, hallucinant, se répétait-elle. Il la vit, caché dans son petit coin, son regard se fit surpris, un petit peu moqueur mais surtout curieux, il allait ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais son ami le tira, sans qu'il ne la lâcha du regard vers ce qu'elle pensait être leur compartiment, elle le suivait elle aussi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision. Abandonnant, sa chasse aux bonbons, elle rentra dans son compartiment, de toute façon, il était tard, il fallait qu'elle se change et revête la fameuse robe de sorcière, dans moins d'une heure, elle arriverait à Poudlard, il ne fallait pas qu'elle manque le spectacle.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, Lily regardait les étoiles apparaître une à une dans le ciel, les plus brillantes que les autres, ils ne devaient pas tarder à arriver. C'est alors qu'elle le vit au loin, l'imposante ombre du château qui se dégageait de la nuit noire. Soudain, elle senti le train freiner et pousser vers l'avant, le sourire aux lèvres, enfin, ils étaient enfin arrivé à destination. Les élèves émergeaient de leurs compartiments, se pressant vers l'extérieur. Au début, elle ne vit que des élèves de plus âgées, mais bientôt des bien plus jeunes se mirent à sortir sur le quai, elle suivi alors le mouvement.

Descendue sur le quai, des immenses lampadaires diffusait une lumière jaunâtre qui permettait de voir une immense ombre à l'autre bout du quai de forme humaine qui agitait une lanterne et criai : « Les première années venaient, c'est par ici, allez, allez !

Plus loin dans la foule des premières années qui se regroupait autour de l'ombre géante, deux garçons devisaient sur cette ombre géante. « Ce n'est pas seulement un sorcier, c'est impossible, tu as vu sa taille, et sa stature ! Il est immense !

\- Ma mère n'a pas arrêté de répéter avec le dégoût qui la caractérise quand elle ne parle de la très noble, ancienne et blabla famille Black, qu'un demi-géant officiait en tant que garde-chasse à l'école.

\- Mais c'est génial, un demi-géant !

\- Je suis totalement d'accord avec James !

Cependant, ils furent interrompu par la grosse voix du demi-géant qui avait enfin réussi à rassembler tous les premières années devant lui : « Tout le monde est là maintenant, suivez-moi ! » Et, la file d'élèves de premières années se mit en marche derrière le demi-géant. Des chuchotements s'élevaient de plus en plus en plus de la colonne qui se demandait où ils se dirigeaient, ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

Ils arrivèrent devant une immense étendu d'eau, une eau sombre comme la nuit. Lily pouvait voir les lumières du château ainsi que sa la silhouette imposante se reflétait comme dans un miroir dans l'eau sombre.

Un grand escalier se dressait devant eux, les chuchotements intensifiaient et raisonnaient contre les pierres du château.

Deux immenses portes de bois fermé se dressait devant eux, à l'avant de celle-ci, se tenait droite comme un I, une magnifique et très grande femme d'une quarantaine d'année. « Qui est-ce, chuchota-t-il à son voisin comme un grand nombre de première année.

\- C'est le professeur McGonagall de métamorphose, une grande amie et ancienne du directeur, ma grand-ma l'apprécie beaucoup. »

Soudain d'un seul geste de baguette magique, le silence se fit. Et de sa voix forte et autoritaire le professeur de métamorphose prit la parole. « Bienvenue à vous premières années, vous allez débuter la première de vos sept année d'études à l'école de magie de Poudlard, où vous serez reparties dans quatre maisons différentes : Gryffondor, Poufsoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui seront votre nouvelle famille bénéficiant de vos bons résultats comme des mauvais. Maintenant suivez-moi, dit-elle en se retournant vers les portes en bois massif qu'elle poussa, pour les ouvrir. »

Lily suivit le mouvement qui l'emportait dans la grande salle à manger, la plus grande salle du château. Elle était émerveillée, ce lieu respirait la magie, des chandelles flottaient dans toute la salle mais ce qui la fascina le plus, ce fut le plafond, ce plafond qui reflétait une nuit étoilé, la même que celle au dehors. « C'est magnifique, ne peut-elle s'empêcher de chuchoter. »

Plus loin dans le rang, plus proche de McGonagall, les deux nouveaux amis étaient grande conversation sur ciel et toutes les blagues qu'ils pourraient inventer pour le modifier. C'est alors que le regard de James se porta sur la table des professeurs, et ce qu'il y vit ne le surpris pas, non ce fut pire que cela, il fut choquer de qui il vit à la table à côté du directeur à la longue barbe blanche, qu'il se stoppa net, se figea sur place, se lassant doubler par un grand nombre d'élèves. Sirius restait près de lui suivit alors son regard se demandant qu'est ce qui pouvait autant le chambouler tout en lui demandant : « Qu'as-tu ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, lui demanda-t-il légèrement moqueur.

\- Tu ne crois si bien dire, lui répondit-il en se remettant en marche, la femme à côté du directeur, tu la vois ?

\- Oui, je ne suis pas aveugle quand même, contrairement à un certain…

\- C'est ma grand-ma !

\- Attends, tu veux dire que c'est ta grand-mère, celle qui fait la loi et qui t'as menacé de te punir pour chaque bêtise que tu feras à Poudlard. Eh ben, venir à l'école comme professeur pour te surveiller et ben dit-donc… Waouh ! Elle est, elle est…

\- Ouais, râla-t-il.

Ils furent cependant interrompue par le professeur McGonagall qui se trouvait sur une estrade, à côté d'un chapeau rabougri et rapiécé de cuir marron en majorité, qui se mit à bouger et parler en présentant et vantant les qualités mais les défauts de chaque maison ; le courage mais aussi leurs vantardises des Gryffondors, l'intelligence mais aussi le snobisme des Serdaigles, la loyauté des Poufsofles et l'ambition accompagnée de fourberie des Serpentards. C'est comme cela que débuta la cérémonie de répartition, le professeur McGonagall appela un premier élève qui s'avança et se plaça à côte du professeur qui posa le choixpeau, c'est comme cela qu'il avait dit qu'il se nommait, sur la tête de l'élève qui au bout de quelques secondes fut envoyer à Serdaigle, plusieurs premiers années se suivirent les uns après les autres. C'est alors que McGonagall appela Sirius Black. Celle-ci se retourna vers James et lui dit d'un air solennel : « Au-revoir cher ami se fut un plaisir de vous connaître ». Et, il se dirigea vers le professeur et s'installa sur le tabouret et le choixpeau fut alors placer sur sa tête. Il entendit alors une voix à l'intérieur de celle-ci. « Toujours des S, encore et toujours. Tu n'as pas changé, cet esprit rebelle qui te guide, une envie de révolte contre l'injustice mais aussi de faire ce qui est juste. Tu iras bien entendue à Gryffondor ! Entendit-il alors raisonner dans la grande salle. Tous les occupants en furent ébahies, un Black à Gryffondor cela ne c'était jamais vu. C'était une première. Cependant, les Gryffondor étaient extatiques. Sirius se dirigea ainsi vers la table des Gryffondors à l'opposé de celle des Serpentards le sourire aux lèvres.

Le professeur McGonagall appela alors le nom suivant sur sa liste : « James Potter. ». James s'avança alors à son tour vers l'estrade et s'installa sur le tabouret. Le choix peau sur la tête, des paroles inintelligibles défilait dans sa tête, comme si on voulait faire preuve de discrétion, il put néanmoins comprendre le mot « retour », le temps passait et passait. Il était assis depuis presque cinq minutes. L'attention montait, les professeurs était très attentif, un choixpeauflou était extrêmement rare. Aria et Albus étaient particulièrement attentifs, le résultat ne faisait pourtant aucun doute pour Aria. C'est alors que le choixpeau s'écria : « Gryffondor ». C'est ainsi que James se leva et rejoint son amie à leur table pour les sept prochaines années.

Aria l'avait toujours su qu'il irait à Gryffondor, il avait toute les qualité et défauts de la maison. Elle se faisait cette réflexion quand Albus en se penchant vers elle lui dit proche de son oreille : « Il te ressemble beaucoup plus qu'à ses propres parents. C'est de plus en plus flagrant.

\- Tu sais très bien Albus que cela serai plutôt l'inverse, moi qui ressemble à James. Et puis, la répartition ne suit pas une logique familiale, le choixpeau choisi la maison dans laquelle, on se portera le mieux. Lui répondit-elle. Flaemont aime étudier et est pourvu d'une grande curiosité et intelligence, c'est donc normale qu'il soit allez à Serdaigle. Et tout comme Euphémia qui place la famille avant tout et sa loyauté encers celle-ci, donc Poufsoufle...

C'est alors qu'elle la vit qui gravissait l'estrade, ces yeux verts remplit d'étoile d'émerveillement, ses cheveux roux qui tombaient sur ces épaules. Albus percevant son trouble lui serra alors la main sous la table pour l'aider à se ressaisir et reprendre son calme. Elle sentait que c'était elle, s'était forcément elle, il n'y avait pas d'autre option. Mais, elle devait vérifier. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'elle entendit que cette jeune fille était envoyée elle aussi chez les Gryffondors. Elle avait besoin d'une confirmation, d'être sûre et certaine, un pressentiment ne lui était pas suffisant.

* * *

La cérémonie était maintenant terminé, le dernier élève, un certains Rogue avaient été envoyé à Serpentard, il avait d'ailleurs eu une drôle d'expression avait pu noter Aria pendant le court moment où le choixpeau avait été posé sur sa tête, comme si il l'avait eu accès à de sombres secrets que lui-même n'avait eu conscience.

Albus se tenait devant son pupitre entouré de bougie et d'un geste réclama le silence dans la salle qui bruissait de bruit, et commença son discours de rentrée. « Bienvenue à tous, pour une nouvelle année d'étude dans notre chère école. Je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Flaemont qui a eu la gentillesse de répondre à l'affirmative.

\- C'est étrange, fit remarquer Sirius à James en chuchotant alors que le directeur continuai sur les règle principales l'école et surtout des interdictions, elle ne porte pas ton nom de famille.

\- C'est son nom de jeune fille, je pense que c'est pour que l'on ne fasse pas le lien avec moi, puis elle a déjà été professeur ici sous ce même nom. Cette réflexion fut interrompue par le regard perçant d'Albus.

\- Que le banquet commence, finit alors le directeur de l'école faisant apparaître moult denrées sur les cinq tables de la grande salle. »

Des étoiles brillait dans les yeux de tous les premiers années à la table des Gryffondor mais Lily n'arrivait pas à s'émerveillait autant que les autres, bien sur tout cela était merveilleux et magique mais elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose que penser à Severus et qu'il n'était pas là assis à côté d'elle, son meilleur ami n'était pas avec elle. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et là aujourd'hui un des jours les plus important de sa vie, elle ne pouvait le vivre avec lui. Un air de triste sur le visage, perdue dans ses pensées, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour remarquer que quelqu'un lui parlait, elle tourna la tête vers la source des paroles. « Ah, enfin entendit-elle. Comment t'appelles-tu ? Moi, c'est Marlène McKinnon et la grande blonde en face de toi c'est Mary Mcdonald.

\- Lily, Lily Evans.

\- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ? demanda la blonde assise en face d'elle d'une voix douce.

\- C'est que je suis toute seule, je ne connais rien à ce monde. Mon meilleur ami a été envoyé à Serpentard. J'espérais que l'on pourrait rester ensemble, et maintenant je suis beaucoup plus qu'effrayée, je suis terrifiée ? Leur confit-elle. Lily n'en revenait de confier à ses inconnus comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit Mary en lui attrapant, la main pour la serrer. Marlène et moi seront ta nouvelle famille. Tu pourras tout nous dire.

\- Merci, leur sourit-elle rassérénée. Vous vous connaissaient d'avant Poudlard.

\- Oh, oui. On est des alibis. Répondit Marlène en souriant à Mary puis à Lilly.

\- Comment cela des alibis ? Demanda Lily très curieuse.

\- Mon nigaud de frère qui est là-bas à la table des Serdaigles en, je crois sixième année.

\- Non, tu te propres Marley, il est en septième. C'est ma sœur qui est en sixième année.

\- Oui, bon. c'est pas important. Donc, nous allons dire pour être gentille, que cet imbécile à un faible très prononcé pour Mercia Mcdonnald, sa sœur, dit-elle en pointant Mary.

\- J'ai compris, il t'emmène te promener dit-elle pointant de sa fourchette sur Marlène, ta sœur continua-t-elle en pointant Mary encore avec sa fourchette à son tour, te fait faire une balade. Et comme par hasard, ces deux balades ont toutes les deux lieux dans le même endroit, et ils se croisent et restent ensemble. Et, donc les petites sœurs font connaissance, et deviennent amies.

\- Exact, dit en souriant Mary.

\- Je dirais même plus, doublement exact. Elle est intelligente Mary.

\- Je dirais même plus, très maligne, Marley.

\- Vous êtes trop drôle ! Dit Lily en rigolant.

\- Elle sourit, elle sourit vraiment. Elle rit même. C'est magnifique. Elle nous a adoptés, cria Marlène.

\- Je suis désolé Lily, elle n'est pas toujours comme ça, non en fait elle est tout le temps comme ça.

\- Tu plaisante, elle trop marrante. Elle n'est ni taciturne, ni réserver. Elle est…

\- Elle est unique, c'est la meilleur amie dont t'ont puisse rêver. »

Elles continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien à la fois. Le rire de Lily raisonna tout au long du dîner grâce aux pitreries de Marlène tout comme Mary.

James n'avait lâché des yeux, Lily, c'était son nom, Lily. Il sonnait de manière mélodieuse aux oreilles de James, tout comme son rire qui raisonnait à la table des Gryffondors, maison qu'elle avait aussi rejoint. « Arrêtes de la regarder, elle ne va pas s'envoler. Tu pourras lui parler quand tu veux ! Alors reviens-moi, James. » Cependant, James ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il resta tout le dîner à la contempler.

* * *

Les escaliers étaient fous, se ils déplaçaient tout le temps. James était emballé, mais même si cela promettait de belles aventures. Lily ne lui sortait pas de la tête, sa voix, son sourire, ses cheveux et se yeux, tout l'attirait. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il se rencontre pour de bon. Allongé dans son lit, cette pensée ne le quittait pas. Il se dirigeât alors à pas de velours vers la porte de son dortoir pour descendre vers la salle commune. James appréciait ses camarades de chambre. Sirius était bien sûr là. Il y avait un certain Remus Lupin qui était assez réservé mais avait l'air sympas et pouvant rigoler. Et un certains Peter Pettigrow, un peu rondouillard, qui avait l'air un peu simplet mais il ferai un bon acolyte pour surveiller leurs arrières avec Sirius pendant leurs blagues.

Il était arrivé sans s'en rendre compte dans la salle commune, il pouvait distinguer une ombre assise sur le canapé. Elle se retourna vers lui, c'était elle, Lily. Il s'assit à côté d'elle le cœur battant la chamade. « Bonsoir, entendit-il, je m'appelle Lily.

\- Je sais, enfin je veux dire, je veux dire. Enchanté de te rencontrer Lily. Moi, c'est James.

\- Enchanté James dit-elle en lui serrant la main, amusé. »

C'est alors qu'ils sentirent une connexion s'établir entre eux, les relier, les connecter, mais plutôt les reconnecter. Mais ils se séparèrent très vite surpris de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Lily remonta en vitesse les escaliers vers on dortoirs laissant seul James dans la salle commune et s'adossa à la porte de son dortoir, elle se promit que ce qu'elle avait ressentis serai son secret, que personne ne serai jamais au courant, même Severus. Elle ferait comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

* * *

Aria s'était faufilée dans le bureau du directeur, il fallait qu'elle parle au choixpeau, seul lui pouvait confirmer ses soupçons. Une douce lumière emplissait le bureau. Elle s'approcha de l'étagère où il était rangé, et le descendit pour le poser sur le bureau, c'est alors que la lumière s'alluma en grand, et que la voix du propriétaire des lieux retentit : « Je savais que tu viendrais lui poser la question.

\- Suis-je si prévisible que cela.

\- En ce qui les concerne, oui. Tu as fait des recherches sur les âmes sœurs durant toute ta vie. Tu as lus tous les livres qui en parlait, poser toutes les question possibles et inimaginable à Silas. Tu as besoin d'une confirmation, même si tu connais déjà la réponse, et… cependant il fut interrompu par le choixpeau.

\- Ils sont de retour. La petite Aria a raison, ils sont tous les trois de retour.

\- Merci, mon ami, lui dit Dumbledore en le rageant à sa place. Cette année va être très intéressante, ainsi que six autres qui suivront. »

* * *

Ils étaient installé devant leur pupitre, et attendait leur professeur pour leur premier cours de l'année qui s'intitulait défense contre les forces du mal. Lily se fit la réflexion des sorciers comme celui des moldues avait des personnes mal intentionnées et utilisaient la magie à des fins de contrôle. C'est à ce moment-là, que leur professeur arriva dans la salle, et commença son cours. « Bienvenue à vous. Je suis le professeur Flaemont, je vous enseignerai la défense contre les force du mal, ce cours est dédié à votre défense. La magie est un don mais comme tous dons, ustensiles, ou même les armes des moldus, elle peut être utilisée à des fins bénéfiques mais aussi maléfiques. Donc, l'apprentissage des moyens de défenses est nécessaire. Votre cours se déroulera en deux parties, une première consacrée à la théorie dans laquelle nous étudierons la manière, le pourquoi et le comment utiliser ses sorts, et la deuxième partie quant à elle sera consacré à la pratique de ces sorts. Nous pouvons commencer. Avant d'oublier, je tiens à préciser aux différents chenapans de cette classe continua-t-elle en fixant James et Sirius assis au fond de la salle, que toutes perturbations du cours seront sévèrement punis et réprimandées. Commençons. Chaque sorciers possèdent une baguette qui lui permet de canaliser sa magie, ainsi le premier moyens de se défendre contre une agression magique est de séparer le sorcier de sa baguette pour cela, on utilise le sort experliarmus, dit-elle en écrivant le mot au tableau. »

Le cours continua dans un silence quasi religieux, Lily était fascinée par ce professeur, tous ce qu'elle disait était fascinant et semblait facile. Le cours passa très vite. Lily se sentait enfin à sa place, appartenant enfin à une communauté.

James n'aurait jamais cru que sa grand-mère soit un aussi bon professeur, il découvrait sa grand-mère sous une tout autre face, il ne la connaîtrait jamais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle cachait d'autre. Il était fasciné. Même Lily lui était sortie de la tête.

La fin du cours arriva plus vite qu'aucun des élèves ne l'aurait souhaitée. En sortant de la salle James fit un clin d'œil à sa grand-mère qui le lui rendit. A peine sorti, Sirius lui dit : « Elle est énorme ta grand-mère de prof, franchement si tous les profs sont comme elle, je te parle pas de ma réussite scolaire, peut-être même que mes parents en vont oublier le déshonneur que je cause à la famille.

\- Sirius, je n'en reviens pas. Je savais qu'elle avait été professeur à Poudlard mais c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais arrêtée.

\- C'est ta grand-mère, dit une voix douce derrière lui, se retournant c'était elle.

\- Oui. Lui répondit-il timidement chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Elle est extraordinaire. On ne peut qu'écouter avec attention tout ce qu'elle dit. Tu en as de la chance James dit-elle en passant devant lui rejoignant un petit groupe de fille plus en avant dans le couloir.

\- Tu lui as parlé alors, j'espère que ta fascination pour elle est terminée, maintenant.

\- Oh que non, Sirius. Pas du tout. Mais, nous avons une blague à planifier. Ce château est beaucoup trop calme dit-il au détour d'un couloir. »

* * *

Le 1er septembre 1971 se terminait, tous les élèves étaient installées à leurs tables respectives. Tout le monde discutait, le bruit des différentes conversations emplissait la salle. Aria, Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall discutaient de cette première journée de cours et particulièrement des premières années. « Mais je te le dis Albus, il calme, beaucoup trop calme. Il n'a rien fait depuis trois jours.

\- Calme-toi Aria, ce n'est que sa deuxième soirée au château, il ne peut fomenter une blague aussi rapidement.

\- Oh si, Albus, oh si. Il a de nombreuses ressources dont on ne, disait-elle quand apparurent dans le ciel étoilé de la grande salle au milieu de toutes les bougies des ballons de toutes les couleurs. Tu vois.

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que…

\- Les elfes, Albus, les elfes de maison, dit-elle alors que les ballons explosèrent libérant leurs contenus.

Toutes les conversations cessèrent, des confettis tombaient, des pétales de fleurs mais aussi de l'eau. De l'eau, Lily avait au début trouvait tout cela magique et amusant tout comme Marlène et Mary mais l'eau avait tout gâché. Elle était trempé jusqu'aux os tout comme Mary et Marlène, mais aussi une grande partie des élèves et même quelque professeur, la majorité riait mais cela n'amusait guère Lily. C'était lui, elle ne savait pourquoi elle en était intimement persuadée et elle ne pouvait en démordre. Elle se retourna vers lui, il rigolait, il était mort de rire même. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle. Elle le regardait, Lily le regardait, des flammes animées ses yeux. Elle se leva de sa place, elle se dirigeait vers lui. Elle irradiait de colère, même plus elle était furieuse. Il sentait venir les ennuis. Elle se rapprochait. Elle était maintenant face à lui, et les remontrances commencèrent. Il n'écoutait point ce qu'elle disait, il était fasciné par l'éclat de ses yeux, les ondulations de ses cheveux… Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva, la gifle partie. Lily ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu le gifler, elle n'avait jamais était violente, horrifié de son comportement à lui et du sien, mais surtout de ce qu'elle avait perçu au contact de leur peau, elle s'enfuit de la salle en courant. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle cria et gifla James, et loin d'être la dernière.

James allongé dans son lit était abasourdi, non pas par la gifle, mais par le geste qui lui avait paru si naturel, si familier. Il sentait encore sa main si douce contre sa joue. Il le ferait tout pour ressentir ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de ce contact, une rentrée à la maison.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 3! J'espère qu'ils vous aura plût. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite! Avec une grande ellipse temporel.**

 **Une petite correction des fautes!**

 **Zelinara.**


	5. Chapitre quatrième

**Salut, voici le chapitre 4, je suis désolé de l'attente mais entre la fin des vacances, le résultats de mes concours... je n'arrivai pas à écrire...**

 **Sinon, je ne possède toujours l'univers d'Harry Potter! Bon chapitre.**

* * *

Chapitre quatrième : Une relation qui leur est indispensable

Les années passèrent : la première année, deuxième année, la troisième année, la quatrième année… la fin de la cinquième année approchait. Lily arrivait enfin à se détendre, les BUSEs étaient finies. Elle était allongée sous l'un des saules pleureurs près du lac noir aux côtés de Mary et Marlène, elles discutaient. « Non, mais tu te rends Lily, nous somme enfin en Vacances fini les examens, finis les cours. Vive la liberté ! Cria Marlène en levant les bras au ciel.

\- La liberté est quelque chose de surfait Marley. Nous avons encore deux années d'étude avant d'être réellement libre, et de pouvoir entreprendre ce que nous voulons.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, les filles, dit Lily pensive, ses disparitions dont la gazette n'arrête de faire-part ne sont pas rassurante tout comme la montée de ce mage. Il paraît même qu'il a de nombreux suiveurs, et ces attaques…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, lui dit Marlène en lui serrant la main. Parlons, de choses plus joyeuses.

\- Quoi, par exemple questionna Mary qui savait où elle voulait en venir.

\- Mon nigaud de frère…

\- Pas si nigaud que cela si tu veux mon avis, l'interrompit Lily, il détient tous les records des BUSES et ASPICS réunit.

\- Cela, mais c'est rien du tout, il était à Serdaigle, c'est normal. Et puis, de toute façon, ma chère Lily tu vas exploser ces notes, dit-elle en balayant l'histoire d'un geste de la main. Mais, je disais donc que mon nigaud de frère qui aime depuis un, deux, trois, comptait-elle sur ses doigts, quatre, cinq, oui bon depuis très longtemps, la très chère sœur de Mary Mcdonald, ici présente, Mercia Mcdonnald, lui a enfin demandé sa main.

\- Ce n'est que cela.

\- Comment ça, que cela, mais c'est une grande nouvelle, il a enfin réussi à vaincre sa timidité et lui demander sa main.

\- En fait, commença Lily gênée puis s'interrompit.

\- Oui, continue Lily, je t'écoute. J'attends Lily, dit Marlène qui s'était levée et la surplombé de son mètre soixante-dix.

\- Eh bien, cela fait, plus de trois ou quatre ans que Mercia et Nate sont fiancés, et…

\- Attends, attends. Trois ou quatre ans, non, cela s'est passé la semaine dernière. Attends, tu appelles mon frère Nathaniel, Nate, réalisa-t-elle éberlué. Que me caches-tu Lily ? Lui demanda-t-elle suspicieuse. Mary, pourquoi tu ne sembles pas surprise.

\- J'étais déjà au courant, Mar'.

\- J'étais la seule à ne pas le savoir ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je veux une explication, et maintenant.

\- Nate et moi sommes amis Marley. Il m'a beaucoup aidée en première année, c'était mon tuteur. On a créé des liens, et on a gardé contact quand il est parti de l'école. Il m'a notamment aidé pour réviser les BUSES.

\- Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit cela ?

\- Marlène, tu n'as jamais été super proche de ton frère. Je ne voulais pas t'enlever cette relation.

\- Mais Lily, tu ne m'as jamais rien enlevé. Nathaniel et moi sommes trop différents, je n'aurai jamais été jalouse. Et puis, depuis le premier jour je t'ai toujours considérée comme une sœur, tout comme Mary, nous sommes une famille. Donc, puisque tu en sais plus que moi, quand vont-ils se marier ? J'attends personnellement cet événement depuis plusieurs années.

\- Je crois que le mariage est prévu pour cet été et que toi et Mary vous êtes l'équivalent sorcier des demoiselles d'honneurs.

\- Oh non, tout mais pas ça, se lamentaient Mary et Marlène. »

Cependant, leurs lamentations ne durèrent pas longtemps. En effet, elles furent interrompues par les cris et les rires qui maintenant emplissait les alentours du lac noir qui il y a encore cinq minutes n'était troublés que par le bavardage des trois jeunes filles de seize ans. Quatre garçons débraillé venait d'arriver suivit d'une horde de jeune fille. « C'est pas possible, il est là.

\- Ils sont là, Lily. Corrigea Mary.

\- Je m'en vais à ce soir, les filles, dit-elle en se levant. »

Mais alors qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre la bibliothèque qui était son endroit de détente, loin de lui et de ses flashes qui pouvait la rendre folle, le seul endroit où elle pouvait être au calme avec ses pensées. Elle buta contre lui. Elle s'éloigna en vitesse, et couru dans la direction opposée. Mais elle fut sitôt rattrapée, il était devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. « Lily, Lily, pourquoi me fuis-tu ? lui demanda-t-il avec un air contrit.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Mais enfin, Potter tu n'es qu'un imbécile, toujours à faire des pitreries, des blagues comme si rien ne te touchais avec tes quatre acolytes. Tu t'en prends à Severus, mon meilleur ami, depuis le premier jour avec ton fidèle Black, à le surnommer Servillus. Cependant, elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire l'entière vérité, qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, elle voulait le toucher avait-elle découvert au cours des années, le fuir était devenues son moyen de défense surtout dans ces moment-là où elle sentait la gifle partir.

\- Mais Lily…

\- Pas de mais Lily, dit-elle en se retenant de le gifler, Potter, ce que tu fais est mal, tu perturbes l'école entière. Je suis une préfète. Maintenant, bouges de mon chemin, dit-elle en le dépassant pour rejoindre Severus qu'elle voyait plus loin sur le chemin. Hé, Sev !

\- Lily, comment vas-tu ? Et les BUSES alors ?

\- Je pense que cela vas aller, seulement la défense contre les forces du mal me semble compromise. Le professeur Dumbledore a de plus en plus de mal à trouver de titulaire au poste et qui en plus soit compétant.

\- Ouais, mais ne penses-tu pas que…

\- Severus, non, l'interrompit-elle. La magie ne peut pas servir à tout, il faut être ouvert d'esprit, comme le disais le professeur Flaemont, j'aimerais qu'elle revienne, dit-elle rêveuse.

\- La grand-mère de Potter… favoritisme marmonnât-il.

\- Sev' tu sais très bien que c'est faux, elle était bien plus exigeantes avec lui qu'avec tous les autres premières années.

\- Tu le défends toujours Lily.

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Je passe mon temps à le réprimander, l'engueuler, ainsi que sa troupe, mais aussi à éviter de le gifler, le toucher pensa-t-elle en dernier. Tu crois que cela me plaît ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Tu vois, tu le reconnais.

\- Mais, je reconnais quoi ? J'en ai terminé de cette discussion de toute façon nous ne serons jamais d'accord ! Finissait-elle alors que Severus s'élevait dans les airs soulevait par la cheville, et s'écrasant par terre d'un coup.

\- Alors Servillus, tu préfères le ciel ou le sol, dis-moi je suis curieux.

\- James Potter, l'utilisation de sortilège sur ses camarades est formellement interdite ! Et arrêtes de me suivre. Lui cria-t-elle dessus. Sev, tu vas bien, lui demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

\- Ne m'approche pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'être défendu par un de ces lions, qui plus une sang de bourbe, les mots sortir tous seuls de sa bouche sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et il se retrouva de nouveau suspendus dans les airs.

Lily était paralysée, il l'avait utilisée, il lui avait dit qu'elle était, qu'elle était, non, non, ce n'était pas possible, c'est son meilleur ami. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, des lames laceraient son cœur.

Comment avait-il osé dire ses mots ? Comment ? James n'était pas en colère, non, c'était pire que ça, la rage l'habitait. « Severus Servillus Rogue, grinçait-il, essayant de contrôler sa rage, tu as osé…

\- James, mon ami, calme-toi ! lui dit Sirius en l'attrapant par les épaules. Lily, regarde-la. Finit-il en forçant James à regarder dans la direction opposée. »

Il la vit alors comme pour la première fois, les larmes coulait le long de ses joues, ces yeux était emplit de tristesse, elle était vulnérable et à la fois tellement belle, et si fragile. Rogue n'avait plus aucune importance, seul Lily comptait, il fit un pas vers elle, aucune réaction de sa part, il en fit un autre, encore un autre, puis un autre. Il se trouvait maintenant juste en face d'elle, moins de cinq centimètre séparait leurs visages. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle s'était transformée en une statue, une magnifique statue qui pleurait à chaude larmes. Il enferma ses mains dans les siennes. « Lily. Lily. Appelait-il d'une voix douce tout en lui relevant la tête, il avait besoin de voir ses yeux. Lily, Lily arrêtes de pleurer, dit-il. Elle n'avait aucune réaction. Sirius, va les chercher ! cria-t-il à l'intention du grand brun qui braquer Rogue de sa baguette, prêt à lui lancer de nombreux sort, lui faire payer ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- James, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé.

\- Sirius, maintenant !

\- Bon, d'accord dit-il en se détournant de Rogue qui en profita pour détaler à toute jambe vers le château. Arrivée, au bord du lac noir où elles étaient restées à l'ombre sous le saule, il leur cria, les jumelles en M !

\- Quoi, Black ?

\- Tu veux notre photo ? continua Marlène.

\- Eh, du calme, les Jumelles. Je viens vous avertir que votre copine, la rouquine, ah ça rime, je m'épate parfois par mon génie.

\- Black,… prévint Mary, le regard noir.

\- Ah ça si on ne peut même plus se vanter de son génie. Donc, la dernière triplette, Evans a besoin de vous. Enfin, d'après James dont je suis apparemment devenu le coursier, finit-il dans le vide. Aucun remerciement, pas de merci, qu'ai-je fais au monde. Cria-t-il dans la direction des jeunes filles qui rigolaient de sa réaction.

Arrivée au sommet de la colline, elles ne purent croire ce qu'elles virent. « Mary, pince-moi !

\- Non, toi pince-moi, Mar', je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de voir, c'est pas possible.

\- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, impossible. Elle ne le gifle pas, ne le repousse pas. Black ?

\- Oui, très chère ?

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Le serpent a enfin montré sa vraie nature.

\- Hein, parles clairement Black !

\- Mais, c'est tout à fait clair, oh, oh, oh, dit-il en découvrant la scène au côté des filles qui lui lançaient un regard noir. D'accord, donc, Evans discutait avec Servillus des leurs BUSEs je crois, et ben James a fait son James…

\- Oui, donc, il a embêté Rogue.

\- Ouais, maugréa Sirius, et Evans est intervenue pour l'aider sauf que Rogue, ben, il s'est énervé, il a dit…

\- Non, il n'a pas osé, dit Mary en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Oh si, cela a mis dans une rage noire, très noire James, mais Lily, elle s'est pétrifié aucune réaction. Rien du tout.

\- Vraiment inquiétant, jugea Marlène, mais ceci dit-elle en montrant la scène devant elle, c'est encore plus inquiétant. »

Lily était tout contre lui, elle s'appuyait sur lui, se serrant contre son torse. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était arrivé, une seconde plus tôt, il essayait de la consoler, qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Elle pleurait encore plus fort qu'avant, il la serrait fort contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras. Mais elle était plutôt calme et détendu. Elle se détendait à son contact, s'apaisait. Il était dans sa bulle, dans leur bulle de calme et de sérénité, il ne voulait que ce moment cesse, il se sentait si bien, comme au paradis. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la belle, magnifique Lily Evans en cinq ans, quelques gifles par ci par là quand elle perdait son calme, mais rien d'aussi intime pensa-t-il que cette étreinte. Cependant, ce moment de sérénité cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commençait. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces, il tituba et elle s'enfuit en courant. James était abasourdi, il ne comprenait plus rien.

« Réaction normale, enfin. Entendit-il derrière lui.

\- Ah, vous êtes là, dit-il gêné en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je n'ai…

\- Ouais, c'est bon, on sait, Mr Beau Gosse, nous as mis au courant, l'interrompit Marlène en secouant la main.

\- Enfin, enfin, on reconnaît ma beauté, cria Sirius en levant les bras au ciel. Tu as entendu James.

\- Ne prends pas la grosse tête, Black, dit Mary, elle plaisante comme toujours te concernant. Dit-elle en s'éloignant suivant la piste de Lily vers le château.

Quelque minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles rien ne se dit, les deux garçons échangeait des regards et des coups d'œil comme si ils discutaient d'une manière assez virulente d'après ce que Marlène pouvait voir. Elle dit alors : « C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre compagnie, les gars, mais j'ai plus important à faire, dit-elle en rejoignant elle aussi le château. Et arrêtez de vous engueuler ! leur cria-t-elle. »

* * *

Lily courait, encore et encore. Elle gravissait des marches, des marches et encore des marches, toujours des marches. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, mais elle savait qu'elle allait le plus loin de James Potter, de Severus humainement possible. Elle devait être seule, il fallait qu'elle soit seule. Elle devait réfléchir, penser, analyser. Elle était arrivée dans le coin le plus calme et loin de l'agitation du château, l'endroit idéal, la tour d'astronomie. Elle avait toujours aimé les cours d'astronomie, la nuit, la place des étoiles dans le ciel, leurs mouvements, la prévisibilité de leur trajectoire, mais aussi de savoir qu'elles seraient toujours là, le lendemain, le jour d'après, etc… Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle regardait au dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait, l'après-midi qui avait si bien commencé touchait déjà à sa fin dans deux jours elle repartirait dans son autre maison, celle qu'elle aurait dû considérer comme la première elle le savait, sauf qu'elle n'y arrivait plus. Pétunia ne lui adressait plus la parole, sa mère n'était jamais là, et son père parcourait le monde encore et toujours, même si elle s'inquiétait de moins en moins. La peur et le rejet ne la quittaient jamais. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire cet été ? Elle ne pourrait pas rester tout l'été avec Severus comme elle avait toujours fait, pas après ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle aurait dû s'en douter pourtant qu'un jour cela arriverai, elle connaissait les rumeurs, les entendait. Elle n'avait jamais voulu y prêter attention, c'était son ami, son meilleur ami. Elle s'était trompée, avait été aveugle, complètement aveugle. Elle se sentait perdue, complètement perdue. Au milieu de ces tourments qui lui donnait l'impression de se noyer et de mourir de froid tout en même temps qui la perdait plus encore dans un abime d'une profondeur sans fin, elle pressentait au fond d'elle, de son être qu'elle ne serai jamais seule, jamais, c'était une certitude. Ce calme, cette sérénité en l'avenir, elle ne les ressentait que rarement, pratiquement jamais. Mais cette après-midi au plus fort de la tempête, elle les avait ressentis auprès de James quand il la serrait tout contre lui. Elle avait pu sentir et entendre son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. La nuit avait recouvert le château et ses alentours, Lily pouvait voir les étoiles apparaitre une à une dans le ciel. Il fallait qu'elle descende, quitte son refuge, Mary et Marlène devaient s'inquiéter de ne plus la voir depuis plus de trois heures, qu'elle ne soit pas descendu diner, non plus, mais elle se sentait si bien ici, loin de tout.

* * *

« James arrêtes de tourner en rond, cela ne sert à rien ! Dis-lui, Remus. Criait Sirius au milieu du dortoir.

\- Sirius, Sirius, Sirius… dit Remus en secouant la tête installé sur son lit, que je le dise ou pas, il ne va pas plus m'écouter qu'il ne t'écoute toi. Il s'inquiété pour…

\- Lily, l'interrompit-il, je sais. Il s'inquiète, se préoccupe toujours de Lily Evans. Il est toujours en train de parler d'Evans, toute la journée, à chaque heure de la journée, à l'observer, à la contempler. C'est une obsession, Remus, une obsession. Dit-il en se rapprochant de lui. Cette fille et son attirance pour elle le détruise à petit feu, un petit peu plus chaque jours, chaque année.

\- Arrêtes d'exagérer Sirius. Et puis, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète après ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi, toi aussi tu t'inquiètes, ne mens pas.

\- Il faut que je sorte de cette pièce, j'étouffe, parla enfin James en se ruant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et franchit.

\- Tu vois, il ne va pas bien ! dit Sirius inquiet en pointant la porte. Il fait n'importe quoi.

\- N'importe quoi pour toi, Sirius !

\- Lunard, arrêtes de, de, de me...

\- De te quoi, Sirius ? Va te coucher, maintenant. Tu me fatigues. Au lit !

\- Mais Remus !

\- Non, Sirius, arrêtes de faire l'enfant. Tu vas au lit, maintenant. Peter dors, je veux dormir alors maintenant, tu vas te coucher et surtout te taire, Sirius Black. Dit Remus en éteignant toute les lumières de la pièce. »

Il souriait, adossé à la porte. Il n'arrêtait jamais de s'inquiéter par rapport à sa relation à sens unique avec Lily, mais c'était plus fort que lui et cela depuis la première fois. Il descendait les marches une à une, il savait qu'elle allait bien, enfin qu'elle ne courait aucun danger imminent mais il devait le voir de ses yeux. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune, ce qui était étrange pensa James, la salle commune était toujours remplis de monde, le calme et le silence surtout juste après le repas, ce n'était pas normal. Il vit alors, posé sur la table juste en dessous d'une des nombreuses fenêtres de la salle, bien en évidence, un bout de parchemin froissé. Il voulait le lire, mais en même temps il était terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Il s'approcha de la cheminé, la luminosité avait baissé, le soleil était en train de se coucher, il ne devait pas être loin de 22h, il déplia le bout de parchemin, et sur lequel il put y déchiffrer :

« Hey J,

Nous avons fait libéré la salle par Remus et Em' Vance de 7ème. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien, elle assimile, c'est tout.

M. »

Mary, toujours là pour lui, pour le rassurer. Ces petits qu'elle lui faisait passer où laissait un peu partout dans le château l'aidait beaucoup, quand Lily ne lui adressait plus la parole, ne le touchait plus par inadvertance ou de manière plus voulu. Il était heureux de l'attention et des informations qu'elle lui donnait sans jugé sa non-relation avec Lily comme ne s'en privait pas de le faire Sirius. Il ne pouvait rien n'y faire, chaque été ce sentiment s'était renforcé, il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'elle, qu'il n'était entier que quand elle était proche de lui. Il savait que c'était dingue, un signe de folie même chez les sorciers mais il ne pouvait rien n'y faire, il avait fouillé, lu tous les livres qui pouvait traité des impressions de connaître quelqu'un que ce soit chez les moldus et les sorciers dans la bibliothèque de l'école et rien, rien du tout n'était ressorti de ses recherches.

Il faisait maintenant nuit depuis plus d'une heure, et la fatigue commençait à l'emporter sur sa volonté de rester éveiller. Il s'était installé installée sur le canapé en face de la cheminé, allongé de tout son long. Ses paupières commençait à se faire lourdes, tombant de plus en fort et longtemps, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il s'endormit sur ce canapé en face de la cheminé.

* * *

Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait eu droit aux réprimandes assez violentes et bruyantes de la grosse dame, c'était assez marrant enfin de compte de la voir s'égosiller sans produire un seul son sur l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait. Elle arrivait à peine dans la salle commune, qu'elle le vit, allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, sa tête reposant de manière instable sur l'accoudoir, les yeux clos, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Elle s'approcha fasciné par la vision qui s'offrait à elle, le reflet des flammes sur sa peau, l'éclat de bronze de sa peau. Elle s'agenouilla au pied du sofa, il semblait si calme, si serein, si détendu, tout le contraire de ce qu'il paraissait lorsque le soleil était. Et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle caressait doucement, délicatement le visage de James. Absorbée par le contact entre elle et lui, la douceur de sa peau, elle ne remarqua pas que deux yeux noisette l'observaient. Elle était concentrée sur les sensations de réconfort, de douceur et d'apaisement que provoquait ce geste en elle. C'est alors que tout sens logique la quitta définitivement, ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celles de James. Elle était électrisée, un courant électrique la traversait de part en part, électrifiant chaque parcelle de son corps. Plus rien ne la retenait, elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pensé se retrouver à califourchon sur James Potter entrain de l'embrasser. Elle savait que James était à présent parfaitement réveillé et conscient de ce qu'il se passait, elle sentait ses mains chaudes remonter puis redescendre le long de son dos. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'arrêtait. Elle n'y arrivait pas, ce n'était pas elle. « Lily, Lily, Lily, chuchotait-il tout contre sa bouche. »

C'est alors que tout s'arrêta, se stoppa. James la repoussa gentiment mais la repoussa quand même tout en laissant un très faible espace physique entre eux. Elle avait fermé les yeux, elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne pouvait pas le voir, c'était trop dure. Elle senti une main chaude et douce se poser sur sa joue. Elle entendit James murmurer de sa douce voix : « Lily, Lily si jolie et si belle, ouvre les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas, ce que j'ai fait deviendra alors réel. Je ne peux pas, non, non, non.

\- Lily, tu peux le faire, dit-il ce n'est pas difficile. Je ne dirai rien, rien du tout, je te le promets, Lily. »

Lily souleva alors, doucement, vraiment très doucement ses paupières. Son regard d'émeraude croisa alors instantanément le regard chocolat de James. Elle ne voyait que ces deux iris chocolat qui étaient rempli d'incompréhension, mais aussi de soulagement mais surtout d'envie, reflet des siennes. Ces yeux la figèrent, elle avait toujours se pressentiment de connaître James mais elle enfouissait au plus profond d'elle, refoulait toute les émotions qui lui était lié, elle savait qu'elle se voilait la face pendant de nombreuse années, mais ce regard, ce regard…

* * *

Elle reprenait son souffle assise dans son lit. Dans son lit ? Comment était-elle arrivée dans son lit ? Son dernier souvenir était vraiment, vraiment très gênant, à califourchon sur James Potter, James ¨Potter, son visage à quelques centimètre de celui de Potter, ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux qui, elle n'arrivait à croire ce qu'elle avait vu dans son regard, ses images d'une rencontre qu'elle n'avait vécu, des baisers encore et encore, accentuant encore plus cette sensation qu'elle avait perçue lors de leur première rencontre.

De faibles rayons de lumière passaient à travers les lourds rideaux rouges de leur dortoir. Elle était bien trop réveillée, elle ne pouvait se rendormir. Elle se leva alors tout doucement, et marchant sur la pointe des pieds elle sortit de la pièce. Elle sentait la fraicheur des pierres des escaliers pour rejoindre la salle commune. Arrivée sur le seuil de la salle commune, elle le vit. Il était là, assis sur le canapé, baissé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête entre les mains, si vulnérable. Jamais, il ne lui était apparu ainsi. Brusquement, il leva la tête vers elle. Des cernes, des énormes cernes, il ne devait pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, se dit-elle. C'est alors qu'il l'appela doucement tout en se levant et se dirigeant vers elle. « Lily, Lily, continua-t-il en lui prenant la main, la guidant vers le sofa, sur lequel, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Lily, que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Lily, réponds-moi, je t'en prie, finit-il les yeux humides, la vox brisée, ne lâchant pas sa main.

\- James, il…

\- Lily, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de comprendre, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as em ? s'interrompit-il, tout seulement, pourquoi, Lily ?

\- Je ne sais pas James, je n'en sais rien, d'accord, dit-elle en regardant droit devant elle en essayant de retirer sa main de celle de James, la colère et l'agacement montant en elle.

\- Lily, regarde-moi, dit-il en s'agenouillant face à elle. Lily, je ne dirai rien, rien du tout, notre conversation ne sortira pas d'ici. On fera comme si rien ne s'était passé hier et ce matin, si cela te rassure, mais je t'en prie parles-moi.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise, James !

\- La vérité, seulement la vérité, Lily. Je ne veux rien d'autre que comprendre.

\- Tu veux comprendre, comprendre, mais James, je ne comprends même pas moi-même ma réaction de cette nuit, d'accord, alors comment veux-tu que je te donne une explication. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que c'était impulsif, tu étais là, si calme, si serein, si…

\- Peut-être, peut-être que tu…

\- Que je quoi, James, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Que tu m'apprécie plus que tu ne le reconnais, que toi aussi, tu perçois cette connexion entre nous depuis le premier jour, dit-il en se levant à son tour, la dominant de toute sa hauteur et la fixant du regard.

\- James, murmura-t-elle…

\- Lily, dit-il en se rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

\- James, je t'en prie. Tu connais la vérité, ne m'oblige pas, déclara-t-elle les yeux humide levant la tête, le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Lily, dis-le, j'ai besoin de l'entendre, de te l'entendre dire. Je suis en train de devenir fou à cause de tous ces non-dits, Lily.

\- James, j'ai peur que si je te dis ce que tu as envie d'entendre que cela devienne réel.

\- Réel, mais Lily, c'est réelle, ces frissons que tu as lorsque je te touche, ces échanges de regard, cette connexion entre nous. Nous avons un lien, Lily, reconnais-le.

\- Je le sais, James que nous somme liée, t'es content, cria-t-elle énervée. Mais je ne peux pas, c'est trop dure, tu ne comprends pas toute avec lesquelles je me suis liées me quittes ou s'éloigne, je ne suis jamais assez, dit-elle en s'éloignant et lui tournant le dos.

\- Ne dis pas ça Lily.

\- Mais, c'est la stricte vérité ! Je ne suis pas assez normal pour ma sœur, je ne suis pas assez sorcière pour Sev', et mes parents, ils…

\- Lily, l'interrompit-il en la serrant dans ses bras tout contre lui. Tu es toi, sorcière d'origine moldu, et alors ! Tu es Lily Annabeth Evans, tu es curieuse, inventive, brillante, magnifique, lui murmurait-il au creux de l'oreille la faisant trembler et frissonner. Tu es toi, rien que toi et c'est énorme, ne te juge par rapport aux attentes des autres. Tu es extrêmement forte, Lily.

Les bras de James étaient réconfortants. Elle se sentait mieux même si elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi James et elle semblaient partager un lien et qui s'était renforcé tout au long des années mais particulièrement ces derniers jours.

Ils se séparèrent sans se quitter des yeux, ce qui c'était passé resterait entre eux, cela serai leur secret, personne ne devait le savoir, surtout Marlène et Sirius.

* * *

La journée avait été très longue, mais jamais il, depuis sa rencontre avec Lily, n'avait été aussi heureux, aussi détendu, rien ne réussit à le démoraliser lors de cette dernière journée à l'école, ni la victoire de la coupe des quatre maisons par Serpentard, ni la présence de Rogue derrière Lily à chacun de ses pas, ni même McGonagall qui lui réclamait encore des heures de colle. Allongée dans son lit, la fatigue le rattrapait, il sombrait de plus en plus profond dans le royaume de morphé, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y perde.

Il s'agitait, se tournait, se retournait dans son lit. Il rêvait plutôt il cauchemardait. Il était entouré d'ombres plus menaçantes et effrayantes les unes que les autres, mais il devait les traversait, il fallait qu'il la rejoigne, il ne pouvait vivre sans elle, il criait : « Lileas, Lileas !

\- James, James, ils sont plus en plus nombreux. Je n'arrive pas à les retenir plus longtemps.

\- Tiens bon, Lileas ! J'arrive, tiens bon, cria-t-il en se rapprochant éliminant de plus en plus d'ombres.

\- James, je n'y arrive plus, ils sont trop nombreux.

\- Je suis là, mon amour ! hurla-t-il alors qu'elle la belle jeune femme aux cheveux auburn s'effondrait. Non ! Non ! »

Il se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Lily, il était persuadé que c'était elle, il en n'aurait mis sa main à couper. Il ne voulait plus éprouver cette sensation qu'on lui arrache une partie de lui-même, qu'il ne soit plus entier, c'était trop douloureux, trop dur. Il se promit alors qu'il veillerai sur son cœur, sur celle à qui il appartenait le plus discrètement possible, mais il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches même si il devait pénétrer dans la réserve de Poudlard et celle de sa grand-mère, plus rien désormais ne l'arrêterai.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous aimez! A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!**

 **Zélinara.**


	6. Chapitre cinquième

Salut à tous et à toutes, voici le cinquièmes chapitre... désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire, il est très long enfin pour moi! Et, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin!

* * *

Chapitre cinquième : un été riche en découverte et nouvelles rencontres

Il manquait de temps, il fallait qu'il la trouve, le départ vers Londres avait lieu dans moins de quinze minutes. Dès qu'il quittera l'enceinte du château, il ne pourra plus lancer ce sort, il devait la trouver et vite. Une carte du château avec tous ses occupants se déplaçant en temps réel, lui seraient bien utile se dit-il en courant dans les couloirs de long, en large et en travers. Alors qu'il traversait un énième fois le hall du château emplit de malles, de cages, et autre qui attendaient d'être chargée dans le train, il la vit, ses long cheveux de feu tressés, elle fronçais les sourcils en se mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieur, elle était contrariée, put remarquer James, qu'elle était belle. Il ne devait cependant pas se laisser distraire, il avait un sort à lancer. Il se cacha dans un des nombreux renforcements au quel Lily tournait le dos. Il leva prudemment sa baguette devant lui, la pointa vers Lily et chuchota la formule : « Vigilate ! ». Une lumière bleue entoura alors Lily durant un millième de seconde, imperceptible sauf pour James. Il était rassurée, maintenant il serait prévenu s'il devait lui arriverai malheur, les temps n'était sûre pour personne mais surtout pour Lily, il le pressentait. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la sortie, avec son pas le plus sûre de lui, l'aire détaché quand soudain il se senti s'immobiliser, il était pétrifier se rendit-il compte. Elle surgit alors devant lui. « James Potter, pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise de te trouver ici ? Tu complotes encore un mauvais coup, Potter ? Réponds-moi, bon sang ! Je ne peux pas faire les questions et les réponses ! Finite ! Alors, Potter ?

\- Mais, pas du tout, Lily, dit-il de manière peu convaincante. Je ne faisais que vérifier si j'avais bien descendu toute mes affaires, pour ne ri…

\- Tut, tut, tut, tut. Ne me mens pas Potter.

\- Mais, c'est la vérité, Lily ! On part dans une dizaine de minutes, pourquoi je préparerai un mauvais coup comme tu dis, maintenant, cela n'a aucun sens, voyons !

\- Oh, mais si Potter, pour ne pas être punis, vu que l'on ne peut débuter une année avec déjà des retenus. Dit-elle en le fusillant du regard.

\- Mais, je te jure Lily que je n'ai rien fait ! dit-il quand Sirius surgit dans la salle.

\- Ah, te voilà, James ! J'ai passé plus d'une demi-heure à te chercher. Tu as finis de faire le tour du château pour…

\- Sirius, tais-toi !

\- Non, ne te tais pas, Black ! Je veux savoir, qu'allais tu dire, dis-t-elle en faisant face à Sirius à qui James faisait de grands geste pour qu'il se taise.

\- Eh, ben…

\- Oui, Black, je t'écoute, dit-elle en s'agaçant.

\- Ben, tu nous connais, Evans.

\- Oui, justement.

\- On va dire, que l'on avait placé un certain nombre de piège-blague dans tout le château au cours de l'année passée. Eh, bien, comme tous les ans dit-il en se grattant le crâne, on, comment dire, fait le ménage, récupère toutes les bombabouse et autres, désamorce tous les pièges, etc… tu vois, rien de bien méchant, Evans. Donc James, tu as fini ?

\- Donc, pas de mauvais coup, Black.

\- Absolument, aucun Evans, souffla-t-il agacé de devoir se répéter. James, alors ?

\- Oui, oui, oui, Sirius. C'est bon, on peut y aller ! dit-il enjoue et soulagé.

\- Tu es bien pressé de me quitter, James, remarqua Lily. C'est une première, dit-elle en retournant à sa liste qu'elle avait posé sur une des malles du hall.

\- Alors, James, tu viens ! cria Sirius qui était déjà à l'autre bout du hall, on devrait déjà être là-bas, Peter et Remus, nous attendent.

\- Oui, c'est bon j'arrive, dit-il en regardant une dernière fois Lily qui était plongée dans ses papiers et ses devoirs de préfète. »

Il marchait en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, se dépêchant, le train partirai avec ou sans eux dans dix minutes, maintenant neuf. « Alors, tu as pu, le faire ?

\- Oui, mais c'était juste, je partais quand elle m'a surpris.

\- Tu es rassurée, maintenant, c'est bon, tu ne vas plus me casser les oreilles avec Evans et ta peur incontrôlée sur sa sécurité. Tu sais, qu'elle peut se défendre, quand même.

\- Oui, j'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à jeter ce sort, Sirius. Mais tu sais très bien que la pratique de la magie en dehors de l'école est proscrite avant dix-sept ans.

\- Je sais James, mais tu n'as pas peur que ton sort et la trace interfèrent entre eux.

\- Non, aucuns soucis pour elle comme pour moi, je me suis assurée de cela, je ne veux pas lui causer d'ennuis à cause de mes inquiétudes que je le reconnais, Sirius, peuvent être quelque fois disproportionnées. Huit minutes, on court Patmol ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, blanches, aiguise, et longues. »

Ils avançaient vite, leurs foulées étaient longues, rapides, et régulière. Il était détendu, il avait toujours couru assez vite, mais depuis le début de l'année et sa transformation réussi en animagus non déclaré, la course était devenue une seconde nature, une partie de lui. Elle lui permettait de se vider la tête, mais aussi de réfléchir. Cinq minutes. Ils avaient passé les grilles du château, la dernière diligence se trouvait juste devant eux, dix mètres, ils allaient la rattraper, cinq mètre, trois mètres, deux mètres, un mètre. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître un Remus Lupin goguenard. « Les amis, vous êtes en retard ! Encore ! dit-il en leur tendant la main.

\- De quoi, tu parles Remus, nous sommes juste à l'heure, dit Sirius en attrapant la main tendu, montant ainsi dans la calèche, et refermant la porte derrière lui.

\- Et, James, Sirius ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour Jamsie, Lunard. Dit-il en s'affalant sur le siège derrière lui. Il sera arrivé là-bas, bien avant nous, comme d'habitude, finit-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Mais, quand même… »

James pouvait les entendre se disputer alors qu'il s'éloignait en direction de la gare, il fallait qu'il fasse le plein d'image du château et de ses environs qu'il n'allait plus revoir pendant les deux mois d'été, il avançait encore et encore, doublant une, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre, puis cinq,… Il se rapprochait de la gare de plus en plus, trois minutes, avant le départ. S'il avait bien compté les diligences qu'il avait doublé, une seule, une seule était encore devant lui, elle devait déjà être arrivée à la gare, ce n'était pas cette année qu'il les rattraperait toutes se dit-il en atteignant lui aussi tranquillement la gare de Pré-au-lard.

« Tiens, un sportif, Mary regardes qui va-là, put entendre James, il vit alors les jumelles en M comme les surnommait Sirius, qui discutait sur le quai.

\- Oui, Marlène, je ne suis pas aveugle. Salut, James ! Alors, tu n'as pas réussi à nous rattraper, lui dit-elle après s'être retournée et lui souriant.

\- Eh, non, pas cette année en tout cas Mary. Dit-il en lui souriant à son tour. Alors prête à rentrer, chez toi, chère amie, dit-il en déposant son bras sur les frêles épaules de Mary. Apparemment, il y a un mariage à préparer.

\- Tout à fait, mon chère. Je n'esp…

\- Et moi, alors on m'oublie, s'écria Marlène agacée. Moi aussi, je suis concernée.

\- Ah, douce Marlène, tant de discrétion. Je ne t'ai pas oubliée, j'essaie juste de ne pas te remarquer, ce qui crois-moi et très difficile dit-il se tournant vers la provenance des jérémiades et souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Potter, tu es irrécupérable. C'est pas vrai, je commence à comprendre Lily.

\- Elle est où, d'ailleurs Lily ? continua-t-il en ignorant Marlène et se tournant vers Mary.

\- Juste derrière toi, Potter. Entendit-il en sursautant, s'éloignant de Mary et se dirigeant vers la source des paroles

\- Lily, Lily. Mais, mais comment tu, tu es arrivée ? bégaya-t-il.

\- Eh bien, Potter, je t'ai vu plus réceptif.

\- Lily, son cerveau vient de griller, dit Marlène en se positionnant à côté d'elle, face à James. Lil', tu l'as surpris, comprends-tu, il ne s'attendait pas à te voir. Il tentait de…

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit Remus qu'il serai là avant nous, comme toujours, l'interrompit Sirius Black beuglant à tout va comme à son habitude. Mais, comment ? se stoppa-t-il.

\- Lily, je crois que tu viens de m'offrir un trajet silencieux, lui sourit Remus qui s'avançait vers elle.

\- Eh Rem'. Alors, comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

\- Ça va, Lily, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Désolé, de t'avoir lâché pour l'inventaire de départ des Gryffondors.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, apparemment tu avais du travail lui répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Ils continuèrent tranquillement leur conversation vers le train et le compartiment des préfets. « James, ouh, ouh. Sirius appelle James, disait celui-ci en agitant la main devant James. Les filles, je suis inquiet, on l'a perdu.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, Black. Râla Marlène. Il est juste surpris de l'arrivée de Lily, comme toi, il y a quelque secondes je te rappelle. Il faut qu'il digère l'information.

\- Quoi, mais quelle information, McKinnon ?

\- Oh, je sais pas, moi, dit-elle jouant avec ses ongles, la relation cordiale entre Lily et Remus, ou le fait qu'elle soit arrivée presque en même temps que lui, qu'elle l'ait surpris avec Mary, c'est au choix, Black. Mary, on n'y va, j'ai une vengeance à planifier.

\- Au revoir, James, dit Mary en passant devant lui.

\- Salut, Mary. Lui répondit-il.

\- Il reprend vie, hallélujah ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu viens Peter, on doit monter à bord. C'est l'heure. Allez, James. On doit y aller !

\- Oui, c'est bon, je suis là, Sirius.

\- En voiture, les maraudeurs ! cria Sirius en montant de le train suivit de Peter et James. »

* * *

Le voyage pour rentrer à Godric's Hollow n'avait jamais été aussi long. « Non, mais c'est pas possible, trois heures pour rentrer de Londres, râlait-il en franchissant la porte. Je suis rentré, il y a quelqu'un, mère, père, grand-mère, Bly, cria-t-il. Personne. » Il avançait tranquillement dans le grand hall, il avait laissé sa malle en bas de l'imposant escalier qu'il était en train de gravir. Il devait en profiter, il n'aurait peut-être pas de seconde chance d'aller fouiller dans la réserve de sa grand-mère.

Cette porte, il se retrouvait de nouveau devant cette porte, la main sur la poignée, prêt à l'ouvrir, sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas, la poignée refusait de s'actionner sous sa pression. La frustration montait en lui, pourquoi, mais pourquoi ne puis-je pas ouvrir cette foutue porte, se dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans celle-ci, un sortilège de protection ou de scellement, mais bien sûr Il tournait en rond d'un pas raide. Son seul espoir de réponse venait de s'envoler, d'être réduit en poussière, en cendre et dire qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Accéder à des livres, de simples livres, d'accord peut-être pas des simples livres inoffensifs, c'est tout ce que je veux, pensait-il. Bly, c'est la solution. « Bly, où es-tu ?

\- Jeune maître James ! dit l'elfe de maison vieillissant arrivant brusquement dans le couloir.

\- Mais où étais-tu, non, c'est bon, je ne veux pas savoir, en fait, dit-il rapidement en s'accroupissant devant l'elfe. Bly, tu peux me faire entrer dans cette pièce.

\- Maître James, dit-elle embarrassée se tordant les mains.

\- Je t'en prie, Bly, je dois pénétrer dans cette pièce, c'est important, très important.

\- Mais maître James, maitresse Aria veut que personne s'introduise dans cette bibliothèque.

\- S'il te plaît, Bly, j'en ai besoin. Bly, c'est un…

\- D'accord, maître James, mais seulement pour cette fois, je n'aime pas désobéir à maîtresse Aria.

\- Tu ne désobéis pas à grand-mère, elle a simplement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que l'on pénètre, jamais ordonnée, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Prêt ?

\- Pas tout à fait, maître James, dit-il en disparaissant avec James. »

La pièce n'avait pas du tout changé, les même rayonnages, les même rideaux, les deux tableaux. Il ne devait pas regarder dans leur direction. Il tourna, légèrement la tête vers Bly : « Merci, Bly. C'est bon, tu peux partir. Je vais juste fouiller dans les bouquins, la remercia-t-il en souriant. » C'est sur ces mots que Bly parti en lui rendant son sourire. Ah nous, maintenant, c'est parti, pensa-t-il.

Trois heures, trois heures qu'il était enfermé dans cette réserve, des livres de toutes sortes jonchés sur le sol de tous les côtés, et rien, il n'avait rien appris. Ils traitaient de toutes sortes de sujets totalement différents des uns des autres comme les voyages transdimentionnels, les voyages dans le temps, mais rien sur les impressions de déjà vu, les rêves, rien, nada, que dalle, pour l'instant, il ne devait pas perdre espoir d'obtenir des réponses. C'est alors, que quelque chose de vraiment bizarre se produisit et cela même pour le monde magique, un livre sur un rayonnage qu'il n'avait points encore explorer, s'illumina, comme si il l'appelait. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci, il brillait de plus en plus, la lumière s'accentua lorsqu'il le saisit entre les mains puis elle s'éteignit révélant son titre en lettre cursive rouge. « _Coniunctis animis : magicis, principiorum et fidei_ , lut-il à voix haute, du Latin vraiment. Comment je suis censé comprendre, ce qu'il y a dans ce fichue livre. Dit-il frustré, c'est du Latin !

\- Et tu n'es pas censé être dans cette pièce, James.

\- Grand-mère, dit-il surpris se retournant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Comment, ah, Bly bien sûr…

\- Grand-mère, il fallait, je devais pénétrer dans ta bibliothèque. J'ai besoin de réponses. J'en ai marre de rien savoir, de ne rien trouver à l'école, j'ai besoin de ces réponses. Depuis quatre mois, presque toute les nuits, je fais des cauchemars, non c'est pire que cela grand-mère, dit-il en s'arrachant les cheveux. Je vis ces instants, comme si j'y étais, je ressens tout vraiment tout lors de ces « visions ». Alors que cela te plaisent ou non, grand-mère, je reste ici, je continue mes recherches.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-elle. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, je vais juste te permettre d'entrée et sortir d'ici, dit-elle en sortant sa baguette.

\- Je sais, grand-mère dit-il en se rasseyant au sol entouré de ses livres, je dois trouver seul les réponses à mes questions, c'est ce que tu m'as appris mais merci quand même, lui sourit-il au milieu des pages.

\- Un conseil, pense que tu comprends tout, mon chéri, en générale cela aide. Dit-elle en sortant. »

Penser que je comprends tout, c'est quoi, ce charabia grand-ma. C'est du latin ! Okay, c'est du Latin, penser que je parle latin, que cela a un sens pour moi, que je le comprends. C'est peut-être la solution, réfléchissait-il. Il reprit alors le livre et le posa sur le sol devant lui. « Je comprends ce que je lis, ce n'est pas du latin, je comprends ce que je lis, je comprends ce que je lis, je comprends… psalmodiait-il à voix haute et forte essayant de s'en convaincre le plus fortement possible tout en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur ces mots. Il faut que je garde cette pensée plus que tout à l'esprit, finit-il en rouvrant les yeux. » Incroyable, les lettres bougeait, se transformait devant ses yeux, cela fonctionnait. « Âmes sœur : principes et croyances magiques, lut-il. Il l'ouvrit alors, le même phénomène se produisit encore, et encore, et encore à chaque page qu'il lisait. C'était incroyable, magique, un sort très compliqué de codage devait recouvrir ces pages, pour les protéger.

Le soleil avait à présent disparut, et la lune s'était levé, ainsi que les étoiles, mais James n'avait point quitté la pièce, ni le livre qu'il lisait avec avidité en prenant des notes depuis plusieurs heures sans s'arrêter. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il lisait mais il savait que c'était important, pour lui mais aussi pour Lily. Soudain, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un mot, non, ce n'était pas un mot, c'était un prénom : Lulia.

« Lily, murmura-t-il en passant doucement les doigts sur le papier, ma Lily, il continua alors sa lecture encore plus intéressé à haute voix, Lulia, fille de Caius Lulius haut général, je fus séparée très tôt et jeune de ma famille, je n'étais que trop différente, sortiarius, jeteuse de sorts, c'est ainsi, que l'on m'appelait, … alors qu'il clignait des yeux, il vit, il la vit, Lily mais ce n'était pas Lily. Il arrêta sa lecture, ce témoignage le retournait au plus haut point. Il tourna encore plusieurs pages sur lesquelles les témoignages continuaient. Il s'arrêta, soudainement, sa vision devenant floue. Il était fatigué, il devait s'arrêtait, se reposer, manger… Il se leva et quitta la pièce qui se verrouilla derrière lui, en emportant avec lui, le fameux livre.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers sa chambre, en trainant le pas. Arrivée devant la porte, il buta contre sa malle qui bizarrement n'avait pas franchi la porte, deux lettres ainsi qu'un plat reposaient sur son dessus. Il prit alors le plat les lettres avec lui, sans lâcher le livre et laissant devant sa chambre la malle qu'il aurait tout le temps de ranger le lendemain.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il lisait la première lettre tout en mangeant un poulet coco-curry-citron que Bly améliorait chaque fois qu'il revenait pour les vacances.

« Chère James,

Ton père et moi sommes désolés de ne pas être là, pour t'accueillir. Mais, nous avons eu une urgence. Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Nous t'aimons, James, plus que tous. Nous serons de retour d'ici une semaine, en attendant ta grand-mère retourne au manoir. Ne fais pas trop de bêtises. »

Il commençait à être habitué à la solitude, il ne voyait que très peu ses parents depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Il avait vite compris qu'il devait être autonome, et s'occuper de lui-même, ses parents, il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas toujours là pour lui, tout comme sa grand-mère. Il ne laissa pas ces sombres pensées davantage envahir son esprit, la deuxième lettre l'intéressait davantage. Elle venait des McKinnon, que lui voulait Marlène, se demandait-il. Il ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe. Il y avait deux parchemins.

« Hey Potter,

Je sais pas ce que mon frère te trouve mais il t'invite à son mariage. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez toi et Lily avec lui.

A plus Marlène. »

Il y avait un autre mot plus bas sur la feuille de parchemin, une écriture différente.

« Potter,

J'ai cru entendre que tu as un certain don en matière de blagues et sortilèges, que tu as sacrement améliorée depuis ta première blague. Lily, Evans n'arrêtes pas de tempêter à ton sujet, c'est que tu dois être vraiment doué. Ainsi, j'aimerais que toi et ton acolyte Black veniez à mon mariage pour ajouter un grain de folie.

Nathaniel Mckinon.

PS : Ci-joint ton invitation ainsi que celle de tes parents, et ta grand-mère au mariage. Et, surtout arrêtes d'embêtes Lily Evans. »

James était soulagé, ce n'était juste que cela, il avait pendant un court moment eu assez peur de ce que McKinnon pouvait lui demander. Ces vacances devenaient de plus en plus intéressantes, même si il ne devait pas oublier ses recherches sur la connexion qu'il partageait avec Lily et ses étranges rêves.

* * *

« Non, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas tu ne peux pas laisser, John, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas, pleurait-elle à chaude larmes qui coulait sur ses joues rouges.

\- Sois courageuse Lisbeth, je sais que tu es forte, dit-il en levant difficilement le bras pour lui caresser la joue. Tu es forte, courageuse, intelligente, tu vas vivre, il faut que tu vives, que tu aimes, pour nous, moi mais surtout pour toi.

\- Comment arriverai-je sans toi, tu es toute ma vie, John, dit-elle en lui caressant son beau visage livide.

\- Tu y arriveras, tu as déjà vécu pire, tu n'es pas seule, tu ne seras jamais seule, dit-il dans son dernier souffle.

\- Non, John, non, non, non, pleurait-elle ne le lâchant pas, son corps agiter de spasmes. »

Lily pleurait, des larmes silencieuses qui coulait le long de ses joues, assise dans son lit, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Deux jours, cela faisait à peine deux jours qu'elle était rentrée de Poudlard, et chaque fois qu'elle s'assoupissait des images de séparations, de douleurs pour ne pas dire de mort la hantait, la bouleversait de plus en plus. Elle se sentait devenir folle. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à ses parents mais elle ne pouvait garder pour elle seule ses cauchemars. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, recroquevillée, les genoux contre elle. Elle n'entendait pas les coups rythmés porté à sa fenêtre, elle n'entendit pas s'ouvrir avec fracas la porte de sa chambre claquant contre le mur. « Lily, fais rentrer cet oiseau de malheur, ses coups m'empêche de dormir ! Je travail, moi ! Insista la jeune fille blonde se tenant dans le cadre de la porte. Lily, cria-t-elle.

\- Oui, Pétunia lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix en s'essuyant les yeux, et tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Ton oiseau de malheur ! dit-elle en pointant la fenêtre. Ouvre-lui, finit-elle en repartant comme elle était venue. »

Lily se leva tranquillement, se dirigea vers la dite fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand laissant entrer la petite chouette blanche, qui se dirigea vers son perchoir à côté de son bureau et de ses livres de cours. « Aelia, Aelia, ma toute belle, que fais-tu ici, dit-elle en la caressant. Marlène en avait assez de toi, lui sourit-elle. » C'est alors qu'elle vit, accroché à une de ses pattes, une enveloppe, son nom était inscrit dessus sauf que ce n'était pas l'écriture de son amie mais celle de son frère. Elle se demandait ce que lui voulait ce cher Nate. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe, et commença sa lecture.

« Ma Lily,

J'espère que tu te portes bien, que ton retour chez toi t'enchante ou que du moins tu en es heureuse. Ne fais pas trop attention à ta sœur, elle t'aime sous les apparences qui peuvent être trompeuses. Et, ma Lily, ne laisse Severus Rogue entrer dans ta tête, tu as pris une décision qui je sais fait très mal, te fait énormément souffrir, mais c'est sa faute, il t'a fait mal, il t'a dit des mots qu'aucun sorcier et surtout un ami ne devrais te dire. N'en doute surtout pas Lily, tu es belle, intelligente, douée… tu as énormément de qualité que tu ne montres que peu mais qui sont là. N'oublie surtout pas que je suis ton ami, et que tu peux tout, vraiment tout me dire, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Sinon, comme je te l'avais annoncé dans ma dernière lettre, Mercia et moi avons enfin choisi la date pour le mariage, nous sommes mis d'accord pour les invités, leur nombres, etc… enfin sur tous les petits détails, et sur toi, ma Lil'. Et oui, ma chère Lily, toi, je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire partie du cortège, mais j'ai besoin de toi, tu es mon amie, ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai donné mes fiches sur les BUSES. Alors, je t'en prie acceptes, Lil'. Donc, comme nous avons déjà nos deux demoiselles magiciennes, ma Lily accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin avec mon cousin qui est un idiot fini mais j'ai pas eu le choix. Tu aurais un rôle de soutien moral et affectif, tu n'auras rien à faire, juste être là pour moi. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Dis, oui, je t'en prie !

Ton ami Nate.

PS : Ma sœur souhaite t'inviter passez la semaine avec nous juste avant le mariage, mais tu n'es absolument pas obligé de venir. »

Elle serait contre elle les morceaux de parchemin tout contre son cœur, cette lettre lui apportait du baume au cœur. Elle ne voulait, il est vrai en aucun cas participer au mariage, elle ne se pensait pas à sa place dans le cortège, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un mariage sorcier. De plus, les temps étaient de plus en plus troublés, les attaques se multipliaient contre les personnes comme elle mais aussi toutes les personnes qui les acceptaient de la part des magemorts comme il se faisait appeler. Elle ne voulait les mettre en dangers par sa juste présence. Elle prit alors la décision d'écrire la lettre la plus difficile de sa vie, armée d'un stylo et de papier, les mots, et les larmes coulaient sur le papier. Elle accrocha en tremblant sa lettre pleine de regrets sur une des pâtes d'Aelia. « Retourne chez Marlène, lui chuchota-t-elle en la lui ouvrant la fenêtre. Elle regarda Aelia s'envolait, son vol régulier et lent l'apaisait. Mais même cette image qui l'avait toujours réconfortait n'y arrivait pas. C'était trop dur, dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve était son seule espoir pour oublier, ce sentiment, cette sensation de vide qui commençait à l'envahir. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, pelotonnée sous ses couvertures… Elle ne luta pas contre ses paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules.

A une centaine des kilomètre de là, James perçut une douleur intense qui lui vrillait la poitrine, c'était douloureux, extrêmement douloureux. Lily, Lily souffrait, ce n'était pas le sortilège, il en était certain. Il le savait, au plus profond de lui. Le livre qu'il avait trouvé ne contenait que des témoignages sur tout ce qu'il avait lu pour l'instant, mais c'était très instructif. Il y avait une récurrence des rêves, les derniers témoignages ressemblaient énormément à ce qu'il avait vu dans ses cauchemars. Mais la suite de sa lecture attendrai, il devait aller voir Lily, maintenant. La maison était vide pour encore quatre jours, il pouvait aller la voir chez elle mais surtout, il le devait.

Le magicobus, n'avait jamais été autant bondé de monde, aller chez Lily lui avait pris toute la matinée. Il se tenait devant la porte des Evans, il n'osait y frapper, alors qu'il s'approchait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur une fille légèrement plus âgée, blonde comme les blés. Elle se figea dans l'entrebâillement de la porte lui faisant un sourire enjôleur, et lui dit : « Tu es perdue ?

\- Non, pas du tout, lui sourit-il en retour. Je suis venu voir Lily.

\- Lily… tu es un de ces monstres, comme elle, son sourire s'était éteint, la haine et le dégout se peignaient sur le visage. Je t'interdis de rentrer chez moi, un monstre me suffit, oust…

\- Je viens voir Lily, je ne compte pas partir avant de l'avoir vu.

\- Je ne te connais pas. Tu ne rentres pas chez moi ! cria-t-elle en essayant de le repousser de toutes ses forces.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, ma chérie ? dit une voix derrière. Oh, bonjour dit-elle en direction de James.

\- Bonjour madame, je venais voir Lily.

\- Ah, bien. Et, tu es ?

\- Désolé, James Potter, un camarade de classe. Puis-je entrer ?

\- Bien sûr. Lily est dans sa chambre, premier étage, dernière porte.

\- Merci, madame, dit-il en entrant et lançant un regard assassin à la blonde.

\- Tu laisses entrer n'importe qui, maman ! Je sors. Dit la jeune fille blonde en claquant la porte derrière elle. »

James montait quatre à quatre les escaliers, il ne réfléchissait pas, il agissait. Il s'était assis sur le bord du lit. « Lily, disait-il en lui caressant les cheveux, Lily, réveille-toi.

\- John, John, non, non. Je t'en prie, murmurait-elle dans son sommeil.

\- Lily, Lily, réveilles-toi, je t'en prie. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, psalmodiait-il alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux

\- James, que fais-tu là ? Dans ma chambre ? sursauta-t-elle, et s'asseyant.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu souffrais, je le ressentais, Lily. Qu'as-tu ? Ne me mens pas, je t'en prie.

\- Je mets tout le monde en dangers James. Tu es danger, Rémus, Mary, Marlène, Nat… mes parents, ma sœur, tout le monde.

\- Lilly, pourquoi tu nous mettrais en danger ?

\- Mais, parce que je suis moi. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe James pour les personnes comme moi et leurs amis, leur famille.

\- Lily, tu ne mettras pas en danger les McKinnon encore moins les McDonald, ni tes amis. Nathaniel et Mercia sont de très bon sorciers, de très bons aurors, de même que leurs amis et familles. Ils luttent déjà contre ces violences et…, fut-il interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte. »

Il leva la tête en direction de la porte, un jeune homme au teint clair se tenait dans l'embrasure. « Je ne suis pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour toi. Continua-t-il. McKinnon.

\- Potter, lui répondit le jeune homme en face, la voix plus grave. Lily, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté de James, Lily, il a raison. On s'inquiète pour toi. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es mon amie. Lily, on sait se défendre avec Mercia. Je t'interdis de ne pas venir. Je fais plus je t'embarque avec moi, ne pense même pas à protester, j'ai vu ta mère, elle est d'accord. Donc tu te lèves, et tu me fais un sac, maintenant.

\- Nate, je ne…

\- Tut, tut, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire. Bagage ! Potter et moi nous sortons, je t'attends dans le couloir, dit-il en lui faisant une bise sur le front. Potter, tu viens ?

\- J'arrive, McKinnon. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais Lily, je serai une tombe.

\- Je suis en train de devenir folle, je n'arrive pas à dormir, chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, des images surgissent…

\- Je sais, moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je cherche des réponses.

\- Viens me voir quand tu les auras, je t'en prie.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Lily. Allez, fais tes bagages. Dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

\- Alors, Potter ? l'interpella McKinnon.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, McKinnon ? dit-il en s'adossant au mur et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- C'est sérieux avec Lily.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Potter, je vois comment tu la regardes.

\- Il ne se passe rien avec Lily, McKinnon.

\- Nie tant que te le souhaite Potter, mais je t'ai à l'œil. Si, tu lui fais le moindre mal, dit-il en s'approchant de lui menaçant, tu auras affaire à moi. Finit-il en s'éloignant alors que la porte de la chambre de Lily s'ouvrait. »

Lily était subjuguée par ce qu'elle voyait. « C'est ça chez toi ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Non, s'esclaffa-t-il, Non, non Lily, c'est chez mes parents, dit-il en avançant. Tu viens, Lily ?

\- J'arrive. »

Elle trottinait derrière Nate. La demeure devenait de plus en plus imposante à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de celle-ci, alors qu'ils allaient franchir le seuil, une tornade humaine surgit de derrière la porte et se rua sur Lily. « Tu es venue, tu es venue. J'étais en train de devenir folle. Depuis deux jours, ils se disputent sur la composition des canapées, des canapés, tu te rends compte, continua-t-elle en la faisant entrer. Ah, salut Nathaniel. Bon, je vais te montrer ta chambre, dit-elle en commençant à la guider dans le couloir, puis tu viendras m'aider à supporter ces interminables réunion de planification du mariage, débitait-elle, tu n'imagines pas la chance de Mary d'échapper à tout cela, soupira-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant une porte. Voilà, ta chambre dit-elle en lui ouvrant.

\- C'est magnifique, Marlène dit Lily émerveillée en pénétrant dans la chambre.

\- Oh, ça, ce n'est rien, vraiment rien du tout, dit-elle en balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main. On y va, je crois qu'elles sont passées aux petits fours maintenant, dit-elle sans laisser le temps à Lily de protester. »

* * *

Lily avait passé deux semaines extraordinaires avec Marlène et toutes sa famille, qui était haute en couleur tout comme elle. Elle avait appris pleins de chose sur les coutumes des sorciers, elle avait aussi beaucoup rigolé. Elle avait pu dormir, ses rêves s'étaient fait moins insidieux et troublants, elle respirait enfin. Mais elle craignait le moment où ils reviendraient la hanter au plus profond de son être.

Elle se promenait dans le jardin, dans une dizaine d'heures le mariage débuterait. L'immense jardin des McKinnon n'avait jamais été aussi beau, toutes les fleurs étaient épanouies, du blancs, du rouges, de l'or coloré le jardin. Elle s'approcha plus encore des fleurs. « Je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher plus des fleurs, Lily ! Cria une voix en hauteur.

\- Hé, Mary. Comment vas-tu ? lui répondit-elle en levant la tête vers la fenêtre.

\- Ça va, pour l'instant. Je commence à comprendre les crises de nerfs de Marlène, ma sœur commence à me rendre folle. Je dois y aller, tu ne veux pas venir m'aider.

\- Non, désolé Mary, lui sourit-elle. Je sers de soutien au marié.

\- Lâcheuse !

\- Pas du tout, j'ai eu droit à toutes les discussions possibles et imaginables sur l'organisation d'un mariage sorcier avec pour mission de distraire Marlène, maintenant c'est ton tour, dit-elle en la pointant du doigt.

\- Lily, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie.

\- Au revoir, Mary. Dit-elle en s'en allant. »

Tout le monde avait les nerfs à vifs, comment un mariage pouvait créer autant de tension, elle n'en revenait pas. C'est alors qu'il surgit devant elle. Son regard pétillait, il était débraillé et lui souriait de manière éhontée. « James Potter, s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Lily Evans, lui retourna-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne t'apprêtes pas.

\- Et toi, que fais-tu donc ici, Potter, tu n'arrives pas un peu tôt ?

\- Oh, moi… Eh bien, comment dire, dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux. Je suis en avance ! lui sourit-il.

\- Potter, Potter, Potter…en avance, dit-elle perplexe, que manigances-tu ?

\- Rien, rien du tout.

\- Je te connais, James Potter, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Tu fais ta tête de magouilleur, dit-elle lui pointant le torse de l'index.

\- Je ne fais rien, et je ne ferais rien de répréhensible aujourd'hui, Lily, murmura-t-il.

\- Bien, balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Lily, Lily, hélait à tue-tête une voix au loin, Lily, Lily...

\- Oui, cria-t-elle à son tour, je suis juste là, murmura-t-elle en levant la tête vers James, le regardant dans les yeux, Marlène finit-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Lily, Lily, cirait Marlène se rapprochant. Ah, tu es là, se stoppa-t-elle en découvrant Lily et James quasiment enlacés, on dirait que je dérange continua-t-elle.

\- Non, pas du tout dit Lily se tournant vers elle et s'éloignant de plusieurs pas de James. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Marlène ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu dois m'aider ainsi que Mar…

\- Non, non et non. L'interrompit-elle en la fusillant du regard, menaçante.

\- Lily, je t'en prie. On a besoin de toi !

\- Non, Marlène Emilia McKinnon, c'est mon dernier mot et je ne me répèterais pas.

\- Mais, Lily…

\- Et, c'est ma réplique intervint James en se rapprochant de Lily, tu es une voleuse, McKinnon.

\- Potter, ne fais pas l'enfant et mêles-toi, de ce qui te regarde, lui répondit-elle en le regardant hargneusement. D'ailleurs, que fais-tu ici ? demanda-telle suspicieuse.

\- Marlène ! cria Lily Maintenant tu vas retourner auprès de Mary et Mercia, et ne plus les quitter jusqu'au début du mariage. Tu peux gérer n'importe quelles crises, et d'ailleurs c'est ton rôle, continua-t-elle. Moi, je dois, m'occuper de ton frère, alors oust ! dit-elle en lui pointant la direction de la porte du manoir.

\- Tu es dure, Lily, dit-elle d'une petit voix.

\- Non, je te remets les pendules à l'heure, lui sourit-elle. Allez !

\- Ok, ok… dit-elle levant les bras, s'éloignant. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à James qui s'était imperceptiblement rapprocher de Lily.

\- Tu crois que tu fais quoi, Potter ? lui demanda subitement Lily.

\- Rien du tout. J'ai fait des découvertes, lui chuchota-t-il en passant devant elle.

\- Bien, on en parlera plus tard. Je dois accomplir mon rôle de soutien auprès de Nate, dit-elle en partant dans la direction opposer à celle de James. »

Lily se dirigeait tranquillement dans le manoir des McKinnon, qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui comme sa poche. Elle arriva tranquillement devant la chambre, plutôt suite selon ses standards de moldue de Nathaniel. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la première pièce, elle fut tout de suite assaillie par Edgar McKinnon qui transpirait à grosse goute mouillant tout ce qu'il touchait, un mouchoir monogrammé à la main trempé de sueur. « Ah, Evans te voilà, enfin, soupira-t-il soulagé s'essuyant le front. Il n'arrête pas de tempêter et de tourner en rond, il ne m'écoute pas.

\- Je prends le relais maintenant Edgar, c'est bon je gère, lui répondit-elle. Va te préparer, et surtout prendre une douche. Et, arrêtes de stresser. Finit-elle alors qu'il quittait la pièce. Elle se dirigea alors, tranquillement à pas de velours vers la chambre proprement dite. Il était là, debout devant une des nombreuses fenêtres de la pièce, fixant un point au loin. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Le chapiteau, l'avenir, toi et Potter, dit-il en tournant vers elle. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi Potter.

\- Rien du tout, Nate. On s'est croisé, on a discuté, c'est tout. Que veux-tu que je te dise ? demanda-t-elle e, s'adossant au chambranle de la porte.

\- La vérité, Lil' ! Tu ne vois pas comment il te regarde ? comment il se tient devant toi ? comment il..

\- Nate, arrêtes ça, tout de suite, dit-elle la colère montant en elle. Tu es mon ami, je t'adore Nate, mais tu arrêtes maintenant.

\- Je veux juste comprendre Lily ! Il y a pas un mois, un mois, Lily, seulement un mois tu le détestais, tu ne supportais pas de le voir, je sais que tu me cache quelque chose, et ne me regardes pas comme cela.

\- Nathaniel Daniel McKinnon, tu arrêtes tout de suite de foutre ton nez dans mes affaires, je n'ai plus treize, ni douze et encore moins onze ans j'ai seize ans, si tu ne l'as pas oubliée. dit-elle appuyant chaque mot en enfonçant son index dans ces cotes. Tu n'as plus à me protéger, tout le temps, ni veiller sur moi, maintenant c'est sur ta famille que tu dois veiller.

\- Mais Lily, tu fais partie de ma famille dit-il en serrant tout contre lui, tu es comme ma seconde petite sœur.

\- Peut-être, mais il faut que tu comprennes que j'ai seize ans, que j'ai grandis, que je prends mes propres décisions sans toujours te consulter au préalable.

\- Dis-moi juste que tu fais attention à toi, que tu protèges ton cœur, tu n'en as qu'un, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

\- Oui, lui sourit-elle.

\- Bien, mais si jamais il te… commença-t-il en s'éloignant

\- Nate, l'interrompit-elle en lui faisant des gros yeux.

\- D'accord, d'accord… Comment va Edgar ? lui demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Pas trop mal, je dirais, il n'avait pas encore trempé sa robe de sueur, souriait-elle. Il se prépare. Il faudrait que vous inventiez un sort spécial contre la transpiration excessive pour Edgar.

\- Oui, riait-il lui aussi. Je soumettrai l'idée. Et toi, alors, tu ne te prépares pas ?

\- Non, je dois m'occuper du marié, le distraire, plein de choses très, très importante…

\- Merci, lui sourit-il. On fait quoi ?

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut dit-elle en sortant un jeu de cartes de la poche de son jean.

\- Ce n'est pas ?

\- Non, bien sûre, tu es fou. Je suis pas folle, je n'ai pas envie de devoir retirer tout la suie de la pièce. C'est juste un jeu de carte moldu. Tu vas voir, c'est marrant aussi… lui sourit-elle énigmatique. »

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, Lily ne pouvait dissimuler son amusement et son sourire, elle était en train de gagner, non de massacrer plutôt Nate. Le silence absolu régnait dans la pièce, aucune parole, aucuns mots ne fusaient. « Ah, je te déteste Lily, cria Nate subitement rompant le silence de la pièce.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda Edgar ouvrant discrètement la porte.

\- C'est Lily, dit Nate debout la désignant du doigt, elle n'arrête pas de gagner et de me battre à plate couture à ce maudit jeu !

\- D'accord, répondit Edgar incertain, c'est alors qu'il remarqua leurs tenues. Mais, mais vous n'êtes pas en tenue, continua-t-il paniqué en suant à grosse goutes, la cérémonie, la cérémonie, bégaya-t-il en s'essuyant le front, débute dans moins d'une heure… finit-il l'apoplexie le menaçant.

\- Du calme, Edgar dit Lily en se levant, tout va bien, tu vas aider Nate à finir de se préparer, il est presque prêt, dit-elle en faisant en clin d'œil au principal concerné, je serais juste à côté. Tout va bien se passer Edgar, dit-elle en lui épongeant le front avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle était debout tranquille dans l'immense dressing devant la housse qui contenait sa robe, elle trouvait qu'une heure pour se préparer était vraiment amplement suffisant, alors qu'elle sortait la robe de sa housse de protection, découvrant alors sa splendeur pour la première fois, une évidence la frappa alors commun en une heure, une toute petite heure pouvait-elle enfiler cette, cette, ce truc. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réellement écouté quand ils avaient parlé des tenues, de sa tenue. Elle se retrouvait maintenant affublée d'une tenue impossible à enfiler seule. « Arg, je vais les tuer ! dit-elle en touchant le tissus soyeux et chatoyant couleur de nuit, qui s'animait sous ses doigts comme si il prenait vie. Il prenait littéralement vie à son contact, Lily souriait… un tissus tissé par les…, non c''étaient impossible, et pourtant, pourtant il avait les propriétés magiques d'une telle création. Sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste, un mouvement, un seul, la robe qu'elle avait devant les yeux s'évapora… les bandes de tissus s'enroulèrent, glissèrent sur sa peau nue, la faisant frissonner, la chatouillant… Une nouvelle robe, une toute nouvelle robe se reformait sur elle, une partie du tissu se décolora laissant place à une couleur crème, l'autre gardait sa couleur de ciel nocturne se recouvrant comme d'un voile d'étoiles lumineuses. Elle garda les yeux, tout au long du processus de création. Lorsque les sensations du frottement du tissu sur peau cessèrent, elle ouvrit les yeux, se dirigea alors vers le miroir en pied. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle avait l'air d'une gravure de mode. Il s'agit d'une magnifique, splendide robe bicolore comme former de deux parties complétement inséparable l'une de l'autre ; il y avait d'abord une longue, très longue robe bustier crème qui s'évasait progressivement à partir de la taille formant une corolle, une robe simple et efficace mais ce qui ajoutait de la magie, de la beauté, de la féerie à cette robe c'était la pièce de tissus nuit, elle agissait comme un long gilet, une cape sans manche lui couvrant les épaules se resserrant à la taille en suivant la structure couleur crème, à chaque pas, chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait de nouvelle ombres, de nouveaux reflet, de nouvelles lumière apparaissait dessus.

Alors qu'elle se contemplait dans le miroir, la porte du dressing s'ouvrit discrètement. « Waouh, magnifique, dit une voix féminine en entrant, je suis jalouse, totalement jalouse.

\- Ah, salut Marlène dit Lily, se tournant vers la porte, ton frère est complètement dingue… lissant du plat de sa main le doux tissu. Mais, tu es pas mal toi aussi.

\- Ouais, ça va, je crois qu'avec Mary, on a évité le pire, question accoutrement, lui sourit-elle, mais toi, waouh. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui, lui sourit-elle. Et, les futurs mariés ?

\- C'est bon, Edgar, nous fait une petite crise de panique mais tout le monde est prêt !

\- Alors, en avant Miss McKinnon, lui répondit Lily en s'accrochant à elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

\- Toute, Miss Evans, lui sourit-elle en passant le pas de la porte. »

Elle se tenait debout entre Nate et Edgar qui avait enfin arrêté de transpirer, qui respirait la tranquillité et la sérénité, une métamorphose extraordinaire. Marlène et Mary s'avançait tranquillement le long de l'allée fleurie, pour l'instant se disaient Lily, cela ressemblait à un mariage moldu classique, avec les invitées, très nombreux cependant, il y avait dans l'assistance de nombreux visage connus mais aussi un tout aussi grand nombre d'inconnus, comme si toute la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne s'étaient réunis pour cette célébration. Au milieu de la foule des visages, elle le vit, il la regardait, non il la dévorait des yeux. C'est alors que cela lui prit, une vision en pleine journée, jamais, au grand jamais cela ne lui ait été arrivée avant. Mais cette vision était différente, ce n'était pas une vision à proprement dite, car elle continuait à voir Mercia avancer vers Nate, mais elle percevait des sons qui ne devraient pas être là, des cris, des pleurs, mais aussi des rires, mais aussi des odeurs, de la rose, de la violette,… un courant d'air contre sa peau, un champ de fleurs, comme si elle courait à travers les champs. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait au fur et à mesure, et soudain tout s'arrêta. Elle revint totalement dans le présent, consciente de tous les regards, les visages mais surtout de la cérémonie d'union qui battait son plein à quelque pas à peine d'elle. Nate et Mercia se tenait chacun l'avant-bras gauche, un ruban rouge les attachait entre eux, ils se souriaient. Lily pouvait voir le bonheur se refléter dans leurs yeux, tandis que le mage marieur récitait les formules ancestrales liant deux êtres entre eux, le lien rouge disparaissait peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complétement faisant place à deux anneaux brillants de mille feu. Des feux multicolores éclatèrent alors dans le ciel crépusculaire sous les applaudissements des nombreux invités alors que Nathaniel et Mercia s'embrassait chastement.

La réception battait son plein, Lily riait, s'amusait au côté de Marlène et Mary oubliant pour un cours moment les sombres événements et ses sombres pensées qui l'habitaient. Alors qu'elle allait se cherchait un rafraîchissement, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un lui heurta les jambes, s'y agrippa et éclata de rire, et leva la tête vers elle souriant de toutes ses quenottes. « Salut, dit-il en continuant à lui sourire.

\- Salut, lui répondit Lily en s'agenouillant devant la fripouille rousse cascadeuse, t'es qui toi ?

\- Charles Weasley ! s'exclama-t-il tout fier.

\- Moi, c'est Lily, lui sourit-elle. Enchanté de te connaître Charles. Tu joues à quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de comploteuse.

\- Je me cache, lui répondit-il tout aussi bas.

\- Ah, et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est drôle lui répondit-il mutin.

\- Pourquoi, c'est drôle ?

\- Ça, dit-il en lui pointant du doigt une femme visiblement enceinte à la volumineuse chevelure orangée réprimander violemment un homme tout aussi roux qu'elle, tout en restant derrière Lily. Maman engueule papa, pouffa-t-il.

\- Tut trouves cela drôle Charlie, lui demanda-t-elle en se retourna vers le petit garçon.

\- Oui, dit-il en dodelinant de la tête le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon p'tit pote, je crois que tu as assez rigolé au détriment de ton père. Dit-elle en lui attrapant la main et commençant à le conduire à ses parents.

\- Mais, euh. C'est pas juste Lily, dit-il boudeur en trainant les pieds.

\- T'as pas le choix Charlie. Lui répondit-elle en arrivant devant le couple qui se disputait. Excusez-moi excusez-moi.

\- Molly, Molly, je te jure Charles était avec Bill. Continuait l'homme sans prêter attention à Lily.

\- Je m'en moque Arthur, lui répondit-elle hystérique, tu devais les surveiller tous les deux !

\- Excusez-, essayait d'intervenir Lily.

\- Je sais ma chérie, mais je te jure que je n'ai la tête que pendant une minute.

\- Tu connais Charles, haussa-t-elle le ton, les yeux humides, il aime se planquer et se cacher.

\- Excusez-moi, se manifesta-t-elle plus fort faisant tourner la tête aux deux Weasley, Je crois que cette crapule vous appartient, leur dit-elle souriante.

\- Charles Weasley, cria alors Mme Weasley, comment oses-tu ? Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas quitter ton père et ton frère. Ce n'est pas le lieu, ni le moment de jouer à te cacher.

\- Mais man', dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Charles tais-toi, dès que l'on sera rentrée, tu seras puni, et pas de discussion. Merci jeune fille.

\- De rien. Au revoir, Charlie, dit-elle en se mettant à sa hauteur, et écoute tes parents, finit-elle en se relevant, et lui faisant un signe de la main.

\- Au revoir Lily, lui répondit-il en lui faisant un geste de la main sans quitter sa mère. »

Lily retournait à son point de départ, cette petite crapule était marrante. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se boire cette bière-au-beurre, pensait-elle quand James Potter l'accosta. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas boire cette foutue bière-au-beurre, l'univers était contre elle ou quoi ! « Evans, il faut qu'on parle.

\- Pas maintenant, Potter, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Si, maintenant, Evans, lui répondit-il en lui prenant le bras, l'emmenant dans un endroit tranquille des jardins.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle alors que l'on pouvait entendre au loin comme des pétards qui explosaient. Qu'est ce qui se passe, Potter ?

\- Rien, Lily dit-il d'un ton évasif.

\- Potter ? commença-t-elle à s'énerver.

\- Une petite blague que McKinnon frère m'a demandée… mais, ce n'est pas de ça dont on doit parler.

\- Et de quoi dont on parler, alors Potter ? lui demanda-t-elle énervée.

\- Tu le sais, très bien, Lily. Finit-il en insistant sur son prénom. On doit en discuter, dit-il en désignant l'espace qui les séparait.

\- Mais tu es dingue Potter, on peut pas parler de ça maintenant, murmura-t-elle en regardant de tous les côtés.

\- Si, on doit et on va le faire, Lily, continua-t-il en l'éloignant un peu plus des festivités. C'est important, Lily, mes découvertes ne t'intéressent plus ?

\- Si, mais on ne peut en parler ici. Viens, dit-elle en lui attrapant le poignet et l'entrainant vers la demeure qu'elle savait vide. »

Le silence régna entre eux tout le long du trajet, Lily le guidait dans les couloirs vers une des pièces les plus reculées du manoir, là où elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas dérangée du tout. La pièce était sombre et petite. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre. « Bien, tu voulais me parler, vas-y parle, je t'écoute.

\- Je fais des recherches sur nous, commença-t-il depuis longtemps, et…

\- Abrège James.

\- Okay, okay dit-il en faisant signe qu'il se rendait. J'ai trouvé un livre dans la bibliothèque de ma grand-mère, _Coniunctis animis : magicis, principiorum et fidei_ , c'est du latin cela signifie…

\- Âmes sœur : principes et croyances magiques, l'interrompit-elle. Tu veux me faire croire que, que, non, non James. Je n'y crois pas, c'est des contes de fées même chez les sorciers

\- Eh bien, tu devrais Lily Evans, c'est la vérité, s'écria-t-il frustrée. Je l'ai lus et relus des dizaines de fois, le premier témoignage date de l'antiquité, et ils s'étalent… Lily.

\- Tu vois, ce sont juste des histoires.

\- Non, tu ne m'écoutes pas, Lily. Dit-il en lui tournant le dos. C'est réel, ce n'est pas qu'un mythe.

\- Je n'y crois pas James, cela ne pas être l'explication.

\- C'est la seule logique, ma grand-mère fait des recherches similaires depuis des années, dans sa bibliothèque privée il y a deux portraits dont un est ton portrait craché, mais me croit pas si tu veux Lily. J'en ai marre, j'arrête d'essayer avec toi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tiens, dit-il en jetant un épais volume au sol. Lis-le, et après peut-être que tu me croiras, mais je ne t'attendrais plus, Lily Evans, ajouta-t-il en sortant. »

Il la laissa là, toute seule. Appuyée contre la porte qu'il venait de fermer, elle se sentait mal, elle ne contrôler plus son corps, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds, des torrents de larmes coulait le long de ses joues alors qu'elle s'affaissait le long de la porte serrant contre le grimoire. Mais qu'avait-elle fait ?

* * *

Voila, la fin du chapitre 5.

J'espère que cela vous aura plut... des reviews ?

Au prochain chapitre que j'essaierai de poster le plus vite possible!


	7. Chapitre sixième

**Hey, voici le nouveau chapitre! Les personnage et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre sixième : Quand la lumière disparaît et qu'il ne reste que les ténèbres…**

Elle avait l'impression de se noyer, de couler au fin fond d'un puit dans lequel aucune lumière n'arrivait. L'obscurité l'étouffait, l'ensevelissait, elle, son être, son cœur mais aussi son âme. Elle était brisée. Elle avait mal, très mal, trop mal. Mais qu'ai-je fait, n'arrête-t-elle pas de se demander.

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, les oiseaux commençaient à gazouiller, n'améliorant en rien son humeur, qui était massacrante. Il se sentait mal, mais en même temps il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision et cela depuis presque un mois. Il avait fuis, sans fuir, il ne pouvait réellement quitter le domicile familial de l'honorable et grande famille Black, c'était trop tôt mais il s'était juré qu'il le ferait. Il n'était juste pas rentré avec cette famille de dégénérée au service, il le savait, de ce mage noir qui montait en puissance. Après le mariage, il avait embotté le pas à un James furax, mais aussi triste et déçu, il l'avait vu dans son regard et le voyait encore, tous les jours depuis maintenant trois semaines qu'il vivait avec James dans la demeure de Potter à Godric's Hollow. Jamais, au grand jamais depuis ce 1er septembre 1971 quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, il ne l'avait vu comme cela, si abattu, si peu lui-même, un zombie. Son meilleur ami qui respirait la joie de vivre, le rire, la vie, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, comme si il était mort à l'intérieur. Il souffrait et cela se voyait même si il essayait de la cacher, Sirius ne pouvait que le remarquer. Cela durait depuis plus de trois semaines, trois semaines réalisa-t-il, depuis le mariage des McKinnon. Lily, c'était forcé, cela devait avoir un lien avec Lily Evans, il n'avait pas prononcé, ni fait allusion à celle-ci depuis ces trois dernières semaines alors qu'il ne pouvait et cela même pendant les vacances, s'empêcher de parler d'elle, de penser à elle tout le temps, à chaque jour qui passait depuis ces cinq dernières années. Elle était la cause du malheur de son meilleur ami, c'était obligé. Sirius en était persuadé au plus profond de lui-même, il y avait un problème entre Lily et James. Il devait éclaircir cette situation, il ne voulait pas d'un meilleur ami zombie. Il se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la chambre de son meilleur ami, ou plutôt son antre, il n'en sortait que pour les repas et encore. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte familière faisant entrer la faible lumière du couloir en même temps que lui dans l'antre lugubre de son meilleur ami, il déclara : « Bon, maintenant James, tu me dis ce qu'il se passe ? J'en ai marre des cachotteries et de ta tête de déterré, continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers une des immenses fenêtres de la chambre. Alors, tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avec Evans, tout de suite, finit-il en ouvrant en grand les rideaux déversant la lumière du jour.

\- Sirius, dit un James parfaitement réveille ou plutôt éveillé.

\- Non, James, tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges que peu, tu restes enfermé, seul avec tes pensées, alors non, je ne suis pas d'accord pour te laisser dépérir.

\- Sirius, il ne s'est rien passé avec Evans, soupira-t-il affalée contre son lit, les yeux humides.

\- Tu mens James, dit-il en s'installant au côté de son meilleur ami, et très mal en plus. Allez, racontes à Patmol, tu ne peux plus garder ça pour toi, James, cela te détruit. Tu peux te confier à moi, je serais une tombe.

\- Ce n'est vraiment rien, Patmol. Lily Evans a juste montré son véritable visage.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle ne veut pas voir la vérité quand elle se présente à elle. Elle refuse de croire tout ce que je lui dis même… Elle ne fait preuve d'aucun effort, ni d'ouverture d'esprit.

\- Et, c'est cela qui te déprime ? Elle est comme cela, Evans, tu le sais James, elle a besoin de temps pour accepter, comprendre, assimiler quoique ce soit encore plus quand il s'agit de toi et de moi, bien sûr, souriait-il. Mais, elle finit toujours par l'accepter et la plupart du temps reconnaître sa faute quand elle est en tort, ce qui, James, n'arrive que très peu.

\- Je le sais, pertinemment Sirius, dit-il en se levant, mais je n'ai plus la force de l'attendre, de tout faire dans notre non-relation pseudo amicale, et je le lui ai dit.

\- Ah, voilà, c'est ça. Cette séparation, cette distance que tu as instaurée entre vous. James, James, James… dit-il en secouant la tête.

\- Quoi ? lui hurla-t-il dessus excédé. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sirius ?

\- Lily et toi n'avez jamais été capables de vous ignorer, et cela dès le premier jour. Elle t'a giflé, James à notre deuxième diner à l'école. Vous avez toujours été plus proche que n'importe quelle personne que je connaisse. James, tu lui as jeté un sort car tu avais, tu as peur pour elle. Elle est une part de toi-même que tu côtois depuis cinq ans, et tu veux te séparer d'elle et l'oublier. Tu es un idiot James Henry Potter. Tu souffres qu'elle ne te croit pas mais tu souffres encore plus d'être séparé d'elle.

\- Et, alors cela finira par passer. Tout fini toujours par passer, avec le temps.

\- Si, tu le dis James, si tu le dis, déclara-t-il résigné alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte. Mais, n'oublie pas une chose, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, je parie qu'elle aussi se trouve au fin fond de l'abime, englouti par les ténèbres, finit en franchissant la porte, espérant que James, tout du moins son cœur ai compris le message. »

* * *

Elle avait toujours aimé la rentrée. C'était le moment le plus joyeux de l'année pour elle, celui qu'elle attendait avec impatience, le seul jour de l'année où ses deux mondes moldues et magiques coexistaient en paix, sans violence, ni heurts. Mais cette année pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'arrivait pas à se réjouir. Elle aurait dû pourtant, pour la première fois toute sa famille l'accompagnait, même Pétunia était là ce qui aurait dû signifier beaucoup. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait que penser qu'à lui et à ses mots, elle allait le revoir. « Ma Lilynette, tu es bien pensive. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? lui demanda son père la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Pas du tout Papa, lui-mentit-elle souriant faussement alors qu'elle fixait le regard perçant de son père dans le rétroviseur central de la voiture.

\- Charles, concentre-toi sur la route, veux-tu ! De plus, Lily a le droit de penser, ce n'est pas un crime même si c'est au sujet d'un jeune homme. Dit-elle tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Maman ! protesta Lily.

\- Quoi un garçon ! Lily, Maggie, c'est quoi cette histoire de jeune homme, dit-il en détournant un millième de seconde le regard de la route.

\- Charles ! cria sa mère. La route !

\- Ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas, si je suis capable de piloter un avion de chasse, je peux très bien conduire une simple voiture, les doigts dans le nez, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Lily. Alors, ma puce, c'est qui ce jeune homme ?

\- Oh, stop, se plaignit Pétunia. Vous allait arrêter de vous intéresser qu'à elle, continua-t-elle en pointant Lily qui regardait de nouveau le paysage urbain de la capitale. Vous m'avez obligée à vous accompagner, j'avais d'autres plans !

\- Ma chérie on ne t'oublie pas, lui répondit sa mère, mais c'est le dernier jour que l'on passe tous ensemble avant les fêtes de fin d'années, n'est-ce pas, Lily ?

\- Hein, dit-elle en détournant le regard du paysage gris. Oui, oui, surement, dit-elle évasive.

\- Lily…, dit sa mère en secouant la tête.

\- On est arrivé, dit Charles en serrant le frein à main avant de se retournant vers l'arrière. Allez en route ! sourit-il à ses filles avant de sortir de la voiture. »

La gare de King's cross était pleine de monde, encore plus que d'habitude, les Evans se mélangeait à la foule. Il était difficile de se diriger vers le passage, en plus l'ainé de la fratrie n'arrêtait de protester. « Tout ça pour ça, continuait de râler Pétunia, un train, je dois être là pour voir Lily monter dans un stupide train, continuait-elle dédaigneuse, un stupide train, incitait-elle.

\- Maintenant Pétunia tu arrêtes, gronda son père se retournant vers sa fille, nous avons compris que tu ne veux pas être ici. Tu as deux choix qui s'impose à toi, continua-t-il avec autorité, le premier, dit-il en levant son index, tu viens avec nous, tu dis au revoir à ta sœur et tu ne fais plus aucune remarque désobligeante, ou, continua-t-il en levant son majeur, tu retournes à la voiture et tu ne mouftes plus, ne parles plus jusqu'à ce que l'on décidé d'une punition ta mère et moi pour ton comportement des plus désagréables.

\- De toute façon, c'est toujours Lily par ci, Lily par-là, répondit Pétunia se détourna de sa famille et du passage. Je vous attendrai à la voiture, finit-elle sans attendre de réponse de ces parents.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lil… commença Charles Evans avant de s'interrompre ne la voyant plus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, continua-t-il en attrapant la main de sa femme, mais elle m'inquiète.

\- Ne t'en fait pas mon chéri, lui répondit sa femme avec un sourire en arrivant sur le quai magique à la suite de leur fille. »

Lily était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle s'éloignait de ses parents qui, elle le savait, s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ils n'arrêtaient pas depuis presque un mois, depuis qu'elle était rentrée du mariage de Nate, de s'inquiéter, d'essayer de lui changer les idées. Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, vraiment rien du tout, elle avait agi comme une idiote, elle n'avait pas voulue croire James, une fois de plus, et elle s'en voulait plus que tout. La rancune, la résignation et même la haine qu'elle avait senti émaner de James Potter la détruisait petit à petit. « Lily, Lily la hélait une voix. Lily, Lily continua-t-elle tout en se rapprochant, ma Lil' dit la jeune fille blonde lui sautant dessus surexcitée.

\- Salut, Marlène, lui sourit-elle sans joie. Alors, ces vacances ? demandait-elle feignant un air enjoué.

\- Génial, dès que les tourtereaux sont partis, cela a été la fête à la maison, dommage que tu sois partis en même temps, on s'est éclaté avec Mary. Mais toi, on dirait que tu ne vas pas très bien, dit-elle en lui replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. C'est les BUSES, c'est ça ? Tu n'as eu aucun optimale.

\- Non, pas du tout Marlène. Ce n'est pas ça. Dit-elle en secouant la tête de droite à gauche plusieurs fois

\- Alors, dis-moi ce que tu as ? demanda-t-elle inquisitrice.

\- Arrête, Marlène, l'interrompit Mary arrivant tranquillement vers elles. C'est ta famille ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet et montrant les deux adultes qui s'approchaient.

\- Oui, mes parents.

\- Tes parents, Lil' mais il fallait le dire tout de suite, s'exclama surexcitée Marlène de rencontrer les parents de sa meilleur amie.

\- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, vous devez être Marlène et Mary.

\- Oui, monsieur dit Marlène. Nous sommes les deux soutiens de Lily.

\- Mar' ! s'écria Mary.

\- Quoi, mais c'est vrai ! protesta Marlène.

\- Lily, tu n'es pas contente de revoir tes amies ? Lily ? »

Mais Lily n'écoutait plus, elle l'avait vu. Il était là, juste en face d'elle, avec son acolyte de toujours, mais il ne souriait pas. La lueur de malice de son regard était absente. Pour la première fois en six ans, elle le voyait triste. C'était sa faute, elle avait détruit James Potter.

« Ma chérie, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Désolé, maman. Tu disais ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix sans quitter James du regard.

\- Rien, d'important. Affirma-t-elle voyant le trouble sa fille. Tu peux tout me dire ma choupette. Lui sourit-elle. Le jeune homme, là-bas ce n'est celui qui est passée à la maison au début des vacances ? Chuchota-t-elle en suivant le regard de sa fille.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Marlène s'immisçant dans la conversation mère-fille.

\- Rien, rien, répondit Lily avec peu de conviction. On devrait y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure, finit-elle alors qu'elle enlaçait sa mère avant d'embrasser son père. Sois prudent, papa.

\- Toujours, ma chérie, toujours, dit-il la serrant fort contre lui. Reviens vite, dit-il les yeux humides de voir partir sa petite fille vers le train rouge et noir. »

Alors que Lily et ses deux amies se dirigeait vers le train, quelqu'un l'interpella : « Lily Evans.

\- Sirius Black, intervint Marlène se positionnant entre Sirius et Lily comme pour la protéger.

\- Ma chère Marlène McKinnon, c'est un plaisir de te voir en cette belle journée de rentrée, mais je dois parler avec notre chère préfète, dit-il en passant derrière elle et se plaçant devant Lily. Evans, toi et James, vous devez parler, vraiment, dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il savait.

\- C'est bon Marlène, dit Lily l'empêchant de s'attaquer à Sirius, montes avec Mary, réservez-nous un compartiment, continua-t-elle se tournant vers Mary.

\- Allez, Marlène, dit Mary en la trainant derrière elle vers la voiture des sixièmes années.

\- Black, commença-t-elle, je ne peux pas lui parler, je n'arrive même pas à le regarder en face sans penser à la souffrance que je lui ai causé. Je ne peux pas, insista-t-elle.

\- Evans, il faut vraiment que vous causiez toi et James, se répéta-t-il.

\- Black, tu m'écoutes quand je te dis que je ne peux pas, dit-elle en séparant chaque mot et chaque syllabe. Il ne veut plus me voir en peinture de toute façon, comment veux-tu que l'on parle, chuchota-t-elle de façon véhémente. Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès, Black !

\- Tu peux le faire, Evans, je sais que tu peux le faire. Il faut que cela vienne de toi. Tu dois te pardonner, accepter la vérité et lui dire, vite, très vite. Cela vous détruira tous les deux s'abstint-il de rajouter. Je vais gérer les détails, Evans, mais discutez absolument, dit-il de secouant la main de manière faussement désinvolte montant à la suite des filles dans le Poudlard express laissant seul Lily sur le quai avec les retardataire dont Sev qu'elle voyait au loin. »

10h 56 lut-elle à sa montre, elle regarda une dernière fois le quai, ses parents au loin enlacés, et à son tour monta dans le train.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, elle soupirait. Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était à ça que penser Black pour obliger Potter et elle à communiquer, les mettre dans la même pièce. Idiot, imbécile, triple buse, pensait-elle le fusillant du regard, un incapable, un idiot, un bon à rien, ce Sirius Black fulminait-elle. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. James aussi fusillait aussi son meilleur ami du regard, comment avait-il osé, ce sale traître. Il ne voulait plus la voir, jamais. Le silence régnait, personne n'osait parler, émettre le moindre son. L'atmosphère était tendue, à couper au couteau. C'est alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. D'abord la surprise marqua le visage du nouveau venu face à la situation plus qu'improbable qui se déroulait devant lui, avant de reprendre contenance, et de rompre le silence : « Lily, la réunion des préfets va commencer, déclara le jeune homme en regardant vers la fenêtre. Lily ! Insista-t-il en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Oui, dit-elle en détournant les yeux de Black pour les poser sur le nouvel arrivé. Ah, salut Remus, continua-t-elle en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte pour le rejoindre. Cependant, sans prendre garde, elle marcha sur le pied de James en passant.

\- Evans, tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, répliqua alors James dédaigneux.

\- James, tu me désespère, lui rétorqua Remus qui ne comprenait sa réaction.

\- Elle m'a marché sur le pied, dit-il en désignant Lily du plat de la main tel un enfant faisant un caprice.

\- Et, elle ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès, lui répondit Remus en refermant la porte coulissante derrière lui et Lily.

\- Elle ne fait jamais, au grand jamais mal intentionnellement, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe après leur départ à tous les deux. »

Elle n'avait jamais autant détesté et adoré une réunion des préfets. Elle pouvait enfin souffler et respirer plus librement. Elle ne devait plus que supporter le regard emplis de haine et de mépris de James Potter seulement dans sa tête et plus en face d'elle. Elle entendait en bruit de fond la douce voix d'Alice Fortescue de Serdaigle, nouvelle préfète-en-chef, au côté d'un Poufsouffle particulièrement peu actif et attentif à sa charge, dire d'un ton apaisant : « Je sais, je sais que vous en avez tous marre de toutes ses réunions dans le train, sourit-elle à l'assemblée légèrement dissipée, mais elles sont nécessaire, insista-t-elle. Goujon, continua-t-elle en fusillant son camarade de Poufsouffle du regard, va vous distribuer le planning provisoire des réunions jusqu'à décembre, de même que le mot de passe des salles communes, finit-elle alors que Goujon, n'avait point bougé d'un pouce. Goujon, répéta-t-elle sans qu'il ne bouge, Dave, cria-t-elle !

\- Oui, oui, je suis là, sursauta leur camarade sous les rires et les sourires de tous les préfets et les préfètes de la salle, tous, non excepté celui de Lily, ce qu'Alice ne manqua pas de remarquer.

\- Distribution, dit-elle martial en désignant du doigt les différents préfets.

\- Oui, oui, dit-il en se levant et éparpillant tous les parchemins au sol.

\- Comment as-tu pu, Goujon, devenir préfet et préfet-en-chef alors que tu es si maladroit, dit moqueur et acerbe le préfet des Serpentards alors que le dit Goujon ramassait les parchemins éparpillés au sol.

\- Tais-toi, Avery, lui rétorqua la préfète des Poufsouffle le foudroyant du regard, tandis que son camarade distribuait les parchemins qu'il avait réunis.

\- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle défend son petit copain, susurra la préfète des Serpentards le regard emplit de haine pour sa camarade de classe.

\- Cela suffit, tonna Alice mettant fin au règlement de compte. La réunion est terminée. Avery, il faudrait que tu surveilles ton comportement ainsi que toi, Carrow, vous n'êtes pas exemptés de montrer du respect à vos camarades, finit-elle en les congédiant tous du regard. N'oubliez pas de prévenir les premières années d'enfiler leur robe de sorcier. Cria-t-elle alors que la porte du compartiment claquait après le passage de tous les préfets. »

Alice se retrouva alors seule dans le compartiment des préfets, seule, non pas vraiment, Lily n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait pas quitté sa place. Alice la regardait intrigué, elle était bizarre, elle n'avait pas participé à la réunion, même pas pour défendre cette idiot de Dave. « Lily ? Lily ? L'appela-t-elle en s'installant à côté d'elle. Lily ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en levant la tête vers la voix. Oh Alice, excuse-moi, je devrais y aller, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Lily ? Tu m'inquiètes, tu n'as pas réagi aux propos de Carrow et encore moins ceux d'Avery, alors que tu réagis toujours, toujours.

\- Il ne se passe rien Alice, je suis juste fatiguée… je vais rejoindre mon compartiment, finit-elle en passant la porte.

\- C'est plus que cela Lily, beaucoup plus que de la simple fatigue. La noirceur t'envahie, tu souffres et tu ne fais rien contre celle-ci, finit-elle en quittant elle aussi le compartiment. »

Parler ne servait à rien. Parler n'allait pas la faire se sentir mieux. Parler n'allait pas changer le passé, ni améliorer le futur. Parler ne servait à rien, se répétait-elle. C'était une perte de temps, pensait-elle en rejoignant son compartiment d'un pas traînant. Alors qu'elle franchissait le pallier du compartiment et s'installait à la place qu'elle avait quitté une heure auparavant, elle ne remarqua pas qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, plus qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur de celui-ci, celle qu'elle avait le plus et le moins envie de voir, celle qui la faisait souffrir à chaque seconde, chaque minutes, chaque heures de chaque jour depuis ce terrible soir de juillet. Lily était crevée de cette journée qui n'en finissait pas avec les contradictions. Elle ne savait pas, plus ce qu'elle désirait, ni ce qu'elle voulait. Elle était perdue, complètement perdue. Elle avait retrouvé le gouffre emplit de noirceur. Perdue dans ses pensées ou plutôt dans l'abîme de celle-ci, elle ne remarqua pas que Potter lui parlait.

« Evans, tu n'es pas la bienvenue, ici ! S'exclama-t-il avec aigreur sans bouger de sa place. Tes amies ne sont pas là ! Laisses-moi tranquille ! Evans ! Evans, continua-t-il se murant dans une colère froide et se plaçant devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur et sa fureur, tu m'écoutes oui. Il voulait qu'elle parte, qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle l'écoute, qu'elle l'entende mais rien ne se passait. Elle ne l'écoutait visiblement pas. Cela le mettait hors de lui. Lily ! S'écria-t-il à bout de nerf.

\- Oui ? s'enquit-elle d'une douce voix et faible, absente contrastant avec celle de James, sans détourner le regard du paysage écossais qui défilait par de là la fenêtre, le mettant encore plus en rogne.

\- Regarde-moi ! Ecoutes-moi ! continua-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules, la décollant de la fenêtre et de la banquette, la secouant telle une poupée de chiffon. Laisses-moi seul ! Pars d'ici, Evans ! Maintenant. Je veux être seul et tranquille, et surtout loin de toi! Tu m'entends ! cria-t-il, crachant son venin. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Jamais ! Pars, finit-il mais il ne la lâcha point, il resserra d'ailleurs sa prise sur elle. »

Lily ne réagissait pas, poupée de chiffon entre les bras de James. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle restait silencieuse, cloitrée sur elle-même, elle n'était plus consciente de ce qu'il l'entourait, plus James criait et extériorisait sa colère, sa rancune contre elle, plus Lily tombait, chutait au fin fond de l'abime d'obscurité qui l'engloutissait petit à petit.

Elle sombra, tombant presque sans vie dans les bras de James. « Evans, Evans, paniquait-il, Lily, non, non, non, la secouait-il avant de s'affaisser au sol du compartiment avec elle toujours dans les bras. » Il paniquait, il ne savait que faire. Il avait peur, non, il était terrifié. Que s'était-il passé, qu'avait-il fait ? C'est alors que s'ouvrit la porte avec fracas, comme si on la défonçait. Marlène McKinnon, telle une furie se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et fixait James d'un regard meurtrier. Il vit alors derrière elle une assemblée plus ou moins hétéroclite d'élèves curieux de la scène qui s'offrait devant leurs yeux. Il était perdu, que devait-il faire, il ne le savait point, mais c'était grave, extrêmement grave, alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, les vociférations de Marlène commencèrent : « Potter, que s'est-il passé ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ? Écoutes-moi ! Rugit-elle. Qu'as-tu fais à ma meilleure amie ? dit-elle en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

\- Mar', intervint Mary en arrivant derrière elle. Calmes-toi, je t'en prie. Relâche-le, continua-t-elle en posant une main apaisante sur sa poigne.

\- Mais, regarde Lily, Mary, dit-elle tournant la tête vers elle, sans toutefois relâcher James. Regarde-la. Ce n'est pas normal, ce qui lui arrive.

\- J'ai vu Mar, je l'ai vue. Mais Marlène, regarde-le aussi, vraiment dit-elle en appuyant ses mots du regard.

\- McKinnon, écoutes McDonald, dit de la voix apaisante Remus en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Regarde James, regarde-le, regarde-le vraiment. Il ne sait pas, il ne sait rien. Il est tout aussi paniqué que toi.

\- C'est vrai ça, Potter ? demanda-t-elle le regardant dans les yeux. »

Il ne répondit cependant pas, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, exprimait toute la panique, l'anxiété qu'il ressentait. Un instant passa puis Marlène relâcha la prise qu'elle avait sur lui. « Je vais aller chercher Alice, elle doit être mise au courant, déclara-t-elle alors, Black, tu viens avec dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Mais, commença à protester Sirius.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire, Black. Dit-elle le fusillant du regard.

\- Non, rien dit-il, avalant difficilement sa salive. Je te suis, McKinnon, continua-t-il tout la laissant passer devant lui. Elle fout la frousse cette fille, marmonnât-il en quittant le compartiment. »

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était comme de coutume installé à son bureau à rédiger son discours de rentrée en ces temps de plus en plus sombre, quand il entendit des coups porter de manière rapide et régulière à sa porte. « Entrez, dit-il sans lever son nez aquilin de son bout de parchemin noircit d'écritures.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, l'appela le Professeur McGonagall en entrant de d'un pas précipité dans la pièce tenant à la main une enveloppe.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Minerva ? demanda-t-il d'une voix distraite.

\- Il y a eu un problème dans le train,

\- Une attaque ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, la lettre vient de Fabian.

\- Ouh, souffla Albus soulagé. Mais, alors, qu'est-il arrivé ? Lisez-moi, cette fameuse lettre, Minerva.

\- Vous êtes sûr, Professeur ?

\- Allez-y, Minerva, lui sourit-il et l'incitant à s'asseoir à la place devant lui.

\- Professeur, lut-elle, une élève de sixième année, préfète de Gryffondor, elle s'arrêta dans sa lecture. Mlle Evans serait tombé dans une sorte de coma, Albus, dit-elle inquiète.

\- Envoie une lettre à Aria Potter, Minerva.

\- Mais, professeur ne devrait-on pas plutôt prévoir un transport vers Ste Mangouste et prévenir ses parents.

\- Minerva, dit-il en contournant le bureau et se plaçant devant une des nombreuses fenêtres de son bureau, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, crois-moi. Elle seule sait et comprends ce qu'y arrive à cette jeune fille.

\- Bien, Professeur, dit-elle en quittant la pièce laissant seul Dumbledore pensif.

\- Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, murmura-t-il inquiet en regardant le ciel se colorer de rouge. »

* * *

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination, jamais le trajet ne lui avait paru aussi long. Il n'avait point abandonné Lily, et cela même après que tout le monde ait quitté le bord. McKinnon avait prévenu Alice Fortescue, la nouvelle préfète-en-chef qui elle-même avait rameuté deux jumeaux aussi roux l'un que l'autre qui avait pris en main la situation, dispersant la foule mais surtout en informant l'école, se remémorait-il alors que pénétrait Dumbledore accompagné du professeur McGonagall et de madame Pomfresh. « Ah, Mr Potter, vous êtes encore là, s'étonna le Professeur McGonagall.

\- Bien sûr, qu'il est ici, dit alors Dumbledore. Où voudriez-vous qu'il soit, Minerva, continua-t-il énigmatique. Gideon, Fabian, salua-t-il d'un coup de tête.

\- Bonjour, Professeur dirent-ils en cœur. Ce jeune homme refusait de la laisser, et professeur qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire, continua seul Gideon.

\- Ne vous êtes faites pas, l'interrompit Dumbledore d'un geste de la main. Je contrôle la situation.

\- Mais, professeur, pourquoi ne nous la renvoyons pas sur Londres à Ste Mangouste, les médicomages pourrait sûrement s'occuper d'elle, questionna Fabian.

\- Parce que mon chère Fabian, j'ai fait venir la seule personne au monde qui peut l'aider.

\- Mais, c'est pas possible ces couloirs, entendirent-ils râler. Où ce cachent-ils ?

\- Je crois qu'elle est arrivée, déclara Dumbledore.

\- Albus, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit-elle en entrant.

\- Et c'est très bien.

\- James, dit-elle surprise en le voyant. Pourquoi est-il encore là ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu la lâcher, il est dans cette position depuis près de trois heures, intervint Gideon.

\- Et vous êtes ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur la jugulaire du roux qui avait parlé.

\- Aria, intervint Dumbledore, il s'agit de nos deux nouveaux professeurs de défenses contre les forces du mal, Fabian et Gideon Pewrett.

\- Bien, dit-elle s'écartant, et éloignant sa baguette d'un geste souple. Dites-moi, avec tous les détails ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et, n'oubliez absolument rien ! S'exclama-t-elle s'agenouillant auprès de son petit-fils et de Lily.

\- Cette jeune fille rentrée de la réunion des préfets, durant laquelle d'après Mlle Fortescue, préfète-en-chef, elle n'était pas elle-même, perdue dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs, un certain Black a voulu préciser, qu'elle n'était déjà pas dans son état normal au moment de monter dans le train. Et, juste quelques minutes même pas après être rentrée dans ce compartiment où ce jeune homme, continua Fabian en désignant James du regard, s'était isolé. Cette jeune fille s'est comme évanouie dans ses bras alors qu'il lui demandait de partir, de le laisser seul de manière plutôt véhémente, d'après une certaine Marlène McKinnon, finit-il en consultant ses notes d'un coup d'œil.

\- Merci, vous pouvez partir, dit-elle. Mais personne ne quitta les lieux. Il faut que je me répète, dit-elle en les foudroyant tous du regard, ils s'exécutèrent tous sauf un, Albus.

\- Je m'en vais, je m'en vais. Dit-il quittant la pièce.

\- Bien, répondit-elle en se reconcentrant sur James et Lily. James, mon chéri, commença-t-elle doucement, James, que s'est-il passé entre toi et Lily ? Réponds-moi, je suis là pour t'aider, pour l'aider, elle aussi, James.

\- Grand-mère, dit-il en détournant le regard de Lily pour la première fois depuis un long moment, ce regard, elle aurait reconnu entre mille, la même peine, la même culpabilité, c'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute, grand-mère. Pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça, oh, Lily, marmonnait-il les yeux humides lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis désolé, Lily, tellement désolé. Je ne le pensais pas, oh Lil...s-interrompit-il, s'effondrant endormi, alors qu'Aria abaissait sa baguette.

\- Dors, James, tu en as besoin, lui dit-elle en essayant de dompter ses cheveux, avant de se relever. »

Armée de sa baguette qu'elle tourna puis abaissa, elle fit léviter devant elle James et Lily. Alors qu'elle sortait du train suivit des corps des deux adolescents, Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers eux. « Ne vous en faites pas, Poppy, dit d'un ton calme Aria à l'infirmière de l'école. Allez rejoindre le banquet Poppy, il faut que tout se déroule comme d'habitude, dit-elle la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je m'occupe d'eux, finit-elle convaincant à moitié la jeune infirmière qui commença à s'éloigner tout en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle. »

* * *

La grande salle bruissait de murmures, surtout la table des Gryffondors. Mais où était James, il n'aurait raté pour rien au monde le premier banquet de l'année, pensait Sirius. « Arrêtes de t'en faire Sirius, lui dit Remus.

\- Lunard, ce n'est pas normal, il devrait être ici, il adore cette soirée.

\- Oh, Black a un cœur, se moqua Marlène. Il s'inquiète pour Potter.

\- McKinnon tais-toi, lui dit Sirius les dents serrées, les muscles de la main contractaient autour de sa fourchette.

\- Sirius, calme-toi, je t'en prie.

\- Me calmer, me calmer, me calmer, Remus, dit-il la fureur montant en lui, tu veux que je me calme, mon meilleur ami, mon frère n'est pas là, il va mal, et je ne peux rien faire et tu veux que je me calme, beugla-t-il avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas rageur.

\- Monsieur Black, l'interpella d'une voix douce Dumbledore qui tranchait avec la dureté de son regard bleu acier, je vous attends dans mon bureau ainsi Messieurs Lupin et Petitgrow et les demoiselles McKinnon et McDonald, d'ici une heure. En ce moment, j'aime beaucoup le caramel, dit-il accompagnée d'un clin d'œil.

\- A tout à l'heure ! dit-il en continuant vers la sortie.

\- Vous êtes sûre que c'est prudent, lui demanda McGonagall tendue.

\- C'est la meilleure chose à faire Minerva, ils ont tous besoin de réponses et particulièrement ce jeune homme, lui répondit-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Sirius qui franchissait les portes. »

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'infirmerie, installée entre les deux seuls lits occupés, Aria était pensive. Elle ne comprenait pas, cela ne s'était jamais produit avant, en tout cas tous les recueils, ou grimoires, et témoignages qu'elle avait pu consulter n'en faisaient mention. Cela ne pouvait n'être jamais arrivé avant, cela ne pouvait pas être la première fois que cela arrivait. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle réfléchissait. « Madame Potter, le Professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir dans son bureau.

\- Le banquet est déjà terminé, dit-elle en se levant.

\- En effet, acquiesça l'infirmière.

\- Bien, j'y vais de se pas, dit-elle en quittant la pièce. »

Elle marchait d'un pas soucieux vers la gargouille qui permettait l'accès au bureau du directeur tout en compulsant mentalement tous les ouvrages, les articles qu'elle avait lu. Mais rien, rien ne lui revenait. Elle venait d'arriver devant la porte du bureau, elle pouvait entendre des voix derrière la porte. Albus n'était pas seul apparemment, se dit-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle le salua d'un coup de tête ne voulant attirer l'attention sur elle, ce qui ne fonctionna pas. En effet, Sirius s'était retourné et l'avait vue. Il l'avait alors compris qu'il n' n'était pas arrivée une perte de connaissance insignifiante à Lily, ainsi que de ne pas s'inquiéter au sujet de James. « Professeur Dumbledore, arrêtez de me vendre, de nous vendre des salades quant à l'état de James et Evans.

\- Sirius, tais-toi, voyons, le professeur Dumbledore ne nous mentirait pas, intervint Remus lui attrapant le bras.

\- Mais, bien sûr qu'il nous ment, il ne l'aurait pas fait venir, dit-il en désignant Aria encore en retrait près de la porte, si ce n'était pas grave.

\- Professeur Flaemont, s'exclamèrent alors les quatre adolescents qui avaient suivi le geste de Sirius.

\- Non, professeur cela ne peut être si grave, s'inquiéta Mary.

\- J'en ai bien peur, Mlle McDonald. Je ne voulais inquiéter aucun de vous. J'espérais justement que l'ancien professeur Flameont aurait de bonnes nouvelles à vous communiquer, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas, dit-il alors qu'Aria secouait négativement la tête. Mais je ne vous ai pas seulement fait venir ici pour vous entretenir de Monsieur Potter et Mlle Evans. En effet, un sujet de la plus haute importance mérite notre attention, il nous faut une remplaçante au poste de préfète le temps de la convalescence de Mlle Evans pour seconder Monsieur Lupin. L'une de vous serez intéressez, demanda-t-il, appuyant son menton sur ses main entrelacée au-dessus de son bureau.

\- Professeur, intervient alors Remus, vous êtes vraiment certains que cela soit vraiment necessaire.

\- J'en ai bien peur, vous avez besoin d'aide surtout avec les soucis de santé de votre mère, insista-t-il en vrillant ses yeux ciel à ceux mordorés de Remus. Donc, Mlle McKinnon, Mlle McDonald, vous êtes intéressée ?

\- Confiez la tâche à McDonald, intervint alors Sirius. McKinnon, commença-t-il.

\- Black, tais-toi, l'empêcha-t-elle de continuer, je suis totalement capable d'être une bonne préfète mais je suis, ark, je ne reviens pas que je vais prononcer ces mots, mais je suis d'accord avec Black, Mary ferait une très bonne remplaçante à Lily.

\- Alors, Mlle McDonald vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon, dit-elle avec un sourire entendue.

\- Formidable, dit-alors Dumbledore en lui tendant un insigne de Préfet. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le porter tout le temps, lui dit-il avec un sourire compatissant. Maintenant, aller vous coucher une longue journée vous attend, demain jeunes gens, dit-il en désignant la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste de baguette. Et, n'allez pas importuner madame Pomfresh, ni le professeur Flaemont, reposez-vous, demain vous pourrez voir vos amis, finit-il avec un sourire alors qu'il franchissait l'un après l'autre la porte. Alors ? demanda-t-il une fois seul.

\- Elle stable. James se repose. Lui répondit-elle, s'asseyant dans le siège en face du bureau. Je l'ai plongé dans un sommeil magique, il pourra aller physiquement en cour demain, mais j'ai peur que psychiquement il ne veuille quitter le chevet de Mlle Lily Evans.

\- En effet, Monsieur Potter, tout comme ce cher Sirius Black peut avoir une très grande force de caractère et de volonté.

\- Pardon, je me suis mal exprimer Albus. Ce n'est une question de volonté, dit-elle en se levant brusquement et posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau tout en s'appuyant dessus, c'est qu'il ne le peut, il en est incapable mentalement, de sa propre autorité, il doit y être forcé et cela magiquement, dit-elle accompagnée d'un regard significatif. Il ne la laissera pas, continua-t-elle alors qu'elle se réinstallait. C'est comme si depuis l'incident un lien magique plus puissant et à la fois encore plus faible les reliait.

\- Que penses-tu que Mlle Evans ait ?

\- Il est là le problème, Albus, je n'en sais rien du tout.

\- Comment cela tu ne sais pas ? lui demanda-t-il abasourdi.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle tout en se levant et commençant à déambuler dans le bureau. Je n'ai jamais lu la description d'un événement similaire, jamais. Cela ne peut signifier que deux choses qui m'inquiètent au plus haut point, la première il y a eu des précédents mais personne n'a pu le noter car je ne préfère pas y penser maintenant, ou c'est la toute première fois que cela se produit et je ne sais pas si cela me rassure ou pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crains ? lui demanda-t-il la fixant de son regard perçant alors qu'elle lui répondait du regard. Si grave.

\- Oui, elle dans une sorte de coma, même avec les sorts et les potions qui permettent de l'alimenter, j'ai peur que cela ne soit qu'une question de temps avant, avant sa mort.

\- Et celle de James, tu penses. Dit-il, alors qu'elle ne pouvait qu'hocher frénétiquement la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre, conclut-elle leur discussion. »

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce sixième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut! Dites moi, ce que vous en avez pensé, le bien comme le moins bien, le mauvais aussi! Une critique, un commentaire, une review fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Au prochain chapitre, Lily va-t-elle sortir de son "coma"?**

 **Zelinara**


	8. Chapitre septième

**Salut à toutes et à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous l'apprécierai! Eh bien sûre, le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre septième : Les limbes de leurs esprits…**

L'obscurité, les ténèbres l'entouraient, aucune lumière, seulement la nuit et le noir. Elle ne distinguait rien, rien du tout, pas même son propre corps. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée, et même temps un sentiment de détachement des plus total commençait à l'envahir, petit à petit. « Ne fais pas ça, entendit-elle venant de partout autour d'elle mais aussi d'elle du plus profond de son corps, de son cœur. Ne fais pas ça, n'abandonne pas.

\- Je deviens folle, ce n'est pas possible, je suis seule, et j'entends des voix, marmonnait-elle recroquevillée sur elle-même, se protégeant, se fermant à ce qu'il l'entourait.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Lily continua la voix alors qu'elle sentait une pression sur son épaule. Ne te replis pas sur toi-même. Bat-toi, Lily. Ne deviens pas cette ombre de toi-même.

\- Je ne sens rien, je suis seule, toute seule. Mon cerveau invente cette voix, c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours, se répétait-elle. Je ne suis pas folle.

\- Bien sûr que non, tu ne l'es pas, lui répondit la voix dans laquelle on pouvait un sourire. Tu ne l'a jamais été, et tu ne le seras jamais. Mais tu dois te ressaisir et ressentir, Lily. Ne laisses pas les ténèbres envahir ton cœur. Allez, ressaisis-toi, s'exclama-t-elle

\- C'est mon imagination, rien de tout cela n'est réel. Je vais me réveiller, et tout va aller pour le mieux.

\- Non Lily, tu ne comprends pas, c'est réel, continua la voix qui devenait de plus en plus distincte, alors qu'elle sentait la pression sur son épaule se dissiper.

\- Non, c'est faux. Tout cela est dans ma tête, reprit-elle se tassant encore plus sur elle-même

\- Lily, Lily, dit alors doucement la voix au creux de son oreille, c'est réel, tout ce que tu vis, même rêve est réel. Allez, ouvres les yeux. Finit-elle.

\- Pourquoi, pourquoi je vis cela, alors ? Les ténèbres m'entourent et m'étouffent, je suis seule, toute seule, je ne veux plus rien ressentir, cela fait trop mal.

\- Non, Lily, tu n'es pas seule, continua la voix alors qu'elle sentit une main se poser délicatement sur sa joue lui relevant la tête qui était jusqu'alors enfoui entre ses genoux, ses longs cheveux de cuivres la coupant du monde extérieur. Regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux, Lily. Tu n'es pas seule, tu peux faire disparaître la nuit, ouvre les yeux. Crois-moi, c'est très important, finit-elle de la convaincre alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux difficilement tremblant de tout son corps craignant d'ouvrir le regard à nouveau sur l'obscurité, la solitude et la douleur qu'emplissait son cœur depuis ce terrible jour de juillet. Bonjour, Lily, finit la femme qui se tenait accroupie devant elle, un doux sourire sur le visage. »

Lily était abasourdie, une jumelle, la femme devant elle, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes avec certes quelques années de plus. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que son esprit avait encore pu imaginer ? Encore plus de question lui trottait dans la tête. « Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, et elles auront leurs réponses en temps et en heure. Crois-moi, dit-elle tout en continuant à lui sourire. Première réponse, je me nomme Lulia, je fus une des premières.

\- Une des premières, une des premières, dit alors une voix venant d'une autre copie d'elle encore plus âgée qui surgit de nulle part.

\- Lisbeth, Lisbeth, arrêtes d'être désagréable, tout le temps.

\- Lulia, continua-t-elle l'ignorant tout en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil style Elisabéthain qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce qui se meublait peu à peu. Je ne pense pas que cela soit la bonne méthode, tu es trop gentille, trop douce.

\- Lisbeth, Lisbeth, Lisbeth, repris Lulia en secouant la tête, tu sais très bien que..

\- Que quoi, l'interrompit-elle. Je tiens à préciser que je suis plus âgée que toi. Tu ne connais rien à la vie, petite Lulia. Elle peut être dure, vraiment dure, quand tu te retrouves seul, que tu as tout perdue.

\- Tu veux partir sur ce terrain-là, Lisbeth, vraiment, demanda alors Lulia en insistant énormément. Je tiens à te préciser, ma chère Lisbeth, comme à chaque fois que je suis…

\- Née, bien avant toi, l'interrompit-elle. Il est certes vrai que tu es née quelques siècles avant moi, mais tu n'as pas…

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrompit Lily qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se tramait entre ses deux reflets qui se disputaient.

\- Tu vois ce qui se passe, maintenant, à cause de toi ! s'exclama Lulia haussant le ton pour la première fois.

\- Mais, bien sûre, tout est de ma faute, s'écria-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise ulcérée.

\- Stop, stop, arrêtez de vous disputer, maintenant, cria alors Lily stoppant toutes véhémences entre les deux doubles, et expliquez-moi tout, finit-elle plus calmement.

\- Nous sommes toi, reprit alors Lulia d'une voix calme, et tu es nous, Lily.

\- Tu vois bien, qu'elle ne comprend pas, intervint alors Lisbeth, je ne t'en veux point pour cette fois, Lulia. Elle est particulièrement têtue, dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Lily, regardes-nous, nous te ressemblons, enfin c'est plutôt toi qui nous ressemble. Tu es une jeune fille brillante, Lily, fascinée et passionnée par les livres, réfléchis, lui dit-elle en souriant, tu vas comprendre. Finit-elle alors qu'une nouvelle lumière éclairait son regard.

\- James, dit-elle se mettant la main de la bouche. Le livre, il avait raison, finit-elle les yeux humides s'en voulant encore plus de son comportement passé.

\- Ah, la lumière se fait dans son esprit, s'exclama Lisbeth satisfaite de son effet, se tournant alors vers Lulia

\- Mais alors, les âmes sœurs, la réincarnation, ce n'est pas un mythe, une légende.

\- Et non, intervint alors Lulia reprenant son rôle dans la conversation, pas pour toi, enfin pour nous, c'est notre réalité, depuis près de trois millénaire.

\- Oh, tu ne vas recommencer, l'interrompit Lisbeth agacée. A chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Des blablas et encore des blablas, j'en ai marre dit-elle en s'affalant sur son fauteuil. Elle s'est déjà tout cela, elle s'en souviendra le moment venu. Et tu le sais, Lulia, fais-lui donc la version courte !

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est maintenant Lisbeth, qu'il faut tout lui raconter, lui dit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- On n'a pas le temps pour cela, tu le sais très bien ! dit-elle se relevant comme un ressort.

\- Que se passe-t-il encore ? demanda Lily, désamorçant une énième dispute. Pourquoi, vous n'arrêtez pas de vous disputer ? Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez si différente, si nous sommes une même personne ?

\- Lily, Lily, commença Lisbeth, même si nous partageons toutes le même destin, le même amour, et beaucoup d'autres choses, continua-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux, nous sommes toutes uniques comme toutes les personnes nous avons notre caractère, nos défauts, nos aptitudes, nos attitudes, tous ce qui fait une personne. Ainsi, contrairement à Lulia, je suis loin d'être patiente, je suis plutôt colérique, blessante avec les autres, alors que notre très chère Lulia est douce, gentille, apaisante. Entre nous, je pense que c'est pour cela que c'est elle qui commande tout le temps, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, esprit contradictoire, tu comprends, lui sourit-elle.

\- Tu l'embrouille encore plus, et c'est toi qui dit que l'on n'a pas le temps pour ça, Lisbeth, lui murmura-t-elle véhémente.

\- Mais, pas du tout Lulia je mettais les points sur les i, c'est tout. C'est toi qui l'embrouille à vouloir tout lui expliquer, alors que cela n'est encore une fois pas nécessaire.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris. Stop, les disputes, j'ai dit, je m'engueule moi-même, c'est pas possible, se dit-elle avec un sourire désabusé. C'est quoi cette histoire de temps, de temps qui presse ?

\- Laisse-moi faire cette fois, Lisbeth dit Lulia autoritaire.

\- Mais, je t'en prie. Fais-le, dit-elle accompagnée d'un mouvement de la main sans se lever de son fauteuil.

\- Tu vas mourir, Lily, lui dit alors le plus sérieusement du monde Lulia.

\- Bien, sûre, que je vais mourir, cela fait partie de l'ordre des choses, on meurt tous un jour.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, Lily dit-elle en secouant la tête. Tu es en train de mourir.

\- Non, ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama-t-elle en secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Je dors simplement. Et, je vais me réveiller, dit-elle convaincu, n'acceptant toujours pas le danger de sa situation.

\- En effet, Lily, tu peux et tu vas te réveiller mais tu ne dors, ni rêve, tu es dans une sorte de coma, ton esprit ne se trouve plus dans ton corps, il est dans ce que l'on nomme les limbes, commença-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. Si tu ne me crois pas, écoutes tes sensations, toutes tes sensations, tes besoin que tu devrais ressentir, tu verrais qu'elles sont moins perceptible, par exemple le simple battement de ton cœur, lui dit-elle alors qu'elle lui placer la main sur son poignet pour qu'elle vérifie par elle-même. Tu vois, tu comprends ? lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants à essayer de percevoir ce battement de cœur qui se faisait attendre. Le corps et l'esprit ou l'âme comme tu veux ne font qu'un, reprit-elle alors que Lily secouait positivement la tête, ils interagissent entre eux, ont besoin l'un de l'autre, continua-t-elle, ils ne peuvent être séparée l'un de l'autre trop longtemps. Le corps lors de cette séparation, se plonge dans une sorte de coma qui n'est pas celui des moldus. Ton corps, ton métabolisme, en fait, ralenti de manière imperceptible chaque secondes, chaque minutes, chaque heures tant que cette séparation perdure, jusqu'à ce que ton cœur cesse de battre.

\- On va dire que je te crois, même si je suis sceptique. Pourquoi, cette séparation s'est produite si elle finit par entrainer ma mort ?

\- Il s'agit d'un moyen de défense, de survie, intervint alors Lisbeth. Quand l'on fait une erreur qui aura pour conséquence de briser la chaîne, de causer la mort, notre mort comme celle de beaucoup d'autre personne, continua Lisbeth se levant et déambulant devant elle, ce processus se met en place pour réparer ce qui a été brisée.

\- Je ne comprends pas, qu'est ce qui a bien pu être brisé qui peut avoir d'aussi graves conséquences ?

\- Ton lien, avec ton Jacomus, dit alors Lulia serrant le tissu de couleur écarlate de sa toge au niveau de son cœur, que Lily remarquait pour la première fois.

\- Lulia, Lulia, l'appelait inquiète Lisbeth s'approchant d'elle, pourquoi t'inflige cela tout le temps, lui demanda-t-elle inquiète. On va s'asseoir, dit-elle l'installant dans son fauteuil alors que celle-ci ne réagissait toujours pas, Lily était incrédule devant ce spectacle. Tu as pu le remarquer Lily, continua alors d'une voix douce proche d'un murmure, nous avons toutes portées de différent noms, Lisbeth, Lulia, mais aussi, Apostolia, dit Lina, Lyra, et plein d'autre encore, au fil des époques et des lieux, comme notre âme sœur, qui était Jacomus pour Lulia, John pour moi.

\- James, murmura-t-elle alors pour elle-même.

\- Cela doit être lui, en effet, lui dit-elle accompagnée d'un sourire triste.

\- J'ai été horrible, odieuse avec lui, réalisant l'horreur de sa situation. Je ne l'ai pas cru, je l'ai repoussée encore et encore, loin de moi, se lamentait-elle.

\- Alors que tu as besoin de lui et qu'il a besoin de toi, cette séparation, cette distance que vous vous êtes infligés tout au long de l'été d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, a commencé à fragiliser le lien qui s'était subitement renforcée, ainsi que ton esprit et le sien, vous ne pouvez vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je sais que c'est dure à accepter d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, tu es fière, indépendante, comme je l'étais dans la mesure du possible sous le règne d'Elisabeth première d'Angleterre, mais Lily être liée à quelqu'un qui nous comprends, nous aimes ne te rends pas faible et dépendante, termina-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule dans un geste maternelle.

\- Qu'as Lulia ? demanda alors Lily alors que Lisbeth s'en retournait auprès de celle-ci.

\- Elle revit son dernier jour avec Jacomus, cette tache rouge que tu as remarqué sur sa poitrine, c'est du sang, son sang. Il y a maintenant bien longtemps, elle a été poignardé à mort durant les émeutes de l'année des quatre empereurs.

\- Quand tu faisais allusion à la dureté de la vie que Lulia n'a pas connu, tu parlais du fait qu'elle était morte trop jeune, et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment connu la peine et la rancœur de perdre sa moitié, que toi tu as expérimenté.

\- C'est exact, Lily. C'est moi qui ai vécu cette perte, non lui. Et, qui ai dû continuer à vivre sans mon âme sœur.

\- Mais, pourquoi, pourquoi si nous sommes des âmes sœurs nous ne pouvons vivre ensemble, sans souffrances et malheurs ? demanda-t-elle alors incrédule.

\- C'est notre malédiction Lily, déclara-t-elle mélancolique, la mort réclame toujours l'un de nous deux, l'autre le rejoignant plus ou moins tard. Nous avons été maudits, Lily, nous retrouver, s'aimer, se disputer, combattre, vivre mais il y aura toujours la perte et la mort de l'autre.

\- Qui ? demanda-t-elle, avide d'information.

\- Je ne le sais, Lily alors que Lisbeth passait une main dans les cheveux de Lulia, essayant de la réconforter. Personne ne s'en est jamais souvenu.

\- Comment je quitte ces limbes dit-elle en désignant la pièce autour d'elle.

\- Il faut que tu penses à tous ce qui te donnes envie de vivre, de ressentir, d'éprouver des sentiments, sans rien refouler ni enterrer au fin fond de ton cœur que cela soit positif ou négatif, elle est là, la clef Lily, intervint Lulia lui montrant l'emplacement de son cœur en quittant son état catatonique accompagné d'un faible sourire. Concentre-toi, je sais que tu peux le faire, finit-elle avec un signe de tête d'encouragement avec Lisbeth. »

* * *

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard, une longue et à la fois très courte semaine, pendant laquelle ni Lily et encore moins James n'avait quitté l'infirmerie. Il vivait là-bas au côté du corps en apparence sans vie de Lily, refusant de la quitter, de la laisser seule, rien n'avait fonctionné, Sirius Black commençait à désespérer, surtout que ce soit, c'était la pleine lune. Jamais, au grand jamais James ne se pardonnerait de ne pas être là pour Remus. « Arrêtes de t'inquiéter Sirius, lui répéta pour la énième fois depuis le début du petit-déjeuner Remus.

\- Que je ne m'inquiète pas, que je m'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il de manière véhémente et peu discrète en levant la tête de son assiette qu'il n'avait point touché. Cela fait une semaine qu'il est là-bas, il ne va pas en cours, il n'a fait aucun choix pour suivre les cours en aspics, rien, rien ne l'intéresse à part Evans dont il n'a pas quitté le chevet et cela ne t'inquiète pas ? Il ne me parle, ni te parles quand nous allons le voir, et cela ne t'inquiète pas plus, non plus, je parie ?

\- Non, pas pour le moment, tout du moins répondis Remus en mordant dans sa tartine au chocolat. Mais, toi, Sirius Black, tu t'inquiètes de l'avenir académique, de James ? lui demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Oui, enfin non, se reprit-il. Mais Remus, il doit sortir de l'antre de Pomfresh, il doit recommencer à vivre, aller en cours, faire des mauvais coups. Mais, surtout il doit être avec toi, avec nous ce soir, avec les maraudeurs. C'est notre nuit ! ne me dis pas que tu vas lui, lui, lui…

\- Lui quoi, Sirius, lui pardonner, bien sûre. Je ne vous ai jamais obligé à faire ce que vous faites, dit-il avec un sourire désabusée, et pui, tu seras là ainsi que Quedever.

\- Mais, s'apprêtait à protester Sirius.

\- Que conspirez-vous ? questionna Marlène interrompant ainsi Sirius, encore un sale coup, en perspective ?

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, McKinnon, dit Sirius se retournant vers elle, un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

\- Black, tais-toi, veux-tu, tu me feras des vacances ! s'exclama-t-elle agacée par le comportement de pseudo charmeur de Sirius. Lupin, tu pourrais me passer tes notes d'arithmancie de la semaine écoulée.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi faire, je croyais que tu avais pris divination en troisième année, dit-il en commençant à fouiller dans sa besace à la recherche de ses notes.

\- En effet, tout comme Mary, qui d'ailleurs voulait te demander un truc par rapport aux réunions, je crois des préfets. Mais cela n'est pas le cas de…

\- Lily, finit-il à sa place en lui tendant ses parchemins couverts d'écriture.

\- Merci, Lupin, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire les saisissant avant de les fourrer dans son sac, je te les rends dès que j'ai fini de les retranscrire. Black, Pettigrow, les salua-t-elle d'un coup de tête avant de rejoindre McDonald qui l'attendait dans l'entrée de la grande salle.

\- Je déteste cette fille, s'exclama Sirius se levant du banc alors que son p'tit dej' était encore presque intact. Je vais essayer de faire sortir James de l'infirmerie, vous venez m'aider ?

\- Non, Sirius ! s'exclama Remus

\- Peter ?

\- Sirius, non, ne fais pas ça, dit-alors Remus se dressant entre Peter et lui. Peter, tu n'es pas à ces ordres, dit-il alors à l'intéressé. Sirius, Peter n'est pas à tes ordres. De plus, nous avons cours de métamorphose dans vingt minutes avec McGonagall, qui ne tolérera pas un énième retard de ta part, Sirius Black, alors qu'il finissait de le sermonner en le pointant du doigt d'un geste rageur, le professeur McGonagall arrivait vers eux.

\- Mr Black.

\- Oui, professeur ? Sursauta-t-il en reconnaissant la voix de l'intransigeante professeure de métamorphose, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la contrarier tout se retournant.

\- Black, vous avez prévu une date pour les sélections.

\- Les sélections, professeure ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- De quiditch, Black.

\- Mais, je ne suis pas le capitaine, professeur, je ne fais même pas partie de l'équipe, lui répondit Sirius encore plus dubitatif.

\- Considérez que vous l'êtes, Black en attendant le prompt rétablissement de Mr Potter, évidement. Et, surtout ne soyez pas en retard, dit-elle en partant.

\- Ben voilà, tu as quelque chose à faire pour t'occuper, l'esprit, finit Remus, suivant le professeur McGonagall vers la sortie.

\- Attends-moi, Remus, dit Peter s'en allant lui aussi laissant seul Sirius abasourdit. »

Il n'avait pas écouté, comme d'habitude ni Remus, ni McGonagall. Il était encore devant l'infirmerie, dans laquelle il essayait de resquiller depuis plus de cinq minutes. « Black, je vous le répète, vous n'avez pas le droit de venir, ici.

\- Voyons, Poppy, dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur. Vous pouvez, bien me laisser entrer cinq petites minutes.

\- Non, monsieur Black, il n'en est pas question, allez en cours. Je ne veux plus vous voir devant et dans mon infirmerie, s'énerva-t-elle en montrant le couloir, vers lequel il finit par se diriger à contre cœur. Et ne m'appelez plus Poppy, Black, cria-t-elle qu'il disparaissait à l'angle du couloir. »

Elle s'en retournait alors calmement et soulagée à l'intérieur de son antre d'avoir réussi une fois de plus à interdire l'accès à Sirius Black. « Ne devrions-nous pas envisager de les envoyer Ste Mangouste, maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle soucieuse en entrant dans son bureau en oubliant d'en refermer la porte.

\- Non, Poppy. Cela ne servirait à rien, dit alors Aria sans quitter lever la tête des parchemins qu'elle étudiait.

\- Mais, son état empire, ainsi que celui de Potter, certes de manière minime.

\- Je sais, tout cela Poppy, souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse avant d'énumérer les divers symptômes, son cœur ralenti, ainsi que sa respiration, son activité cérébrale est presque nulle, elle ne réagit que très peu aux stimuli extérieurs, réfléchissait-elle. Mais, suis-je idiote, dit-elle se levant et se dirigeant vers la bibliothéque de médicomagie du bureau.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

\- Je ne suis qu'une idiote, continuait-elle tout en fouillant à tout vas.

\- Mais enfin, à quoi pensez-vous ?

\- Ses symptômes, j'étais tellement concentrée sur le lien entre la condition de James et celle de Mlle Evans, que je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement.

\- Mais quel rapprochement ? répéta alors Poppy Pomfresh qui ne comprenait toujours rien.

\- Celui, avec le baiser du détraqueur. C'est exactement les mêmes symptômes.

\- Mais, c'est impossible, s'exclama alors incrédule madame Pomfresh. Une âme ne peut quitter seul son corps.

\- Les limbes, Poppy, les limbes, mais j'aurais dû y penser, suis-je sotte.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ?

\- C'est une croyance moldue, commença-t-elle tout en déambulant dans le bureau. Elle prend son origine dans les diverses religion des moldus, en effet, selon celles-ci, après la mort l'âme du défunt partirai dans un endroit merveilleux ou bien au contraire affreux. Mais il existerait d'après un moine franciscain du XVème siècle, je crois, une sorte d'entre deux, qu'il a nommé limbo, donc les limbes qui accueillerais les âmes juste avant qu'elle ne meurt, dit-elle mais voyant le visage d'incompréhension de son interlocutrice, elle continua. Par exemple, un homme, un moldu fait un arrêt cardiaque, plus de réponse cardiaque, son âme commencerai à voyager vers les limbes mais il peut en revenir si la réanimation fonctionne, sinon il continue son voyage, mais il n'y reste pas. Or, un sorcier ou sorcière au moment de mourir peut choisir de revenir sous forme de fantôme. Ainsi, Henry a théorisé qu'il pourrait s'agir du monde des fantômes, des âmes en attente, en quelques sortes.

\- Je comprends le principe dit-alors l'infirmière les sourcils froncés, signe d'une grande et profonde réflexion. Ainsi, l'âme de Miss Evans serait dans ce no man's land, mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment son âme aurait pu quitter son corps sous une forme astrale.

\- C'est à ce moment, là qu'intervient le lien avec James. Rappelez-vous, ce qu'il n'arrêtait de psalmodier.

\- Je suis désolé, reviens-moi, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, cita alors l'infirmière.

\- C'est cela, une composante émotionnelle, un replis sur soi, une protection contre une réalité qu'elle ne peut gérer seule, peut-être causé par une dispute assez violente en tout cas beaucoup plus que jusqu'à prés… dit-elle le regard fixé sur la porte et la silhouette dans son cadre, n'osant continuer sa pensée.

\- C'est ma faute, n'est-ce pas, grand-ma', dit-il alors se tenant maladroitement sur ces jambes.

\- Mon chéri, dit-elle doucement se rapprochement de son petit-fils qui la dominait de son mètre quatre-vingts. James, ce n'est pas ta faute, enfin pas vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas savoir lui dit-elle en posant délicatement sa douce main ridée sur la joue celui-ci.

\- Mais, je savais que je lui faisais du mal. J'étais en colère. J'aurais dû t'écouter…

\- Chut, l'interrompit-elle, tout en commençant à le guider vers le lit situer à l'écart de Lily, et le sien, qu'ils occupaient depuis la rentrée.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir, demanda-t-il encore plus inquiet alors qu'il retrouvait son fauteuil auprès d'elle et lui attrapait la main qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces tout en fixant son visage inexpressif.

\- Oui, James, j'en suis certaine, lui dit-elle en serrant l'épaule de son petit-fils, alors que tout au contraire, elle n'était certaine de rien. »

La journée passa et comme toutes les autres avant elle, James ne quitta pas le chevet de Lily, serrant fermement sa main, il était conscient qu'il prenait du retard dans ses études mais rien ne l'importait plus en ce moment que l'état de Lily. Il savait qu'elle était en train de partir, mais jamais il ne l'avait trouvé si belle, si envoutante. Son teint de porcelaine, telle de la neige contrastait encore plus que d'habitude avec sa longue chevelure de feu dans laquelle, il rêvait de pouvoir caresser, toucher comme il avait pu le faire lors de cette nuit de juin, dont il chérissait encore et toujours les sensations. Il n'entendit pas les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir laissant passer un Remus avec des yeux encore plus cernés que d'habitude. Il n'était plus conscient du monde qu'il entourait, seul Lily comptait. Il n'entendit pas alors l'infirmière discuter avec Remus de la pleine lune qui commencerait d'ici deux heures. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus lui signifier que pour ce soir, il devrait dormir dans son lit avant de partir accompagner Remus à la cabane hurlante. Et même si il cela avait été le cas il n'aurait pas eu la force de quitter son siège, il ne fut même pas conscient de la fatigue qui la saisit alors que ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, et qu'il s'endormait, son buste basculant vers l'avant à la rencontre du matelas de la belle endormis.

* * *

La nuit noire d'Ecosse recouvrait peu à peu le château qu'était l'école de magie de Poudlard, la lune ne tarderait pas à se lever. Deux ombres, totalement différente l'une de l'autre se déplaçait dans les sombres couloirs de manière totalement proscrite en cette heure tardive. Soudain, elles s'arrêtèrent. « Sirius…

\- Tais-toi, Quedevers, souffla-t-il excédé. Il y a quelqu'un… murmura-t-il en apercevant une ombre se détachant des murs. Je vais faire diversion, sois rapide et discret surtout, dit-il en s'éloignant du mur et se dirigeant vers le couloir mais toujours discrètement ne voulant pas se faire punir, particulièrement ce soir-là. Il se fit alors la réflexion qui leur faudrait vraiment une carte pour éviter ce genre d'imprévue l'avenir.

\- Sirius, je sais que c'est toi, dit alors l'ombre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire diversion. Sors de te cachette, je ne te punirais pas. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille.

\- Bonsoir prof Aria, lui sourit-il de toutes ses blanches dents.

\- Sirius, Sirius, dit-elle atterrée en dodelinant de la tête, ce n'est pas prudent.

\- Prof Aria, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles dit-il tout en faisant signe derrière son dos à Peter de passer, j'allais à la cuisine, j'ai faim continua-t-il en plaçant sa main sur son estomac.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Sirius ! Je sais très bien ce que vous êtes devenus toi et James, et ce que vous faites depuis la cinquième année lors de la pleine lune.

\- Mais, mais comment ? Demanda-t-il incrédule sachant qu'il était inutile de nier quoique ce soit, surtout à Aria Potter quand elle vous regarder comme cela.

\- Vous n'étiez pas vraiment discret quand vous vous renseigniez sur la technique et sortilèges pour devenir animagus dit-elle en continuant son chemin se dirigeant vers le hall, Sirius à ses côtés. Et, puis n'oublie pas que j'ai de très bonne relation avec tout le personnel de Poudlard, même madame Pince, lui dit-elle accompagnée d'un doux sourire.

\- Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-il alors passant du coq à l'âne.

\- Sirius, soupira-t-elle, indécise. Je ne peux rien te dire.

\- Juste une idée, répondit-il suppliant, pour me préparer au pire. Vais-je perdre mon meilleur ami ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle honnête la même douleur que la sienne se reflétant dans son regard.

\- Son destin est liée à celui d'Evans, n'est-ce pas, dit-il, ce n'était pas une question, mais une constatation à laquelle elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Je savais que cette histoire finirait mal.

\- Quelle histoire Sirius, dit-elle alors soucieuse.

\- James et Evans, ils se sont disputés au mariage des McKinnon, enfin c'est ce que je pense, d'après le comportement de James des plus bizarres, après cette soirée. Il n'a plus été le même, vous n'étiez pas là tout comme Euphémia et Alexander, mais il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. Il souffrait mais ne voulait pas l'admettre, en tout cas pas devant moi, continua-t-il avec un air triste qu'il chassa bien vite. Il faut croire qu'Evans a été plus affecté que James. J'aurai aimé pouvoir faire plus, qu'ils se parlent, communiquent…

\- Ne t'en veux pas, Sirius dit-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du jeune qui la dominait. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire cela devait arriver, finit-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall. Soyez, prudent toi et Peter, vous n'êtes que deux cette nuit, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice alors qu'elle lui ouvrait la porte d'un coup de baguette avant de s'en retourner à l'infirmerie, elle comprenait tout maintenant vraiment tout, c'était cette dispute le déclencheur émotionnelle. »

La lune avait fini par se lever, sa lumière diaphane filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie, éclairant une partie des lits vide en ce début d'année, alors que madame Pomfresh faisait sa première ronde nocturne de surveillance de son domaine de silence. Elle s'en retournait tranquillement vers son bureau, abaissant sa baguette toujours illuminée qui éclairait son chemin. Elle ne put alors remarquer que pour la première fois depuis une semaine, depuis l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la gare de Pré-au-Lard que Lily Annabeth Evans bougea, un mouvement rapide et furtif mais un mouvement quand même. Ses doigts, sa prise s'était renforcée sur celle de James comme une ancre et son amarre, pour se raccrocher à son monde, à sa réalité, quitter les limbes et retrouver la vie, sa vie…

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du septième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous aura plût, que Lulia et Lisbeth et leurs engueulades vous auront plût! Dites-moi tout! Cela fait toujours plaisir!

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre arrivera, mais pas avant mi-août, même si je n'ai pas été des plus régulières jusqu'à présent!

De Bonnes Vacances à tous et à toutes!

Zélinara

PS: Dans le prochain chapitre un peu plus de Remus, de Maraudeurs, et de cours! Et un peu d'action, peut-être! ;)


	9. Chapitre huitième

**Voici le huitième chapitre! Le monde et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que cela vous plaira!**

* * *

Chapitre huitième : Que les cours commencent…enfin !

Cette nuit avait particulièrement était difficile pour Remus. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vécu une nuit aussi dure depuis de nombreuses années, depuis ses premières transformations enfermées seul avec ses chaînes par ses propres parents. Les premiers rayons du soleil dansaient sur son visage, le réveillant peu à peu. Il était de retour dans son lit à l'infirmerie. Il avait dû finir par s'endormir sur le sol de la cabane hurlante à force de douleur et de souffrances sans s'en rendre compte malgré la présence réconfortante de Sirius et Peter. Il ouvrait difficilement les yeux, ébloui. Il essaya de placer une de ses mains pour se protéger les yeux. « Monsieur Lupin, ne bougez pas, je vous prie, intervint l'infirmière qui était à son chevet et vérifiait divers bandages, vos os ne sont pas encore totalement solidifiés. Vous avez vécu une sacrée nuit, je n'avais pas vu cela chez vous depuis longtemps. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Fatigué, dit-il d'un ton las alors qu'il tournait la tête pour échapper au rayon lumineux du soleil, il savait que mentir ne servirai à rien. Combien de temps vais-je devoir rester ici ?

\- Encore un ou deux jours, monsieur Lupin. Je ne veux pas vous renvoyer en cours auprès de ses jumeaux bon à faire des farces si vous n'êtes pas parfaitement remis. Il sourit à cette pensée, il était vrai que depuis une semaine le nombre d'élèves à aller à l'infirmerie suite à un cours pratique de défense contre les forces du mal avait été important, sacrément important.

\- Madame Pomfresh, ne pourrais-je rester seulement une demi-journée ? Demanda-t-il ne voulant rester plus que nécessaire, surtout que de sa place il pouvait aisément voir le corps qu'on pourrait penser sans vie de Lily. Je me sens déjà mieux, continua-t-il avec un sourire crispée alors que l'infirmière changeait un bandage particulièrement douloureux.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit sérieux, monsieur Lupin, dit-elle alors qu'elle remplaçait la gaze imprégnait de sang et de lymphe sur une de ses jambes, vous êtes encore sacrément amoché, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez dès aujourd'hui posé le pied au sol sans vous effondrez, continua-t-elle en finalisant le remplacement de son bandage. Nous aviserons ce soir, d'accord, lui dit-elle avec un sourire encourageant. En attendant, reposez-vous, reprenez des forces, finit-elle le laissant alors seul dans ses pensées et face au spectacle de Lily Evans endormis telle une princesse de conte de fées attendant son prince comme dans les histoire pour enfants chez les moldus. »

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se rendormait alors qu'une minute plus tôt, il négociait pour retourner en cors surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il avait arithmancie, il ne pouvait, il ne devait rater cette classe. Mais la fatigue fut plus forte que tout.

« Lunard, Lunard, Lunard, Lunard, entendait-il murmurer au creux de son oreille. Lunard, Lunard, Lunard, finit par crier la voix.

\- Oui, Sirius, dit-il alors d'une vois pâteuse se réveillant difficilement. Qu'as-tu ?

\- Ah, tu es réveillé, souffla-t-il comme soulagé, se rasseyant sur une chaise à côté du lit, plutôt s'affalant avant de se redresser sérieux. Tu nous as vraiment fait peur cette nuit, tu étais comme possédé, tu voulais absolument sortir.

\- Je suis déso…

\- Ne le sois pas, Remus, l'interrompit Sirius le plus sérieux du monde. Sinon, James est sorti de l'infirmerie, ce matin.

\- Quoi ? demanda interloqué Remus.

\- J'ai fait aussi cette tête, dit-il en pointant du doigt le visage de Remus, comme une bonne partie de la grande salle d'ailleurs quand il est venu prendre son petit dej, comme une fleur.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il a mangé, ne sois pas bête Remus, puis il est repartie comme il était venue auprès d'Evans, continua-t-il en désignant le lit à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Il a l'air d'aller mieux, tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

\- Srius, dit-il d'un ton las.

\- Quoi ? Je me renseigne, s'écria-t-il.

\- Monsieur Black, rugit alors l'infirmière surgissant dans son domaine réservé, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans les mots silences et discrétion. Vous n'êtes pas seul ici avec monsieur Lupin.

\- Elle a raison, Patmol, nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Oh, Remus, ce n'est que James et Evans.

\- Que James et Evans, dit-il s'étouffant presque. Que James et Evans, je tiens à te rappeler qu'il s'agit de ton meilleur ami, ton confident, ton presque frère, et Evans comme tu l'appelles c'est la jeune fille pleine de gentillesse qui après chaque pleine lune depuis plus de deux ans me transmet ses notes sans rien me demander et sans qu'on lui demande mais qu'en plus il s'agit de la fille pour laquelle James éprouvent beaucoup plus qu'un béguin d'adolescent. Alors, arrêtes de te montrer si désinvolte, Sirius. Ta carapace ne va pas pouvoir encaisser cette fois-ci.

\- Je sais, reconnu-t-il.

\- Bien, approuva à son tour Remus, coupant court à toute discussion pendant quelques minutes. Regarde, dit-il alors qu'il observait depuis quelques minutes James.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Sirius se levant d'un coup et portant son regard sur James et Lily.

\- Je crois qu'elle est en train d'émerger.

\- Émerger, comment cela ?

\- Revenir, se réveiller. Regarde, sa poitrine.

\- Sa poitrine, tu es sûre, Remus ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Sirius, dit-il en secouant la tête, sois sérieux, une minute, veux-tu. Son cœur, sa respiration est plus rapide, plus forte.

\- Bonne nouvelle, donc mon cher Remus.

\- Je ne le sais, Sirius. Cela peut seulement être une accalmie, un pseudo état de grâce. Va le voir, continua-t-il, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, dit-il en le congédiant d'un geste. Laisses-moi me reposer un peu, c'est fatiguant de guérir, finit-il en fermant les yeux alors que Sirius commençait déjà à les rejoindre. »

« Hey, Lunard, dit alors quelqu'un qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis plus d'une semaine.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, ou plutôt, bonsoir, James.

\- Hey, ne bouge pas mon pote, lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Tu as quitté le chevet de Lily, constata-t-il. Elle va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Evans, hésita-t-il en regardant de chaque côté.

\- James, nous sommes entre nous, il n'y a pas de Sirius, je crois que madame Pomfresh l'a viré, elle devait en avoir marre de le voir roder.

\- Oui, donc Evans,…

\- James, l'interrompit à nouveau Remus. Il n'y a que moi, ne te cache pas derrière des mots, des noms.

\- Oui, donc Lily, continua-t-il encourager par Remus d'un hochement de tête, elle… elle… Je suis un idiot Remus.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Et si, et si le miracle que j'espère depuis cette semaine ne venait pas, si je me faisais de fausses idées quant à l'amélioration de son état. Et si, et si.

\- James, James, écoutes-moi, s'exclama alors d'un ton calme mais aussi autoritaire Remus, que dit-on que l'on referait avec des si ?

\- Le monde, murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

\- Le monde, dit-il de manière plus audible.

\- Oui, le monde James. Alors, n'imagines pas les scénarios les plus improbables et qui ne vont pas se produire. De plus, est ce que Pomfresh avait l'aire inquiète.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Même, elle avait l'aire plutôt soulagée.

\- Tu vois, allez, retournes auprès de ta belle.

\- Mais et toi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me remets, tranquillement. Demain, je pense que je pourrais sortir.

\- Bien, dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

\- Eh, James, dit alors Remus arrêtant James dans sa progression, tu devrais revenir demain prendre ton petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, cela fait énormément de bien à Sirius, il est beaucoup plus affecté par ce qui t'arrives avec Lily qu'il ne veut bien le montrer.

\- Je ne te promets rien, Remus, mais j'essaierai.

\- Je sais, lui répondit-il compréhensif. »

Remus avait toujours été compréhensif avec lui, toujours, se dit-il en retournant auprès de Lily. C'est vrai qu'elle avait une meilleure mine, ses joues avait retrouver leur teint de rose caractéristique. Il pouvait enfin l'entendre respirer à un rythme plus soutenue même si elle était encore irrémédiablement endormie, alors qu'il retrouvait sa place auprès d'elle, lui attrapant la main étendue sur le drap blanc telle qu'il l'avait laissée avant de se rendre au chevet de son ami. « Lily, je t'en prie reviens-moi, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur sa joue. Reviens-moi, continua-t-il tout en s'éloignant d'elle à regret. » Le jour avait définitivement laissé sa place à la nuit, les étoiles se levaient une à une, alors que James Potter veillait encore sur sa belle endormie. Il ne la lâchait pas du regard et encore moins sa main. Alors qu'il continuait de contempler Lily, ses yeux se fermaient de plus en plus et de plus en plus longtemps. Il papillonna, essayant de ses réveiller, il ne voulait sombrer dans les tréfonds du sommeil, dans lequel ses pires craintes devenait réalités, une réalités obsédantes et terrifiantes. Mais il perdit le combat une nouvelle fois cédant aux ténèbres de la nuit et du sommeil sans qu'il ne s'en rendent compte, ses yeux se fermèrent, il s'affala sur le matelas de Lily au près d'elle, près d'elle, tenant encore très fermement sa main.

Elle avait l'impression de prendre une grande bouffée d'air après une longue très longue immersion sous l'eau, elle respirait goulûment, reprenant son souffle, quand elle senti un poids sur elle. Elle ouvrait difficilement les yeux ébloui par la clarté du jour se levant sur l'école de magie de Poudlard. Elle vit alors se précipiter vers elle comme une furie Miss Pomfresh, alors qu'elle était encore groggy. C'est à ce moment là, alors que Miss Pomfresh approchait d'un pas plus mesuré, plus calme qu'elle identifia ce poids qu'elle sentait sur elle au niveau de son estomac. James, James Potter reposait endormis sur elle. Comment, non ce n'était pas possible, que faisait-il ici ? Elle commençait à s'agiter, à remuer en tout sens, mais que ses bras, ses jambes, tout son corps la faisait souffrir, elle s'arrêtât bien vite de se mouvoir. L'infirmière qui était à présent arrivée à son chevet posa alors une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa patiente avant de commencer d'une douce voix, presque un murmure : « Miss Evans, calmez-vous, continua celle-ci alors qu'elle voyait la panique dans le regard de la brillante élève de Gryffondor, respirait, reprenez votre souffle, voilà, c'est ça, l'encourageait l'infirmière alors qu'elle respirait de manière plus calme, sa crise de panique diminuant et qu'elle retrouvait son calme certes précaire. Je vas vous apporter un plateau vous devez reprendre des forces, continua l'infirmière avant de se lever, je reviens vite, ne vous inquiétai pas, se compléta-t-elle voyant un éclair de panique traverser les yeux émeraude de Lily. » Ne pas paniquer, comment voulait-elle qu'elle panique pas, elle avait mal partout comme si elle n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours, mais ce n'était pas cela qui la terrifiait le plus, non, c'était le présence de James Potter à son chevet qui dormait. Elle avait même l'impression qu'il avait raffermi sa prise sur main qu'elle par ailleurs ne sentait guère mais surtout sur sa taille, comme si il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui, qu'elle le quitte alors qu'elle était tout bonnement incapable de simplement se redressai car faire le moindre le mouvement lui faisait atrocement mal. Perdue dans ses pensées et l'infirmière ne revenant toujours pas avec son repas qu'elle attendait impatiemment, elle avait l'étrange sensation de mourir de faim. Mais surtout ce qui la dérangeait le plus, la faisait le plus souffrir était la sensation que sa gorge était comme du carton, rien qu'avaler sa propre salive, très rare et pâteuse ainsi que de respirer. Soudain, alors que le silence et le calme régnait en maître, elle put entendre un faible très faible murmure, elle ne réussit pas du premier abord à identifier les paroles, ni l'origine de ses sons qui rompait la quiétude matinale des lieux, mais plus les secondes s'étirait plus les paroles devenait intelligible pour l'oreille de Lily. « Lily, reviens, reviens vers moi, je suis désolé, je m'en veux, comment j'ai pu te dire ces mots si dures, si… oh, Lily ne me laisse pas je t'en prie, psalmodiait tout en murmurant James, tout contre elle. » Il avait peur, non ce n'était pas le bon mots, il était horrifié, terrifié qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux chez les McKinnons, il y a déjà plus d'un mois de cela, incident pour lequel elle ne lui avait point voulu, c'était sa faute à elle, une fois de plus, elle n'avait su comment agir avec James Potter, qui n'adoptait jamais le même comportement avec elle. Elle ne savait jamais vraiment comment réagir à ses mots, ses paroles, ses gestes même après cinq années d'études, de repas, de classes et d'examens ensemble mais encore plus après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux au mois de juin, ce baiser, si l'on pouvait appeler cela un baiser, qui lui retournait les sens encore aujourd'hui, l'avait-il gardé pour lui comme il lui avait promis ou bien n'avait-il pas pu s'empêcher de raconter cela à Black, Elle ne le savait, mais ce qu'elle savait par contre, car elle pouvait le voir, le sentir, le ressentir de tout son être au plus profond d'elle-même, c'était que ce qu'il disait était la vérité, la pure vérité, il ne se cachait derrière aucun artifice, aucune façade, il était lui simplement lui. Alors dans une geste de tendresse pur, envers James dont la tristesse et la douleur résonnait en elle, qui lui causa une grande douleur physique, elle posa délicatement sa main libre de toute entrave sur la chevelure épaisse d'ébène ébouriffé. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle sentit une larme puis une autre et encore une autre atterrir et humidifier son drap. Il pleurait, James Potter pleurait. « Oh, Lily, dit-il encore, alors qu'il levait brusquement les yeux de l'abdomen, c'est alors que leurs yeux se croisèrent, que les yeux noisette rencontrèrent les yeux émeraudes. Lily, dit-il, se redressant surpris, essuyant ses yeux, encore plein de larme mais de joie, de soulagement, d'un geste rapide et rageur, Lily, tu es réveillée.

\- James, dit-elle d'une rauque et enrouée.

\- Chut, tais-toi, Lily, lui répondit-il doucement, tout en souriant.

\- Ah, vous aussi Potter, vous êtes éveillée. Dit-alors l'infirmière interrompant ce moment de silence et d'émotions entre James et Lily. Allez donc déjeuner dans la grande salle, avec Lupin, je ne veux plus vous voir, ici, mademoiselle Evans doit se restaurer et se reposer, seule insista-t-elle en déposant le plateau garnis de petits pains, de diverse confitures et marmelades de toutes les couleurs, brusquement sur table à coté du lit faisant perler quelques gouttes de jus de citrouille sur le plateau.

James sentit qu'il ne servirai t'a rien de discuter avec la jeune infirmière, pour demander à rester encore quelques instant auprès de Lily.

\- Lily, commença-t-il d'une voix contrite tout en gardant sa main gauche au creux des siennes, je vais te laisser, mais j'essaierai de revenir te voir, finit-il en se levant la laissant alors seule avec l'infirmière, à regret avant de se diriger vers le lit de Remus était lui éveillé et parfaitement alerte. »

Lily le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte les lieux, accompagné d'un Remus encore faible. Elle leva alors la tête en direction de Madame Pomfresh, emplie de question tout comme son regard. Alors que l'infirmière aidait Lily à s'asseoir dans son lit pour que celle-ci puisse se restaurer de manière convenable et confortablement, elle lui dit, répondant ainsi sa question muette : « Depuis une semaine que vous êtes, ici une semaine réalisa Lily, une semaine qu'elle était à l'infirmerie de l'école, elle commençait à paniquer, comment allai-elle faire pour rattraper la semaine de cours écoulée. Potter, continua l'infirmière avant de s'interrompre remarquant le trouble de sa jeune patiente. Miss Evans, calmez-vous. Les professeurs savent tout de votre état pendant cette semaine, ne vous tracasser donc pas pour votre scolarité les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagal et Flaemont ont pris les disposition nécessaire pour que votre année ne soit que peu perturbé par votre convalescence, qui je vous préviens Miss Evans va être longue, mais en attendant mangez ! s'exclama l'infirmière donnant ses dernière recommandations avant de laisser seule Lily pour se restaurer. »

Lily n'avait jamais appréciée de manger seule, cela ne lui rappelait que de mauvais souvenirs quand enfant sa mère ne rentrait quasiment jamais de son travail à l'hôpital, mais aussi les missions souvent périlleuse et top secrète de son père à travers le vaste monde. C'était dans ces moments-là que le silence et la solitude qu'elle appréciait tant pour étudier dans la salle commune ou à le bibliothèque lui était insupportable. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager le premier repas de la journée, ne pas être seule une fois de plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer mais elle aurait adoré que James, comme à son habitude n'ai pas écouté l'infirmière ou lui désobéisse tout simplement en restant au près d'elle, comme elle pressentait qu'il avait fait tout au long de coma, si elle pouvait appeler cela comme cela. Elle ne se souvenait de rien si ce n'est de James qui s'emportait contre elle dans un compartiment vide de tout autre personnes qu'eux deux. Elle ressassait donc de sombres pensées tout en tartinant distraitement un de ses petits pains de beurre. Elle ne regardait ni ce qu'elle faisait ni son environnement. Depuis combien de temps elle beurrait sa tartine elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, quand, soudain elle sentit une pression sur son épaule gauche, mais qu'elle dirigea son regard vers le gauche, elle ne vit rien, rien du tout au premier abord, puis lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ladite épaule, une apparaissait progressivement, ainsi qu'un avant-bras, un coude, une épaule, et finalement une tête, James. James, était invisible, pensa-t-elle dans un premier temps, non, réalisa-t-elle, quand elle le vit ranger le plus discrètement possible une magnifique étoffe dans le sac qu'il avait sur l'épaule. Elle lui souriait de toutes ses dents, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir James Potter surgir devant elle de son existence. « Hey, dit-il un sourire légèrement arrogant, tu croyait que j'allais te laisser seule continuât-il retrouvant sa place. Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a assez de beurre ? Demanda-t-il en lui désignant la tartine qu'elle tenait encore en main, souriant toujours de toute ses dents.

\- Hein, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Ta tartine, lui dit-il tout en la désignant du regard. Attends, l'interrompit-il alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, bois ça d'abords, continua-t-il lui tendant alors un des deux verres qui étaient posés sur son plateau qui ne contenait apparemment pas du jus de citrouille, c'est pour ta gorge cela va lui faire du bien. Je ne saurais que trop te conseiller de le boire cul-sec !

\- Ah, commença-t-elle d'une voix plus claire accompagnée d'une grimace équivoque, c'est dégouttant.

\- Mais efficace, lui répondit James. Alors, cette tartine ?

\- Il y en a, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre voyant l'épaisse couche de beurre passablement étalée, beaucoup trop, s'exclama-t-elle avant de méthodiquement et frénétiquement retirer le surplus de matière. Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement, sentant le regard de James sur sa nuque

\- Rien, lui répondit-il doucement. Rien, rien du tout Lily, continua-t-il en replaçant doucement derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Lily, elle n'était pas habitué au comportement de Potter, de James envers elle. Elle regardait de manière encore plus prononcée la tartine et le pot de marmelade de citron qui était ouvert devant elle. Elle ne pouvait croiser le regard de James, elle demanda alors, d'une toute petit voix, cachée derrière ses longs cheveux de feu : « Jam..., se reprit-elle avant de continuer, tu as petit-déjeuné ? »

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle l'avait tutoyer, il n'avait pas eu droit au sempiternel « Potter », qu'elle lui sortait à toute les sauces. Si, il n'était pas déjà si soulagé, si heureux qu'elle se soit enfin réveiller, il aurait exulter, sauter de joie, mais il se retint. Il avait, en effet noté la gêne de Lily, sa réserve. Il n'avait pu se retenir. Elle attendait une réponse.

« Non, lui répondit-il en lui volant un peu de sa marmelade de citron, lui faisant ainsi relever la tête. Pas possible, ce que son estomac Tu permet ? Lui demanda-t-il en désignant un des nombreux petit pains qui restaient sur le plateau. Il n'eut alors pour seule réponse, un hochement de tête. Je t'ai apporté les notes que les filles ont collecté pour toi, dit-il en déposant sur la table de chevet un tas de parchemins qu'il avait sorti de sa besace, le petit pain à moitié enfoncé dans sa bouche. Ne te jette pas dessus tout de suite, reprit-il quelques minutes plus tard en désignant du regard le tas de parchemin accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Tu dois te ménager, continua-t-il alors qu'il se levait et que Lily entamait enfin sa tartine de citron.

\- Tu pars ? lui demanda-t-elle subitement aussi fort qu'un murmure, relevant la tête de sa pitance

\- Oui, lui répondit-il avec un demi sourire et l'air triste répondant au regard emplit de peine de Lily. La nouvelle de ton réveil s'est déjà propagée dans toute l'école. Je ne pense pas que McGonagall accepte une absence de plus maintenant que tu es de retour, Lily, finit-il en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de celle-ci, qui ne s'y attardèrent pas. Il se dirigea alors prestement vers la sortie. J'essaierai de venir te voir au déjeuné, finit-il avant de franchir définitivement les portes de l'infirmerie. »

Appuyé sur la porte, il reprenait son souffle, il respirait normalement. Il se sentait léger, un poids invisible s'était envolé de ses épaules, de son esprit. Le réveil de Lily l'avait libéré d'une chape de plomb invisible. C'est le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur léger et la tête fourmillant de nombreuses idées et plans pour de prochaine blague alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de métamorphose. « Potter, vous êtes en retard, l'accueilli le professeur McGonagall le regard sévère, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. » Le cours venait de débuter. Il s'installa à sa place habituelle à côté de Sirius au fin fond de la salle, normalement de cette place il pouvait voir Lily, l'observer comme bon il lui semblait. Il s'installait tranquillement sortant parchemins, encre et plumes de sa besace.

Sirius était éberlué, abasourdi, surpris, mais tous ces mots étaient loin d'être suffisant pour caractériser l'état émotionnelle dans lequel il se trouvait, que James revienne en cours était une choses mais qu'il sorte ses affaires et affiche cet air sérieux et concentré sur son visage inquiétait Sirius Black. Il observait son ami du coin de l'œil. Il prenait des notes. « Monsieur Black, rugit alors le professeur de métamorphose, je présume que comme à votre habitude vous connaissais déjà tout du cours. Vous pouvez donc tout me dire sur les sortilège informulés et leurs utilisation ?

\- Mais bien sûre, professeur, lui répondit alors Sirius, tout les élèves de la classe se retournant vers lui. Tout est dans le nom professeur, lui sourit-il, il s'agit de lancé un lancé sans en prononcer la formule à voix haute.

\- Vous avez étudier à ce que je vois, Black. Cela n'est pas une raison pour ne pas écouter et noter la théorie. Prenez, donc exemple sur Potter. »

Toute la classe se figea, que Black prennent exemple sur Potter, James Potter, il était encore plus indiscipliné que Black. C'est alors qui les autres étudiant le virent, ébahis, James Potter prenait consciencieusement en note le cours. Le professeur continuait son cours ne prenant garde à ébahissement générale qu'avait suscité sa réplique. « Ainsi, lorsqu'un sortilège est informulé, il peut octroyé un véritable avantage dans un combat notamment. Ils seront demandé et pratiqué dans de nombreuse matière. Cependant, aujourd'hui nous nous intéresseront seulement à la pratique de l'informulé dans les champs de métamorphose entre objet, tels que vous avez pu l'étudier en première année, au cours des prochains cour, la difficulté des sortilège de transformation sera progressivement augmentée jusqu'à aboutir aux nouveau sortilège que nous avons déjà pu aborder ensemble la semaine précédente, tels que le sortilège Avis, continuait le professeur devant l'assemblée attentive. Bien, commençons alors, par la transformation d'une allumette en aiguille puis inversement, je vous rappelle le schéma vu en première année, comme aide. Sortez vos baguettes, dit-elle en faisant apparaître d'un coup de baguette devant chaque élève une allumette. Vous avez le reste de l'heure. N'oubliez de vous concentrer et de visualiser l'objectif à atteindre, la transformation en elle-même, finit-elle en donnant ses dernier conseils avant de s'installer derrière son bureau massif. »

La fin de l'heure approchait, James était devant son allumette qui était encore un petit bout de bois, un non un fion bout de métal, il avait réussi ce sort facilement en première année, il s'en souvenait encore dés sa deuxième ou troisième tentative mais aujourd'hui visualiser une transformation bien complexe que celle qu'il faisait sur lui-même les soir de pleine lunes, il n'y arrivait pas. A chaque fois, qu'il fermait les yeux, levait sa baguette et commençait à visualiser étape par étape la transformation comme il avait toujours fait une autre image venait se superposé, Lily. Elle emplissait encore toutes ses pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à la chasser de son esprit, à penser à autre sans qu'elle ne soit là à côté. Mais abandonner et renoncer n'avait jamais été un de ses traits de caractère. Alors, un nouvelle fois, il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, d'oublier tous ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, les cris de frustration, les larmes, toutes les pensées parasites, et plus que tout Lily, la reléguer au tréfonds de son cerveau, pour ne voir que l'allumette se transformer petit à petit, petit bout par petit en aiguille, d'abords le bout rouge qui devint fin et pointu, tranchant, près à percer, le corps amincissant d'un côté pour s'épaissir de l'autre, et le bout laisser apparaître une ouverture le tout réfléchissant la lumière de la pièce. Concentré, il leva alors sa baguette devant l'allumette de la réalité, alors d'un geste fluide, rapide et précis, il dessina dans l'air une parfaite oblique avec une boucle, dans le même temps, il revoyait en accélérée la transformation. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait une fois de plus, il avait échoué. Il ouvrit les yeux peu confiant, persuadé de se retrouver encore face l'allumette. Il ne remarqua pas, alors qu'il ouvrait le yeux que le silence régnait dans la salle de classe. La classe retenait son souffle, il avait réussi. Devant lui se trouvait une aiguille fine, brillante, pointue, dont le tranchant ne faisait aucun doute à la place de l'allumette. « Eh bien, Potter, s'exclama McGonagall, vous venez d'offrir dix points à la maison Gryffondor. Vous devriez nous honorer plus souvent de votre présence, finit-elle alors que retentissait l'horloge annonçant la fin du cours. »

* * *

James, remuait sa purée, sans la goûter. Il était énervé. Il n'avait cure que son retour ou plutôt son apparition en cours n'eut déclenché un tonnerre de réaction, non, avant, son moral en aurait pris un coup, il aimait être acclamé, adoré, fêté, mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, il avait changé. « Arrêtes, James, bon sang, râlait Sirius.

\- Sirius, soupira Remus.

\- Quoi, encore, Lunard ! s'exclama alors le trublion de la famille Black. Il devrait être content, Evans s'est réveillé, Mcgo ne l'a pas disputé plus que ça et en plus avec une semaine de cours en moins, il réussit un sortilège informulé certes de faible niveau. Et, monsieur, n'est toujours pas heureux, ni content. Je veux retrouver mon meilleur ami, continua-t-il en frappant du point sur la table.

\- Ne pense pas qu'à...

\- Ne finis surtout pas cette phrase, mon ami, le menaça-t-il de sa fourchette tout en l'interrompant. Je ne pense pas qu'à moi, je pense à toi, à Peter, mais aussi à l'équipe, c'est le capitaine, il doit faire son boulot, c'est à dire organiser les sélections, par exemple.

\- Sirius, Sirius, dit-alors Remus en secouant la tête. Lily compte pour lui, tu ne serais pas capable de reconnaître que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un même si cela te pendais au bout du nez.

\- Je le sais mieux que personne, crois-moi, qu'Evans compte énormément pour lui et cela depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Je l'ai vu cet été être au fond du trou à cause des mots qu'Evans et lui avait échangé au mariage. Tu ne l'as pas vu, moi oui. Et, je dis maintenant stop. Evans va mieux, elle s'est réveillée, ils ont apparemment fait la paix tout du moins signer une trêve, une entente cordiale, je m'en fiche. Maintenant, je veux retrouver James, faire des blagues, sortir en douce, ce que l'on a toujours fait.

\- Sirius, Sirius, tout est en train de changer, et tu ne pourra ni l'éviter et ni ralentir le mouvement. Il se passe des choses, chuchota-t-il ne souhaitant pas que toute la salle puisse l'entendre. Toi, devrais le savoir mieux que personne.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, répliqua-t-il haussant le ton et frappant du poing sur la table. Tu crois que je n'entends pas les discussions de Walburga et d'Orion qui vénèrent ce soi disant Lord, qui fait parler de lui dans la gazette et de ses sympathisants. Je sais mieux que personne ce qu'il se passe dans l'ombre, mieux que personne, Remus. Je suis conscient de la situation, mais je veux profiter de ma jeunesse, de l'insouciance que nous permet Poudlard pour encore très peu de temps. Je veux que nos dernière années ressemblent aux premières.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, Sirius, soupira Remus en réponse, tu n'es pas le seul. »

* * *

Elle ne s'était que peu reposés, la matinée avait été chargée et occupée. Elle n'avait pu s'en pêcher de consulter les notes que James lui avait déposé en finissant soin petit-déj'. Passionnant était e seul mots qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Ils allait commencer les sortilèges de magie élémentaire, l'eau, le feu, l'air, la terre. Elle ne doutait pas de la difficulté de ses sortilèges. Mais elle n'avait pas pu aller plus loin dans l'investigation des nombreux parchemins. En effet, madame Pomfresh et le professeur Flaemont qui, en plus d'avoir de nombreuse connaissance en métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal, possédait des bases tout de même importante en médicomagie, elle était un génie ou quoi pour retenir toute les connaissances qu'elle possédait dans toute ces formes de magie plus complexe les unes que les autres, l'avaient tenue occupé l'entière matinée par de nombreux examens et tests physiques, psychologiques et magiques. Et les résultats étaient surprenants d'après les mines ébahies des deux sorcières. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris de leurs discours fait de chiffres, de pourcentage et de thermes compliqués, elle allait bien mieux que ce qu'elles avaient craint et anticipé. Elle n'avait que très peu de séquelle physique, et magiques. En effet, son potentiel magique n'avait pas été affaibli, au contraire, il avait apparemment augmenté mais pas de façon préoccupante. De même que sa condition physique n'avait que peu atteinte, même si elle se sentait faible, et que faire un mouvement était douloureux, ces muscle n'avaient point souffert de manière irréversible de son alitement, toutefois, son état tout de même bon restait préoccupant. Au moment du déjeuner, elles l'avaient laissé seul avec son repas qu'elle avait pour ordre de finir, sans laisser la moindre miettes. Elle pouvait entendre, les échos de leurs voix dans le bureau de l'infirmière. Alors qu'elle s'attaquait aux carottes noyé dans leurs sauce, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit doucement, tout doucement. Elle vit se glisser dans l'entrebâillement deux silhouettes, qui essayaient de se faire le plus discrète possible. Elles rasaient les murs. Elle les perdue de vue quelques secondes, le temps de reposer sa fourchette sur son plateau. Elle regardait dans toute la pièce, elle ne les voyait plus. Elle se rencontra alors sur ce plateau remplit de vitamines et de protéines jusqu'à qu'elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à finir malgré tout les efforts qu'elle pourrait faire. « Bonjour, dit alors une douce voix posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Mary, répondit Lily à la salutation se tournant vers la voix. Marlène, continua-t-elle souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Salut, ma vieille, lui répondit Marlène se décalant de Mary et s'installant sur la chaise de James.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda Mary, s'asseyant de l'autre côté sur le bord du lit.

\- Pas trop mal d'après Pomfresh et le professeur Flaemont, plutôt bien, en faite.

\- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, tu sais, lui dit Mary.

\- Je confirme, une sacré frayeur, même Black était inquiet, enfin plus pour Potter que pour toi…

\- Marlène ne commence pas, soupira Mary, alors que Lily rigolait. Ne te moques pas de moi, Lily, s'offusqua-t-elle la voyant rire.

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, hoquetait-elle de rire, ayant du mal à respirer. Vous m'avait manqué les filles.

\- Toi aussi, lui assura Mary, tu nous as manquée, continua-t-elle la serrant contre elle.

\- Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point, renchérit Marlène, sans toi ce n'était pas pareil. Toute l'école s'est inquiétée pour toi. Je n'avais jamais vu Slughorn aussi perdu, lui confia-t-elle comme si il s'agissait d'un secret. On aurait dit qu'il lui manquait quelque choses de précieux, même McGonagall était inquiète mais au final elle était beaucoup embêté d'avoir perdue deux de ses meilleurs élèves et surtout une des meilleurs préfète qu'elle ait eu, parce que Mary, soyons honnêtes, tu n'es …

\- Quoi encore Marlène, commença à s'emporter la douce Mary. Je ne suis pas quoi, hein ? Pas assez dure, pas assez sévère, je ne m'emporte pas contre Black et compagnie.

\- Et, mais je n'ai rien dit, essaya de se défendre Marlène.

\- Le fait est McKinnon que durant la semaine écoulée Black et compagnie se sont tenu à carreaux. Ils n'ont rien fait à ma connaissance qui soit répréhensible, pas de blagues, pas de sortilèges contre les serpentards, rien du tout. Le rôle de préfet, Marlène je te le rappelle, est de veiller à l'ordre et de réprimander seulement quand il y a eu une entorse aux règlement intérieur, et pas quand cela nous chante. Finit-elle presque hystérique. Excuse-moi, Lily, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce en commençant à se lever, je ne la supporte plus, finit-elle lui serrant la main et les quittant.

\- Mary, l'appela Lily ce qui la fit se retourner, ne lui en veux pas trop d'accord, c'est pas sa faute.

\- Je sais, Lily, je sais. Mais je la supporte plus. Lui répondit-elle d'un air las. J'essaierai de revenir plus tard, quand tu seras seule finit-elle quittant la pièce aussi doucement qu'elle était entrée.

\- Non, mais t'aurai pas pu être plus gentille lança Lily à Marlène accompagné d'un regard assassin, et moins, moins, moins, finit-elle énervé contre son amie.

\- Moins, quoi, Lily, moins moi ! s'exclama-t-elle souriante comme si ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était rien. Elle s'en remettra continua avec désinvolture Marlène, elle s'en remet toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, Mar', lui rétorqua Lily. Vous êtes une famille, une famille, insista-t-elle. Tu m'entends, Marlène ?

\- Oui, Lily. Je t'entends. J'ai compris, souffla Marlène, je lui demanderez pardon. Tu es contente ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Très, lui répondit-elle sarcastiquement, avant de se replonger dans la contemplation de son plateau et ignorer Marlène assise à côté d'elle.

\- Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps, Lily ? La questionna-t-elle. Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Lily mangeait tranquillement son entrée. Lily ! l'apostropha Marlène.

\- Quoi, lui rétorqua-t-elle, je mange.

\- Non, enfin oui, mais tu m'en veux surtout. Tu me connais, Lily, je dis des choses blessantes alors que je ne les pense pas vraiment, je ne réfléchis pas, je parle, c'est mon caractère.

\- Je le sais bien, Marlène, soupira Lily sans lever les yeux de son assiette.

\- Oh, Lily, dit alors Marlène se levant de son siège et s'installant sur son lit, face à elle poussant le plateau. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train ? Avec Potter ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui serrant le main. Tu n'était pas vraiment toi, même avant de le voir.

\- C'est compliqué et bizarre, Marlène, lui répondit-elle rougissante et bredouillante.

\- Lily, dis-moi, lui dit-elle, dis-moi tout, lui répétât-elle l'encourageant. Je peux essayer de comprendre, Lily, parles-moi, je t'en prie. Nous avons de réponses avec Mary.

\- T'expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit Marlène, mais je ne me l'explique pas moi-même. J'étais mal, vraiment mal, je m'en voulait..., Lily s'arrêta brusquement, elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas aborder avec Marlène quelque chose d'aussi intime, d'aussi sensible que sa relation spéciale avec James.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura alors Marlène sentant le trouble de son amie comme l'aurai fait Mary qui aurai du rester, elle, aurait du partir, elle savait que cela concernait quelque chose qu'il s'était produit avec James dont elle refusai de lui ou de leurs parler, Lily Evans avait toujours eu des secrets. Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-elle lui serrant la main, c'est pas grave si tu me le dis pas. Mais tu devrai lui parler, vraiment, insista-t-elle. Repose-toi, bien, tu dois reprendre des forces, continua-t-elle en se levant. Salut Lily, bon appétit finit-elle avec son ton enjoué habituel comme si rien de sérieux n'avait été dit, en franchissant la porte.

\- Alors, comment vas-t-elle ? Lui demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien alors qu'elle s'aventurait dans le couloir.

\- Elle va très bien Black, lui répondit-elle dédaigneuse. Moi, par contre je me demande, pourquoi subitement tu me questionnes sur l'état de santé de Lily, cela ne faisait pas partis de nos sujet de discussions

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, lui répondit le jeune en sortant de l'ombre dans le dos de la jeune femme qui ne se retourna point en entendant ses pas et l'enlaçant.

\- Black, on pourrait nous voir, lui rétorqua alors sévèrement la jeune femme.

\- J'en ai marre de ma cacher, de faire semblant de te détester, de m'engueuler avec toi, mais le pire de t'ignorer, jouer les indifférents avec toi, dit-il en posant sa bouche dans le cou en une myriade de furtif baisers.

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment, lui répondit-elle catégorique et s'éloignant de lui et poursuivant son chemin. »

* * *

 **Alors, cela vous a plût ? Commentez, laissez-moi des review, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises! Dites ce que vous pensez!**

 **Et encore, désolé pour l'attente! Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite mais j'espère d'ici novembre, mais avec les cours et tout le travail perso à fournir c'est difficile de trouver le temps d'écrire.**

 **Zelinara**


	10. Chapitre neuvième

**Voilà le neuvième chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Et, comme toujours le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre neuvième : Trick or treat…

Après une semaine de pseudo convalescence à l'infirmerie Lily avait enfin pu intégrer son dortoir et retrouver la routine de tout pensionnaire de l'école entre cours, devoirs, repas dans la grande salle, et même ses fonction de préfète. Les semaines avaient passés, les unes après les autres, le mois de septembre avaient laissée sa place à octobre dont la fin du mois approchait ainsi que la fête d'Halloween. Elle redoutait ce que pouvait avoir prévue comme blagues et farces les quatre énergumènes de l'école cette année encore. D'ailleurs, Alice Fortescue avait prévue encore une réunion des préfets concernant la première fête de l'année qui elle le savait, était en cours de préparation par le quatuors, qu'elle voulait empêcher ou du moins empêcher incidents, et autres problèmes contrairement à l'année dernière et l'année précédente. Même Lily qui appréciai plus que la normal le contrôle, l'ordre et la discipline avait bien du mal à soutenir son amie de Serdaigle. Elle savait que tout le monde même Alice qui le cachait bien, presque aussi bien qu'elle-même, appréciait la fantaisie qu'amener les maraudeurs lors des soirées qu'ils organisait en cachette au sein de l'école.

Le jour avait laissé sa place à la nuit depuis de longues heures, le couvre-feu venait lui aussi de tomber sur le château écossais des Highlands, Lily patrouillait. C'était un des devoirs de préfet qu'elle appréciait le plus, pouvoir parcourir seule en toute quiétude les méandres de l'école. Elle avait toujours aimé l'atmosphère que dégageait les murs de l'école à la nuit tombée et pendant celle-ci. Pour la majorité des élèves petits et grands, ils ne voyaient que les ombres et leurs secrets, le danger pouvant surgir au prochain croisement, mais pour elle, il n'y avait que sécurité, mystères, silence et sérénité. Elle n'avait jamais été effrayée par les ombres du château. Elle savait, sentait qu'on la suivait, toute personne en aurait été troublée et dérangée surtout en cette période proche de Samhuinn, période propice à l'errance des esprit entre les mondes. Alors qu'elle sortait des cachots et remontait vers les cuisines, elle entendit un bruit sourd, une porte qui claque, des bruits de course, un cri. Elle accéléra le rythme de sa marche pour finir par courir vers le bruit, sa baguette à la main, un sortilège du saucisson en tête, prêt à l'emploi. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle se figea de stupeur, le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, devant ses yeux, aucun mot ne lui venait pour décrire la scène effroyable qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle tomba à genoux, la respiration saccadé, lâchant par mégarde sa baguette. Elle rampa vers la silhouette allongée face contre terre dans une flaque sombre qui semblait s'élargir de seconde en seconde, elle tendit deux doigts vers le cou de la victime, son cœur pulsait encore dans sa cage thoracique mais pour combien de temps, encore. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, elle devait réfléchir vite et bien, sauf que rien ne lui venait, c'était le vide dans son esprit. C'est alors que surgit James du couloir, essoufflé, sa première réaction en d'autre circonstance aurait été de lui mettre une retenue pour être hors de la salle commune après le couvre feu mais le sort de l'élève pissant le sang sur le sol était plus important que de punir Potter, elle avait besoin d'aide, Potter, lui fournirai. « Potter, aides-moi, à la retourner. » Il était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il finit par s'agenouiller à côté de Lily et épaule contre épaule, ils entreprirent de retourner l'élève qui respirait faiblement. Ils s'y reprirent plusieurs fois avant de réussir à retourner l'élève. Quand se fut enfin le cas, Lily étouffa à grande peine un cri puis des sanglots. Elle reconnaissait l'élève qui était étendue devant elle, Beth Levingston la préfète de Pouffsoufle, une enfant de moldue comme elle. Lily faisait pression comme elle pouvait sur la paie qu'elle avait découvert au niveau de l'abdomen, se souvenant des gestes qu'elle avait vu avec sa maîtresse dans ce qu'il lui semblait une autre vie. Elle s'adressa alors à James pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie, elle le fuyait, elle besoin de faire le point, de digérer ce qu'elle avait appris et ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota et il la fixait incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire. « Il faut que tu prévienne les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, et n'oublie surtout pas de passer par l'infirmerie. James ?

\- Oui, oui s'empressa-t-il de répondre. MacGo, la folle des plantes et Poppy, résuma-t-il pour montrer qu'il avait compris mais il ne la quitta point.

\- James, maintenant, s'égosilla-t-elle paniquée la pression qu'elle exerçait n'était pas suffisante du sang continuait de suinter à travers ses doigts.

\- Oui, Lily, j'y cours, lui répondit-il calmement contrastant avec la panique dans le regard de la jeune fille mais aussi dans sa voix, elle qui ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom.

\- Allez, Beth, allez, il faut que tu tiennes bon, tu dois te battre. »

Elle répéta ces paroles inlassablement espérant que Beth les entendrait et que cela l'inciterait à se battre avec elle. Elle resta seule avec Beth dans ce sombre couloir pendant ce qu'il lui paru être une éternité, à attendre des secours qui ne voulaient venir. Elle avait l'impression de se battre pour deux. Elle commençait fatiguer comme si sa magie, sa force vitale lui était enlevé au profit de Beth. Elle n'entendit pas le fracas causait par le martèlement des différentes chaussures sur les pierres du château qui se rapprochait plus en plus. Elle compressait de plus en plus la blessure mais sans effet. Elle sursauta quand elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule. « Miss Evans éloignez-vous de miss Levingston, déclara avec autorité le professeur Macgonagal, Miss Evans, poussez-vous, Laissez l'infirmière faire son travail, répéta-t-elle autoritaire. » Mais Lily n'arrivait pas à lâcher prise et laisser le peu de sang qui devait lui restait dans son organisme s'écouler sans barrière aucune. « Lily, l'appela-t-on alors doucement, tout doucement c'est alors qu'elle le vit apparaître dans son champ de vision, les joues légèrement plus rosées, le regard sérieux, soucieux mais surtout inquiet, inquiet pour elle, Lily. Lily l'appela-t-il de nouveau alors que leurs regards se croisait et qu'il lui saisissait les mains, Lily, continua-t-il toujours aussi doucement, laisse Pomfresh l'aider, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pus, finit-il en la détournant de la blessure de Beth dont le saignement reprenait de plus belle. L'infirmière baguette à la main s'occupait déjà de la jeune fille dans le silence seulement brisée par les sanglots que Lily essayait d'étouffés.

\- Potter, ramenait donc Evans dans la salle commune, dit alors le professeur Macgonagall comprenant qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt ou tard selon le point de vue pour chercher à en savoir plus et donc commencer un quelqueconque interrogatoire.

\- Bien, dit-il hochant la tête et commençant à cheminer doucement en soutenant Lily vers les escaliers.

\- Potter, l'apostropha le professeur de métamorphose l'arrêtant ainsi dans sa progression malhabile. Demain 11h, mon bureau, vous m'expliquerai ce que vous faisiez hors de votre dortoir surtout après le couvre feu, et amenait donc Evans avec vous, n'oubliez pas demain 11h finit la sévère et juste directrice adjointe alors que James Potter était déjà reparti. »

Le chemin jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors fut long, très long, Lily avait du mal à avancer, elle n'arrêtait de trébucher malgré le soutien que lui prodiguer James. Elle était hagarde, complètement déboussolée. Elle n'aurait jamais pas pu rentrer seule. « Allez, Lily, on est presque arrivée, l'encourageait James, la grosse dame est juste devant. Allez encore un effort, un petit effort. » Mais Lily ne lui répondait pas. Elle était en état de choque. « Malice, déclara James devant le tableau. Malice, répéta-t-il au tableau assoupi qui n'avait pas réagi la première fois, malice, répéta-t-il une troisième fois pour qu'enfin le tableau s'ouvre devant lui avec un regard réprobateur. » Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le trou derrière le tableau, James soutenant toujours Lily. La salle commune était vide, apparemment tous les Gryffondors des plus jeunes aux plus vieux même ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas présent devant l'âtre à l'attendre. Il la dirigea alors tranquillement vers l'escalier qui se séparait en deux menant d'un côté à son dortoir et l'autre à celui des filles. Lily avait besoin d'une douche, d'enlever tous le sang de Beth Levingston, qui recouvrait ses mains et ses habits d'un voile de rouge, mais aussi et surtout de se retrouver dans un endroit calme, qu'elle connaissait avec ses amis. Il allait la laisser seule remonter l'escalier qui lui était interdit sous peine de transformation en toboggan. Il commençait à la lâcher tout doucement, le temps que ses jambes puissent se réhabituer à supporter tout son poids, mais celle-ci flanchèrent. James eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fracasse contre les marches de pierres la tête la première. « Lily, Lily, je ne peux pas aller plus loin, dit-il alors qu'il essayait de se relever et de redresser alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui, à son pull de toutes ses forces. Mary, Marlène appela-t-il puissamment qu'elles puissent l'entendre malgré la porte close mais sans toute fois crier à en réveiller toute la tour.

\- Elles ne sont pas là, se manifesta d'une toute petite voix Lily enfouissant son visage tout contre le torse du jeune homme cherchant du réconfort et l'oubli, elle ne voulait plus voir cette image de Beth baignant dans son sang, en train de mourir.

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surpris se penchant vers la tête rousse blotti tout contre lui.

\- Mary fait des recherches sur les plantes nocturnes qui pousse en bordure de la forêt interdite, Marlène l'accompagne, lui répondit-elle.

\- Je ne comprends pas, mais passons. McGo a autorisée cela ? Demanda-t-il complètement perturbé et déboussolé oubliant par la même occasion, le fait que Lily et lui était enlacés, ils n'avaient plus était aussi proche depuis l'épisode du train.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle mais avec la présence obligatoire de l'une de nous deux, et c'est Marlène qui a perdu sourit-elle tout contre James se remémorant cette soirée il y a un mois dans le dortoir lui faisant oublier un cours instant son horrible ronde.

\- Lily, chuchota-t-il tout contre sa chevelure de feu, tu devrais… il s'interrompit sentant Lily resserrer sa prise sur son pull. Lily, reprit-il l'éloignant légèrement de lui pouvant ainsi la regarder dans les yeux qu'elle essayait de détourner, il faut vraiment que tu montes dans ton dortoir, tu as du … »

C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il pouvait le voir dans son regard, dans ses deux grands yeux vert emplis de détresse et de tristesse, qu'elle détournait sans cesse. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme cela, faible, en difficulté. Mais entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce dont elle avait besoin, il y avait tout un monde. Elle ne voulait aucune aide, soutient et surtout de la part de James. Elle voulait, elle devait se montrer forte, son monde plus que celui des autres était dangereux, elle devait devenir forte pour survivre. Mais le problème, elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même que ces quelques minutes pendant lesquelles James l'avait soutenue, serrée dans ses bras lui avaient fait plus de bien que ce qu'elle ne pourrai jamais admettre devant lui ou même ses amies. Elle recherchait inconsciemment son soutien et son aide, elle s'accrochait à lui, à son pull plus précisément comme à une bouée de toute ses forces. Alors, qu'elle détournait une nouvelle fois le regard, James lui saisit délicatement son visage entre ces mains, le releva et vrilla son regard noisette à celui d'émeraude de Lily. « Lily, arrêtes de ressasser, ces éventements, murmura-t-il chassant une mèche de cheveux qui lui était tombé devant les yeux, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour Beth. Tu peux surmonter cela, tu es plus forte que tu ne le pense mais forte ne signifie pas invulnérable. Lily demander de l'aide, ou du soutien n'est pas une preuve de faiblesse. Tu n'as qu'à demander. Je suis là, présent, je ferai n'importe quoi pour t'aider, dis-moi quoi faire.

\- James, le supplia-t-elle tirant de plus sur les mailles de son pull totalement déformé. Arrêtes, je, je, je…

\- Parle-moi, Lily, la supplia-t-il à son tour l'interrompant, parle-moi, parle-moi, répétait-il encore et encore baissant le tête, front contre front les yeux clos. Parles-moi

\- James, souffla-t-elle fermant elle aussi les yeux.

\- Oui ? s'enquit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Je suis si fatiguée, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai plus aucune force. »

Il fit alors quelque chose de totalement, complètement insensée. Il souleva Lily comme un prince porte sa princesse dans ces bras dans les histoires pour enfants moldus. Il gravit pas à pas, marche après marche, l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons de sixième années, celui des maraudeurs, le sien qui était complètement à l'opposé de celui de Lily. Il franchit difficilement la lourde porte de bois, et pénétra dans son dortoir, il commençait à se diriger vers le lit que l'accueillait depuis sa première année, quand il remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Le dortoir était complètement vide, pas de Remus, ni de Peter et encore moins de Sirius. Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? Mais, il délaissa rapidement ses interrogations sans réponses sur amis et revint au présent, à la jeune fille qui s'était assoupie dans ses bras. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit, la déchaussa et s'assit à son côté, même couverte de sang elle restait magnifique à ses yeux. Il passa la main dans les cheveux ambrés de Lily étalé autour de sa tête comme une couronne. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau doucement. Il prit un gant qu'il humidifia et s'en retourna vers Lily. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce pendant sa courte absence. Il passa doucement le gant frais et humide sur le visage de la jeune fille qui le faisait craquer. Il s'agissait d'une douce caresse. Après, le visage, il dirigea son gant vers ces mains, et les nettoya enleva le sang de chaque doigts. Après avoir fouillé dans sa malle, de laquelle il en sorti une couverture aussi rouge que les cheveux de Lily et que le sang qui imprégner encore l'uniforme de la jeune fille. Il l'en recouvrit et la borda sans oublier de fermer les affreux rideau du lit pour la substituer à la vue de ses amis, personne ne devait savoir qu'une fille, que Lily Evans avait dormis dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea pensif sur le lit le plus proche du sien, le seul lit vide du dortoir. Il aurait voulu rester éveillé jusqu'à l'arrivée de ses amis, leur expliquer la situation, qu'ils ne jouent pas aux idiots mais il ne put lutter contre la fatigue qui le tenait et il ferma les yeux à peine quelques minutes avant que la porte du dortoir ne s'ouvre.

Elle remuait, elle avait froid, elle se retourna sur le côté, tira la couverture plus à elle, la remontant jusqu'à son menton, découvrant ses pieds par la même occasion. Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale, essayant de garder le plus de chaleur possible pour elle. Elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, sous ses draps et couvertures. Elle ouvrit alors subitement les yeux et se redressa, s'appuya sur l'oreiller qu'elle pouvait sentir dans son dos. Où était-elle ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, les rideaux rouge était détachées l'enfermant alors que jamais au grand jamais elle ne les fermait. Elle n'aimait pas être enfermée, coupée de l'extérieur, de l'ambiance de son dortoir, de ses amies. Mais elle n'était pas dans son lit ou plutôt sur son lit, et cela, elle en était sur et certaine. Elle était certaine d'une autre chose, c'était qu'elle était dans un dortoir de la tour des Gryffondors, ces hideux rideaux rouges et or en était la preuve. Elle n'entendait rien, le silence régnait dans le pièce. Elle glissa prudemment la tête entre deux pans de rideaux. C'est alors qu'elle comprit où elle se trouvait, les chaussettes qui traînaient au sol, le balais posé en équilibre juste à côté du lit qu'elle occupait, et elle le vit. Il la regardaient, les yeux encore embrumées par le sommeil, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Il se leva le plus discrètement possibles, parcouru le chemin qui séparait les deux lits sur la pointe des pieds. Lily était abasourdi de se retrouver dans cet endroit, sur ce lit avec Potter assis en face d'elle. « Lily, commença-t-il lui prenant la main, qu'elle retira prestement.

\- Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens pas, lui répondit-il, gêné, passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ? Demanda-t-elle, plissant les yeux suspicieuse de ce qu'il allait lui révéler.

\- Hier, Beth…commença-t-il, elle frissonna se remémorant cette terrible ronde, le corps de la préfète, de Beth étendue dans une flaque de sang. Tu t'en souviens, constata-t-il avant de continuer tout aussi calmement, je t'ai ramené à la tour, tu n'était pas vraiment toi, en état de choc, je dirai, tu ne tenais que difficilement sur tes jambes, quand j'ai voulu te laisser devant les escaliers de ton dortoir, tu, tu, bref tu ne pouvais pas monté seul et…

\- Et la seule idée qui ai germé dans ton cerveau est de me monter ici, dit-elle en désignant le lit et même temps le dortoir des garçons. Tu n'aurais pas pu appeler M..., elle s'arrêta se rendant compte que cela n'aurait servi à rien, elles n'auraient pas été là, elles étaient à la bordure de la forêt où Mary observait sous la surveillance de Marlène les plantes nocturnes les plus rare pour préparer son concours pour pouvoir devenir chercheuse en médicomagie.

\- Elles n'étaient pas là, reprit James, j'ai essayé. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je te laisse là en bas des escaliers à la vue de tous le monde alors que tu étais recouverte de sang. Tu peux dire, tout ce que tu veux, que c'était idiot, imbécile, impulsif, mais mon geste, Lily, continua-t-il s'approchant d'elle, et lui prenant la main, était avant tout gentil, finit-il lui caressant la main et la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je,…, commença-t-elle, merci, finit-elle par dire mentant, ainsi fin au début de la querelle. »

Ils se regardèrent tendrement, se tenant toujours la main pendant plusieurs minutes, dans le calme absolus. Mais, brusquement un bruit sourd retentit, suivit d'une flopée d'injure brisant ce moment de calme et de douceur entre Lily et James. James lui fit alors signe de ne as faire un bruit ni un geste. Il sortit de la sécurité et de l'anonymat que leurs prodiguaient les rideaux, elle commençait à comprendre à quoi pouvaient bien servir ses rideaux. Elle entendit des chuchotements peu discret entre James et Remus dont elle crut reconnaître la voix, puis le calme et le silence régnèrent à nouveau. James apparut quelques instant plus tard, enfin plutôt sa tête entre deux battants de rideaux, « Viens, il faut que tu retourne dans ta chambre, lui dit-il lui tendant la main pour l'aider à sortir. J'ai réussi à convaincre Rem' mais il faut que l'on se dépêche, continua-t-il alors qu'il lui tendait ses chaussures. » Il sortirent l'un derrière l'autre, le plus doucement possible et descendirent doucement et calmement les escalier. Et, ils se retrouvèrent entre les deux escaliers comme la veille, l'un en face de l'autre. Lily commença à monter son escaliers doucement ses chaussures à la main prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur la pierre usée, mais alors qu'elle était presque arrivée devant sa porte, elle posa ses chaussures et fit brusquement demi-tour. Elle redescendit rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à James, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, leva la tête vers le visage James emplit d'incompréhension et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de James, y déposant un très bref baiser. « Merci, lui glissa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de remonter en quatrième vitesses se réfugier derrière la porte de son dortoir qu'elle claqua sans le vouloir.

\- Lily, demanda une voix encore ensommeillée, c'est toi ?

\- Bonjour, Mary, lui répondit-elle voyant la jeune fille presque assise dans son lit en appuie sur ses coudes. Rendors-toi, lui conseilla-t-elle en rejoignant son lit sur la pointe de pieds, sans aucun sucées.

\- Marlène, Marlène, l'appela Mary essayant de le réveiller.

\- Hein, hein, je suis réveillée, sursauta-t-elle dans son lit avant de retomber en arrière en murmurant, je suis réveillée.

\- Marlène, ne te rendors pas. Lily est rentrée.

\- Lily est rentrée, dit-elle ensommeillé. Lily est rentrée, réalisa-t-elle. Lily, tu es là, appela-t-elle cette fois-ci complètement éveillée.

\- Oui, je suis rentrée comme tu le dis, souffla-t-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit sentant qu'elle allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle.

\- Lily, que t'es-t-il arrivée ? Tu es couverte de sang, hoqueta Mary de stupeur. Tu as vu Marlène.

\- Lily, qu'est-ce….

\- Je n'ai rien, essaya-t-elle de les rassurer sans éveiller les deux autres filles qui dormait. Ce n'est pas… mon sang, finit-elle après une pause de quelque secondes.

\- Mais, si ce n'est ton sang. A qui appartient-il alors, demanda Marlène pragmatique.

\- Beth.

\- Beth, Beth Levingston ? Questionna Mary.

\- Beth Levingston, confirma Lily baissant le regard sur ses mains qui avait été nettoyés.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda soucieuse Mary.

\- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle dépitée.

\- Tu n'en sais rien, s'exclama Marlène sortant de son lit. Mais si tu n'était pas avec elle, où te trouvais-tu ? Où as-tu dormis cette nuit, hein ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Chez Potter, murmura-t-elle le plus bas possible.

\- Comment cela chez Potter ? Avec Potter ? Demanda Marlène d'une manière peu discrète.

\- Attends, Mar', intervint alors Mary se levant à son tour, je suis certaine qu'il y a une explication, que Lily va s'empresser de nous fournir, n'est ce pas Lily ? Finit-elle en s'installant sur le lit de son amie.

\- Oui, Lily, tu vas tout nous expliquer, continua Marlène s'asseyant à côté de sa belle-sœur.

\- Heu, commença-t-elle tout doucement et gênée, dans le dortoir des…

\- Dans le dortoirs des quoi ? Intervint Marlène s'impatientant.

\- Celui de James, finit-elle toute rouge. Toute seule, continua-t-elle.

\- Tiens, Potter est devenu James, remarqua Marlène presque moqueuse.

\- Marlène, soupira Mary dépitée du comportement de son amie. Arrêtes, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi as-tu dormis là-bas ?

\- Je ne pouvais monter l'escalier toute seule, dit-elle honteuse et vous n'étiez pas là, pour m'aider. D'ailleurs, c'était intéressant cette sortie ? Demanda-t-elle se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau avec des vêtements propres.

\- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! S'offusqua Marlène à une porte fermée derrière laquelle Lily s'était réfugiée. »

Elle s'y adossa et glissa le long de celle-ci. Elle détestait Marlène dans ses moments-là, quand rien ne pouvait combler sa curiosité insatiable. Que voulait-elle qu'elle lui disent de plus qu'elle ne lui avait déjà dit ? Elle ferma la porte à clef, ne faisant plus barrage de son corps et de son poids sur la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la douche, retirant le pull devenu raide, découvrant ainsi sa chemise autrefois blanche comme la neige devenue cramoisie. Elle essaya pendant de longues minutes de défaire les boutons de sa chemise qui lui glissait entre les doigts, de plus elle avait l'impression que les deux pans de sa chemise était scellés comme collée entre eux. Au bout de ce qu'il lui paru être une éternité, elle put enfin enlever la maudite chemise. Elle était foutue, totalement et irrémédiablement foutue, elle la laissa au sol. Elle continua à se dévêtir, avant de se faufiler dans la douche. La vapeur d'eau envahit bientôt toute la salle. Elle ne distinguait plus rien du tout. L'eau coulait sur son corps encore engourdis, la lavant du sang séché, la détendant. Elle glissa le long de la paroi en roche. Assise au fond de celle-ci, recroquevillé, elle réfléchissait. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, prostrés sous l'eau. Elle ne sorti de ses pensées que quand elle entendit des coups portés de manière bruyante et répétitive sur la porte close. « Evans, Evans, sors de là tout de suite, hurlait-une voix en continuant de tambouriner. Evans, maintenant ! Elle aurait reconnu entre mille cette voix, tonitruante, c'était Dorcas Meadowes qui n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

\- Arrête Meadowes, elle va sortir, put entendre Lily au travers de la porte alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, elle s'entoura d'une grande et douce serviette.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Meadowes, lui répondit-elle dans l'encadrement de la porte, la salle de bain est libre, continua-t-elle caustique lui montrant le chemin du plat de la main. J'étais dedans depuis combien de temps ? Demanda-t-elle à Mary alors que Meadowes claquait la porte derrière elle.

\- Je sais pas, mais a priori une bonne heure, lui répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son parchemin couvert de note, de schémas et de croquis qu'elle complétait, raturait encore et encore.

\- Où est Marlène ? Demanda Lily de longues minutes plus tard alors qu'elle boutonnait son gilet anthracite.

\- Partis p'tit-déjeuner, lui répondit au lance pierre Mary.

\- Tu me fais la gueule, Mary ? Demanda Lily d'une toute petit voix. Elle attendit de longue seconde une réponse de son amie, mais rien ne vint. Bien, je descend à la grande salle si tu veux à nouveau me parler, continua-t-elle alors qu'elle se chaussait.

\- James, tu viens déjeuner, entendit-elle alors qu'elle atteignait les dernières marches avant la salle commune.

\- Non, Remus, répondit l'intéressé sans quitter la cheminer des yeux. Mais, toi, descend, rejoins Peter et Sirius.

\- Je descends alors, lui dit-alors se détournant de son ami. Tiens, bonjour Lily, tu as bien dormis ? Tu descends déjeuner toi aussi ? Continu-t-il de la questionner.

\- Bonjour, Remus, le salua-t-elle tout en descendant les dernière marches, et avant de rejoindre son ami.

\- Lily, se manifesta alors James, qui détourna le regard de la cheminée éteinte pour la regarder, la détailler de la tête aux pieds. Bonjour, finit-il doucement.

\- Oui, je descendais, répondit-elle à Remus, après avoir saluer d'un simple hochement de tête James qui s'était entre temps levé. Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- Avec plaisir, Lily, lui répondit-il. Je ne t'ai pas vu à la réunion pré-Halloween organisée par Alice, hier soir.

\- C'était hier, réalisa-t-elle confuse, des images de sa folle nuit lui revenant en mémoire. J'étais de ronde, lui répondit-elle alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à la sortie. Et puis, de toute façon n'a-t-elle pas répété le même discours qu'à la précédente, et celle d'avant et celle d'avant encore ?

\- C'est tout à fait vrai. Elle a peur de ce que peuvent bien préparer James et Sirius pour la soirée d'Halloween. Tu te souviens de celle de l'année dernière ?

\- Oui, elle était... commença-t-elle.

\- Lily, l'interpella alors James essoufflé, après sa course dans les différents escaliers. Je peux te parler ? Lui demanda-t-il quelques marches plus haute.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle se retournant vers le jeune homme. Continue de descendre Remus. Je te rejoins, dit-elle en montant les marche alors que James les descendaient en parallèle. Qu'il y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Lily, commença-t-il. McGo veut nous voir par rapport à…, il s'interrompit, par Merlin qu'est ce qu'il était gêné, il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Par rapport à…, insista-t-elle voulant la suite.

\- Beth, continua-t-il enfin. »

Un mot, un prénom, un seul résumait tout. Lily perdit alors tout sourire et une ombre passa dans son regard. « Je suis déso… commença-t-il paniqué et inquiet.

\- Ne le sois pas, James, l'interrompit-elle. J'aurais dû m'en douter, que McGonagall voudrait me voir, enfin nous voir, le rassura-t-elle. Quand ?

\- Euh, commença-t-il embarrassé se passant une main dans les cheveux..

\- Tu n'en sais rien, Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle énervé le ruant de coups avec son index . Même, pas, capable, de… martela-t-elle.

\- Eh ! Arrêtes, Evans, stop, l'interrompit-il lui saisissant la main, la planquant tout contre son torse. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas quand elle veux nous voir. Et alors ? J'étais plus préoccupé par toi, ton état qu'à ce que McGo me disait. Tu es, tu étais plus importante que…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris lui rétorqua-t-elle hargneusement avant de s'éloigner embarrassée et mal à l'aise par l'aplomb avec lequel il la regardait, et lui parlait. »

James était figé sur place, à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient juste pour quelques minutes, ou même secondes, elle s'éloignait de plus belle, le laissant seul, sur le carreau. Il allait se faire une raison comme à chaque fois, et essayer de comprendre, de la comprendre. Il la voyait dévaler les escalier, le fuyant, encore. Mains dans les poches et soupirant, il la suivit dans les escalier.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, il la vit, postée en bas de l'escalier, tournant en rond, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle était magnifique, cette moue qu'elle affichait, cette façon qu'elle avait de se pincer les lèvres. Il s'arrêta, s'appuya contre la rambarde et la regarda déambuler dans le grand hall. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Elle était énervé, il le sentait à sa manière de marcher, en frappant le sol. Elle cherchait quelqu'un du regard, ces yeux balayant le hall, remontant les escalier avant de regarder l'imposante porte d'entrée. Ce va-et-vient dura encore, quelques minutes. Plus, il l'observait, plus il se disait qu'il ne voudrait pas être à la place de la personne que Lily Evans recherchait, à peine se fit-il cette réflexion que Lily le fusilla du regard. Mince, il était sa cible, il n'avait pas peur, loin de là, non, il était complètement terrifié. Il déglutit et descendit tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était les dernières marches de l'imposant escalier, tandis qu'elle, elle ne le quittait pas du regard. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour la mettre aussi en colère en même pas dix minutes. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir prévue de blague aujourd'hui, à moins que Sirius n'ai…, non cela n'était pas possible, il ne lui aurait jamais fait cela. Mais un doute, l'assaillit subitement, il l'aurait osé… c'est en s'interrogeant sur ce que Lily Evans lui avait réservé, qu'il alla à sa rencontre et se posta devant elle. Il ne dit rien, il attendait, il attendait qu'elle prenne la parole. Les secondes s'égrainait, ni lui ni l'autre n'émettait le moindre le son. Plus le temps passait, plus de monde arrivait et les observait. La foule attendait, voulait savoir ce qui allait se passer. Depuis, nombres d'années, la population étudiante de Poudlard était habituée aux disputes, aux élévations de voix entre élèves, et particulièrement entre ces deux-là. Mais, cette fois-ci il ne se passait rien. L'incompréhension régnait, les murmures s'élevaient, envahissait l'atmosphère de leurs bruissements. C'est à ce moment-là qu'apparu, la haute stature d'émeraude vêtue du professeur McGonagall. Les bruissements de conversations et de spéculations s'arrêtait sur son passage en travers de la foule rassemblée. « Mademoiselle Evans, Monsieur Potter, suivez-moi, déclara-t-elle arrivée à leur hauteur. » Les deux jeunes gens lui emboîtèrent le pas, quittant le hall et montant les escaliers qui n'en faisant une fois de plus qu'à leurs têtes. Ils durent monter et redescendre plusieurs fois ceux-ci avant d'atteindre le deuxième étage. James se demandait où pouvais bien les conduire le professeur de métamorphose, son bureau ne se trouvant au deuxième étage, mais il ne moufta pas, ayant compris qu'il n'était pour l'instant pas dans son intérêt d'ouvrir la bouche. Ils finirent pas déboucher sur une gargouille.

Lily était nerveuse. Elle pensait savoir où elle se dirigeait : le bureau du directeur, ce qui lui avait été confirmé par la vision de l'imposante gargouille. C'est alors que la sorcière s'arrêta, et leva sa baguette avant de réciter : « Patacitrouille ! ». La gargouille se déplaça, laissant apparaître un escalier. « Suivez-moi, continua-t-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous voir. »

Ils était installées depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Le directeur comme à son habitude avait écouté le récit plutôt haché de ce qu'avait pu voir les deux étudiants la nuit dernière. Mais maintenant, il déambulait derrière son large bureau. « C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Une agression dans l'enceinte de l'école, des él…

\- Albus, l'interrompit le professeur de métamorphose coupant le raisonnement du directeur. Arrêtez, ce ne sont que des enfants…

\- Non, Minerva, c'est là où vous vous trompait, ce ne sont plus des enfants, il grandissent, ils vont le monde changer, évoluer et encore plus depuis hier soir. Nous sommes en gue…

\- Albus, s'écria de nouveau le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Excusez-moi professeurs, demanda Lily d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- Oui, mademoiselle Evans qu'il y a-t-il ? s'enquit la sorcière qui fixait toujours rageusement le directeur de l'école.

\- Comment se porte Beth Levingston ?

\- Ah, oui, mademoiselle Levingston…elle est toujours à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh a salué votre intervention ainsi que celle de Monsieur Potter, même si il n'aurait pas du être hors du dortoir, continua-t-elle fusillant le jeune homme du regard. Vous lui avez sûrement sauver la vie, même si rien n'est encore sûre. Madame Pomfresh pense à la déplacer dans la journée vers Ste Mangouste. Venez, je vais vous emmener la voir, Mademoiselle Fortescue doit nous attendre avec Monsieur Goujon, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau, accompagnée de Lily qui s'était levée en la suivant.

\- Monsieur Potter, veillez rester avec moi encore quelque minutes, j'ai à vous parler, intervint Dumbledore se penchant sur son bureau, alors que le jeune homme se levait pour suivre de loin Lily et le professeur McGonagall. Je pense que votre fête, Monsieur Potter, cette année encore plus que les autres serait la bienvenue, lui sourit le directeur.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlait professeur, répondit James, se réinstallant dans le fauteuil en face du bureau de bois massif.

\- James, James, James, mademoiselle Fortescue fait réunions sur réunions depuis près deux semaines pour empêcher cette soirée de manière très optimiste, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Professeur, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parler, répondit-il calmement. Si vous le permettez…

\- Mais bien-sûre James vous pouvez y aller, l'interrompit le directeur lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait se lever. Une dernière chose James, ajouta le directeur alors que James s'engouffrait déjà hors du bureau directoriale sans attendre d'écouter ce que lui voulait le professeur Dumbledore. »

* * *

 **Alors, le chapitre vous a plu. Dites moi, ce que vous en avez passé: ce qu'il vous a plus ou moins plu.**

 **Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, mais je l'ai entamé, j'espère et je suis optimiste en Décembre, pour Noël, je ne promet rien du tout!**

 **Zélinara**


	11. Chapitre dixième

**Voilà le dixième chapitre dans son entier, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne Lecture!**

 **Naturellement, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dixième : La soirée ou quand tout peut se passer à la fois pour le meilleur et pour le pire…**

Alice Fortescue fulminait, non c'était pire que cela, elle enrageait. Elle patrouillait dans les couloirs de la vaste école depuis près deux heures et pas le moindre signe, rien, niet, nada, de James Potter et sa clique, pourtant elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même, quelque chose n'était pas normal. L'école n'avait jamais été aussi calme pour Halloween, aucun fantôme dans les couloirs, ce n'était pas normal. C'est alors qu'au détour d'un couloir, elle entendit des éclats de voix, vit deux ombres se faufiler, les bras chargés de victuailles plus ou moins interdites dans les murs de l'école. Elle le savait, ces fauteurs de troubles avaient bien prévu quelque chose. Elle se cacha, se fondit dans l'ombre et les suivit discrètement.

« On aurait dû s'y prendre plus tôt, dit alors une des voix.

\- Et quand voulais-tu que l'on fasse ?

\- Je sais pas, je dis juste qu'on aurait dû être plus prévoyants.

\- C'est bien, ce que je pensais. Tu parles pour ne rie…

\- Attention, à ce que tu vas dire James. Je suis très susceptible en ce moment. Je peux m'énerver facilement…

\- Chut, tais-toi.

\- Que je me taise, que je me taise ?!

\- Sirius, j'entends du bruit. Alors, maintenant tu la boucles, reprit son ami en le tirant vers un renforcement pour qu'ils puissent se cacher.

\- James Potter et Sirius Black, je sais que vous êtes là, déclara d'une puissante voix la préfète-en-chef. Cela ne sert à rien de vous planquer, je sais que vous êtes ici, je vous ai entendus, bande de crétins, fauteurs de troubles, voyous…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont te répondre, retentit une voix grave venant de derrière.

\- Qui peut interpeller Fortescue comme cela ? chuchota Sirius Black.

\- Tais-toi, Patmol. Elle va nous repérer…

\- Mais, non ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Patmol, la ferme ! chuchota fortement James. Elle peut, nous repérer à tout instant, continua-t-il, alors tu te tais…

\- Je ne suis pas en train de parler.

\- Sirius, dit alors James, lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- D'accord, lui sourit-il, je plaisantais. »

Alors que les deux garçons se disputaient dans leur sombre recoin, un jeune homme était sorti de l'ombre, et s'appuyait sur le mur les bras croisés sur le torse. « Alice, dit-il alors qu'il se décollait du mur, laissait tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Cela ne va pas marcher, continua-t-il tandis qu'il s'approchait pas à pas, doucement, tout doucement, en posant les mots de sa voix grave.

\- Frank Londubat, tenta-t-elle de railler. Ne devrais-tu pas être à cette soirée organisée sans aucune autorisation ?

\- Tu sais très bien ma chère Alice Fortescue, ma chère préfète-en-chef que cette soirée n'a aucun n'intérêt sans ta présence à mes côtés, lui murmura le jeune homme au creux de l'oreille, son souffle faisant frissonner la jeune femme. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas faire cela, finit-il alors qu'il enfouissait son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille et le parsemait d'une multitude de baisers tout en la tenant, serrant tout contre lui.

\- Frank, arrête, souffla-t-elle, le souffle court. Frank-on-est-dans-un-couloir-au-beau- milieu-de-l'école, bégaya-t-elle en s'agrippant au pull de celui-ci.

\- Viens avec moi, alors, lui répondit-il en s'écartant un petit peu d'elle, la regardant dans les yeux. Alice, je t'en prie.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai ma ronde à faire. C'est important, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Beth.

\- Alice, tu es sûre que c'est cela, souffla-t-il agacé. Cela fait plus d'un an que l'on se voit, je n'arrive même pas à dire que l'on est ensemble, continua-t-il de plus belle dans le couloir sous les yeux de James et Sirius. Tu me repousses continuellement, je ne te vois qu'au détour d'un couloir, entre deux heures de cours et tu vérifies bien que personne ne peut nous voir. Je t'aime, Alice, je t'aime plus que tout mais j'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus de cette situation, j'arrête. Alice, tu comprends, je pars, finit-il en joignant le geste à la parole, s'éloignant dans le couloir en passant devant James et Sirius pour se rendre vers le 7ème étage.

\- Frank, l'appela Alice figée sur place par sa déclaration, Frank, Frank, cria-t-elle après lui tout en le poursuivant, Frank continua-t-elle en attrapant le bras, le forçant à se retourner pour la regarder. Tu m'aimes ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Alice, s'il te plaît, ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Frank, est ce que tu m'aimes ? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie, lui redemanda-t-elle d'une douce voix, lui caressant le visage pour le forcer à la regarder.

\- Alice, je t'aime, comme un fou. Chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te serrer tout contre moi, de t'embras…, il ne put cependant pas continuer. Alice c'était accrochée à son cou, s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassait passionnément. Il resta figé, de marbre, avant de lui rendre son baiser à pleine bouche.

\- Je t'aime Frank Londubat, lui murmura-t-elle après avoir rompu le baiser. Je t'aime aussi.

\- Tu m'ai… tu m'aimes, bégaya-t-il, son cerveau n'enregistrant pas la nouvelle information.

\- Oui, je t'aime, lui confirma-t-elle avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

\- Est-ce-que tout va changer maintenant ? lui demanda-t-il rompant le baiser une nouvelle fois.

\- Tout, je ne sais pas, lui sourit-elle, mais certaines choses oui, à commencer par demain, en cours de sortilèges, on s'assiéra côte à côte, ou marchera côte à côte et tu pourras me tenir la main. Mais si tu veux, cela peut commencer dès maintenant, et si tu m'emmenais quelque part où l'on pourrait être seuls, tous les deux, lui dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. »

* * *

« Où étiez-vous passés ? demanda Remus Lupin, au deux garçons avec les bras chargés de victuailles qui venait d'arriver dans la salle où la fête, et la musique battait son plein.

\- Lunard, tu t'inquiétais, le railla Sirius en déposant sur table à côté de lui sa marchandise.

\- Non, pas du tout, je me demandais quand le reste des boissons et de la nourriture aller enfin arriver. Vous n'avez eu aucun problème ?

\- Nope, on a même appris des petites choses, très intéressantes, intervint James, n'est-ce-pas Sirius, alors qu'il avait déjà déposé les victuailles sur la table.

\- Vous allez me le dire ou…

\- Nope, certifia James en regardant Sirius. Alors, comment se passe la fête ?

\- Bien, jusqu'à maintenant, aucun débordement, aucun élève blessé.

\- Remus, je ne veux pas d'un rapport de préfet. Est-ce que les gens s'amusent ?

\- Je dirais que oui.

\- Et Lily ?

\- Tiens, revoilà, le bon vieux James : à demander après Lily, sourit Remus. Tu n'as qu'à regarder par toi-même, finit-il en pointant une silhouette près d'une fenêtre, ni une ni deux, il commença à se diriger vers elle. Il aura tenu combien de temps ? demanda-t-il à Sirius alors qu'il observait James qui se dirigeait vers Lily.

\- Pas longtemps, deux ou trois heures, je crois, sourit Sirius en regardant lui aussi son meilleur ami se diriger vers Lily Evans.

Il s'approchait doucement de Lily Evans, la rejoignait dans son coin. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec elle, devait-il l'appeler Lily, Evans, ne l'appeler. Il ne le savait plus depuis cette nuit, il y a près d'une semaine où il l'avait retrouvée auprès de Beth Levingston et qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble.

\- Hey, dit-il doucement debout en face de Lily les mains dans les poches visiblement mal à l'aise. Lily ne réagit pas tout de suite, Lil…, voulut-il continuer avant de s'étrangler, il s'arrêta et attendit, attendit, attendit, il finit par se racler la gorge.

\- Ah, James, lui dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Ja… Jam… James, bégaya-t-il, tu m'as appelé James continua-t-il surpris.

\- C'est ton prénom, non, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur, à moins que tu ne préfères que je t'appelle Potter.

\- Non, James cela va très bien protesta-t-il avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Comment vas-tu Lily ?

\- Bien, bien, lui répondit-elle sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est vrai ce mensonge, lui répondit-il doucement en cherchant son regard. Parle-moi, Lily, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, continua-t-il en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux en place.

\- Je pense à Beth, dit-elle d'une petite voix, je m'inquiète pour elle.

\- Elle est toujours à Ste Mangouste, c'est ça, lui demanda-t-il. Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un simple hochement de tête. Je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir, continua-t-il en lui serrant la main. Allez, viens Lily, dit-il en se levant.

\- Aller où, James ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle avait suivi le mouvement en se levant à sa suite, auquel, elle se tenait toujours.

\- Ne pose pas autant de questions Lily, lui sourit-il, fais-moi confiance. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, cela lui semblait si naturel. »

Au début, il avait pensé à l'amener sur la piste de danse encombrée d'élèves, mais il se dirigea plutôt à l'opposé, vers une porte de bois qui venait tout juste d'apparaître, en tout cas Lily ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent. Ils franchirent la porte sans que personne ne se rendent compte que Lily Evans partait en compagnie de James Potter.

Une fois, la porte franchie, elle fut subjuguée par la beauté de la pièce : aucune bougie, aucune lanterne, rien que les étoiles au plafond et celle de la nuit pour éclairer la pièce, elle avait l'impression de se trouver dans une salle de bal de princesse de conte de fées, comme ceux qu'elle lisait quand elle était petite le soir avant de s'endormir avec sa mère. Une douce musique commença à retentir alors que James et elle se retrouvaient au centre du petit kioske, l'un en face de l'autre, il ne manquait plus qu'une belle robe de bal pour elle et costume pour lui pour parfaire le tableau. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, au rythme lancinant de la musique, pas à pas, elle le rejoignit à mi-chemin.

Et alors qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Le décor changea de tout au tout, ils n'étaient plus entourés de murs de pierre mais au centre d'une clairière éclairée par la seule pleine lune. Lily était perdue mais elle n'était pas seule pour une fois. James était là aussi, juste à côté d'elle, il lui tenait la main, les yeux tout écarquillés tout comme elle. Un couple se tenait au centre de celle-ci, ils dansaient, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux et souriaient. Ils étaient heureux, heureux d'être ensemble. Mais il y avait comme un air de nostalgie, comme s'ils savaient que bientôt ils ne se verraient plus. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un adieu. James à côté d'elle, il était fasciné, spectateur. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas à Poudlard, ni même au Royaume-Uni, il faisait bon, la nuit était douce et belle, il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'une nuit d'octobre, il faisait trop chaud. « Είσαι όμορφη.1 Dit-alors le jeune homme doucement en caressant la joue de la jeune fille.

\- Διακοπή2 ! protesta-t-elle le rouge lui montant aux joues.

\- Όχι. Αυτή είναι η τελευταία μας βράδυ μαζί, η τελευταία μας. Θέλω να σας πω τα πάντα, τα πάντα ... Λιλι. 3

\- Σ 'αγαπώ4, lui dit-elle en réponse avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe, chuchota James à Lily. Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite trop consciente et abasourdie par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- Je pense savoir… commença-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter.

\- Et… l'incita James à continuer avide d'informations, mais elle ne répondit pas. »

Elle s'avança vers le centre de la clairière et rejoignit le couple. Elle fit alors quelque chose de surprenant, perturbant même pour un sorcier de naissance, elle put traverser en son entier le couple qui continuait à s'embrasser. Elle le rejoint alors les traversant de part en part une nouvelle fois.

\- Il s'agit d'un souvenir, lui répondit-elle alors.

\- Un souvenir, comment cela un souvenir, je ne comprends pas, dit-il incrédule.

\- Tu avais raison, dit-elle après avoir émis un léger soupir juste avant de se tourner vers James Potter et de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- J'avais raison à propos de quoi ?

\- Ta théorie de cet été que j'ai rejetée d'emblée.

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- Nous sommes bien ce que tu nommais être des âmes sœurs…Elle s'interrompit. James sentait qu'elle voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais quelque chose la retenait.

\- Lily, tu peux tout me dire. Vas-y continue.

\- C'est un souvenir, une projection…, elle allait continuer quand elle entendit un bruit sourd, elle détourna le regard de James.

\- Γιατί ? Γιατί το έκανες αυτό ?5 lui demanda le jeune homme au regard noisette si semblable au sien que James remarqua pour la première fois, qui serrait tout contre lui la jeune femme.

\- Επέλεξα το τέλος μου. Άκουσέ με, αγάπη μου, continua-t-elle avec son dernier souffle en replaçant tendrement une mèche de cheveux qui s'étaient échappé du lien de cuir derrière l'oreille, να είναι γενναίος και να ζήσουν τη ζωή σας. Θα σας απαγορεύουν να με ακολουθήσουν στον τάφο πριν από πολλά χρόνια.6

\- Υπόσχομαι. Αυτή η κατάρα, το υπόσχομαι, θα ξεπεραστούν. Μια μέρα θα συναντηθούμε και να μπορούμε να ζούμε μαζί χωρίς να διαχωρίζονται μεταξύ τους από τον πόνο και τη δυστυχία.7 Souffla-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues qu'il ne pouvait arrêter alors qu'il continuait à serrer contre lui le corps sans vie de la jeune fille aux cheveux de feu ramasser en chignon naturel.

\- C'est un souvenir, une projection reprit-elle alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, ayant compris ce qu'elle venait de voir, de ce que nos âmes ont vécues.

\- Lily, arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie, dit James en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne comprends pas James. C'est ce que l'on va vivre, tous les deux. L'un de nous va vivre alors que le second mourra. Nous sommes maudits, maudits, tu entends, lui cria-t-elle en s'écartant de lui et lui tournant le dos.

\- Lily, je ne peux pas y croire.

\- Tu n'y crois pas. Tu n'y crois pas. Tu n'as pas lu ton satané bouquin en entier ? La mort est tout le temps présente et cela malgré l'amour et l'optimisme. La mort, la peine, la douleur, le désespoir sont toujours là, continua-t-elle des larmes encore plus abondantes lui coulant sur le visage en se retournant vers James au centre de la kioske de pierre dans lequel ils étaient de retour.

\- Mais tu le dis, l'amour est présent ! Lily, l'amour ne vaut-il pas la peine de se battre, lui répondit-il se rapprochant d'elle. Et de peur, aussi.

\- James…

\- Lily, ma douce, belle, courageuse, brillante Lily, ne vaut-il pas mieux mourir en ayant connu l'amour et s'être battu pour lui que de mourir en ne l'ayant jamais ressenti ? Je préfère mille fois mourir en te connaissant et en ressentant, éprouvant ce que je ressens pour toi, ses fourmillements dans mon ventre quand tu me souris, ces frissons quand tu me touches et cela même par inadvertance, ce brasier qui s'est allumé en moi quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois. Je brûle, je frissonne pour toi Lily et personne d'autre ne pourra me faire ressentir cela et je le sais depuis de nombreuses années. Et puis ne t'ai-je pas promis enfin pas vraiment moi, essaya-t-il de plaisanter pour minimiser cette déclaration d'amour car c'en était une même si il n'avait pas prononcé les trois mots avec leurs sept lettres, Lily le savait mais sans succès, que je trouverai une solution. Et Lily, je la trouverai cette solution, continua-t-il, je te le promets. Je t'aime, Lily, finit-il avant de se pencher vers elle. »

Il avait envie de dire ces mots à voix haute depuis des mois, voire des années, il ne savait combien de temps. Mais, il savait ce qu'il éprouvait, ressentait pour Lily Evans et cela malgré la peur dû à la montée de ce mage qui vouait une haine aux sorciers différents des autres, aux sorciers ne venant pas de famille sorcière, mais aussi de part cette scène. Il savait qu'il allait sûrement mourir jeune, il s'en était toujours douté et encore plus depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de se battre et l'amour, l'espérance d'un monde meilleur ne valait-il pas tous les sacrifices ? Il se battrait, ferait des sacrifices mais son amour pour Lily n'en serait pas un, c'est ce qui lui donnait sa force, son courage, cette malédiction ne serait pas un frein pour lui au contraire de ce que pouvait penser Lily.

Il approcha son visage de celui de Lily tout doucement, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, lui laissant la chance de le repousser. Mais elle ne fit rien du tout, il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de Lily. Elles étaient chaudes, douces. Un baiser qu'il voulait doux devint bien autre chose. Il se faisait urgent, intense, mais aussi sensuel. Il avait envie de plus, de beaucoup plus. Il franchit alors timidement la barrière que formaient les lèvres Lily sans qu'elle n'impose la moindre résistance, et leurs langues commencèrent une danse qu'elles seules connaissaient. Ils s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, se rapprochant encore plus l'un de l'autre. Lily s'accrochait à lui comme à une ancre, son ancre. Elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras, elle arrivait presque à oublier ce qui allait leur arriver dans un futur plus ou moins proche. D'un mouvement commun sans que l'un des deux ne sache qui avait fait le premier pas en avant ou en arrière, ils se déplacèrent dans la salle, comme s'ils dansaient. Ils ne séparaient leurs lèvres que pour respirer. Alors qu'ils respiraient une nouvelle fois, Lily sentit le mur contre sons dos. Elle sentait les mains de James partout sur son corps : sur sa taille, sur son ventre, dans son dos, sur ses seins, chaque nouvel endroit qu'il touchait, il laissait des traces de feu sa peau et cela même à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Elle était littéralement en feu. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir pour quelqu'un. James avait délaissé ses lèvres et maintenant il était descendu le long de son cou qu'il embrassait, mordillait. Lily passait et repassait ses mains dans les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Alors qu'elle en demandait plus, que son corps en réclamait plus, James arrêta ses baisers et la regarda. Elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, elle ne restait debout que grâce à l'appui que lui procurait le mur derrière elle. Elle était magnifique, ses joues étaient d'un rouge soutenu, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue. « Tu es si belle, Lily, si belle, murmura-t-il en lui touchant la joue puis replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait le visage derrière l'oreille. Je t'aime si fort, continua-t-il, si fort et depuis si longtemps.

\- Je, je…, elle avait envie de lui répondre, de lui dire ces mêmes mots mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ils restaient bloqués.

\- C'est bon, Lily. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. J'attendrais que tu sois prête, continua-t-il en prenant son visage en coupe. Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il inquiet en remarqua son air paniqué.

\- Je suis désolée James, lui dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur son visage. J'ai envie de te dire, ces trois mots, James. Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas, continua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Je suis désolée, reprit-elle, c'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas, James, finit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

\- Lily, Lily, Lily, regarde-moi, répliqua-t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour la retenir près de lui. Je peux attendre, Lily. Je peux attendre que tu sois prête pour me les dire toi aussi, continua-t-il en la serrant tout contre lui.

\- James, ce n'est pas ça, je sais que tu peux le faire mais c'est moi. Je te connais James, je sais que tu vas combattre, te battre en tant qu'Auror ou autrement, parce que c'est toi, c'est ce que tu es et ce que tu seras toujours. Et c'est je ne peux pas, mon père est militaire, je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que c'est dit-elle en aparté pour savoir ce que c'était, il hocha la tête d'un geste compréhensif, depuis que je suis petite je vois mon père partir pour des missions desquelles je ne sais jamais s'il reviendra, et je vois en miroir ma mère s'inquiéter, sursauter, retenir les larmes à chaque fois que le téléphone sonne ou que l'on sonne à la porte. Cette inquiétude je ne pourrais la supporter, je ne suis pas aussi courageuse que tu le dis.

\- Lili, écoute-moi bien, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir, ni me laisser quoiqu'il se passe, quoiqu'il t'arrive, quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver. Je ne suis pas ton père. Et, Lily avant, ce futur, profitons du moment présent, de cette tranquillité de cette insouciance qu'il nous reste entre les murs de cette école, finit-il en concluant la conversation en l'entourant de ces bras. »

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi de longues minutes, profitant l'un de l'autre simplement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps-là, la fête battait son plein. La musique était assourdissante, les Bièraubeurre coulaient bien plus que le jus de citrouille, les corps et les hormones des adolescents et jeunes adultes présent se déliaient. Ils dansaient, se rapprochaient, se cherchaient les uns et les autres. Sirius Black était de ceux-là, il recherchait le contact, le corps, la chaleur de Marlène McKinnon. En effet, depuis le réveil d'Evans, il n'avait pas pu se retrouver seul avec elle et cela lui manquait, elle lui manquait. Non, il ne l'aimait pas, Sirius Black n'aimait personne mais il la désirait, oh cela oui, il la désirait et ardemment. Depuis qu'il avait goûté ses lèvres, il ne cessait de vouloir y revenir, encore et encore. Il était en manque. Elle était sublime, magnifique. Elle ondulait avec grâce sur la piste de danse, se mouvant au rythme de la musique comme si elle ne faisait qu'un avec celle-ci. C'est à ce moment qu'il se glissa derrière elle, se collant légèrement à elle, il l'effleura et ce simple contact l'électrisa. Il se colla alors davantage à elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Elle s'appuya contre toute attente sur lui, il fondit alors sur son cou dégagé de toute barrière, de tous tissu. Il goûtait sa peau, sa texture, sa douceur. Alors qu'il baisait cette peau de nacre, il sentit des mains fourrager dans ses cheveux, des doigts fins et longs. Il sentait son désir montait en lui. Il voulait quitter cette salle, se retrouver seul avec la créature de rêve qui le hantait. Alors qu'il descendait de plus en plus bas, vers la poitrine de la belle Marlène, elle se tourna entre ses bras. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il ne se disaient rien, oralement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, pour se comprendre. Ils se disaient tout par le regard. C'est ainsi d'un seul regard et dans un mouvement commun, qu'ils partirent. Ils sortirent sur le couloir désert du septième étage qui était faiblement éclairé. Sirius se senti plaqué contre le mur de pierre.

Elle le plaqua contre le mur, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy, il ne se rendait même pas compte de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. Elle, Marlène McKinnon, une femme libre et indépendante, se transformait en loque dès qu'il la touchait. Elle frémissait à son contact, brûlait quand ses lèvres touchaient son corps et fondait lorsque leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre. Elle prit alors l'ascendant pour la première fois, le surpris. Après l'avoir plaqué au mur, elle fondit sur ses lèvres et franchit leur barrière. Leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, l'une contre l'autre. Ses mains fourrageant une nouvelle fois dans la tignasse de cheveux noir comme l'ébène. Elle se pressait tout contre lui, qui répondait de la même manière. Elle sentait ces mains dans son dos qui suivaient le cours de sa colonne vertébrale par-dessus le tissu de son haut. Son contact disparut soudainement, c'est alors qu'elle sentit une chaleur nouvelle au niveau de son ventre qui se propagea à son dos. Il s'agissait des mains de Sirius comprit-elle, alors que celle-ci remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour arriver au niveau de son soutien-gorge. Elle le sentit grogner contre sa bouche, elle ne savait si c'était de plaisir ou de frustration. Elle pressa d'avantage sa poitrine contre son torse. C'est alors qu'elle sentit qu'elle perdait le contrôle. Elle se sentit soulevée de terre sans que Sirius ne rompe le contact de leurs lèvres et de leurs langues, elle avait accroché instinctivement ses jambes autour du bassin de Sirius. Brusquement, elle sentit le mur râpeux dans son dos contre lequel, il la plaqua. Il la maintenait tout contre le mur, il quitta ses lèvres et commença un chemin de baisers qui laissa comme une brûlure sur sa peau, il passait de sa joue vers son cou. Il descendait de plus en plus bas, elle sentait son souffle au niveau de son décolleté dont il avait écarté le tissu dénudant une partie de sa poitrine, de son sein droit encore recouvert de fine dentelle. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête, pensa-t-elle, ils n'allaient quand même pas succomber à leur désir contre un mur, dans un couloir. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le repousser elle-même, elle n'en aurait pas eu la force de toute manière. En effet, Sirius avait quitté sa peau, elle sentait la fraîcheur revenir en elle, le brasier qu'il avait créé s'éteignant peu à peu. Elle frissonna. Mais, le maraudeur ne faisant plus attention à elle. En effet, on commençait à percevoir des éclats de voix, des rires et parfois même des cris. Il distingua alors dans la pénombre une première silhouette suivie d'autres, de plus en plus nombreuses. Rémus, se dit-il avait dû mettre fin à la soirée. Avec Marlène, ils se greffèrent à la file des Gryffondor qui rentrait. Ils ne s'adressaient plus un regard, une attention, de nouveau le mur, la façade était remise en place entre eux deux.

* * *

1 Tu es magnifique.

2 Arrêtes !

3 Non. C'est notre dernière soirée ensemble, notre toute dernière. Je veux pouvoir tout te dire, tout... Lili.

4 Je t'aime.

5 Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ?

6 Je choisis ma fin. Ecoute-moi, mon amour, sois courageux et vit ta vie. Je t'interdis de me suivre dans la tombe avant de nombreuse années.

7 Je te le promets. Cette malédiction, je te le promets, je la vaincrai. Un jour, nous nous retrouverons et on pourra vivre ensemble sans être séparés l'un de l'autre dans la peine et la souffrance.

* * *

 **Voilà le dixième chapitre! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plût ! Le Chapitre 11 est en cours d'écriture en ce moment même et j'espère pouvoir finir son écriture avant le fin des vacances, mais cela est optimiste!**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Zelinara.**


	12. Chapitre onzième

**Bonjour, me revoilà près d'un an après ma dernière publication... Je sais que cela fait plus de deux ans que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. Et je sais que je le répète à chaque chapitre que je la finirai... mais en tout cas voilà la suite. Je ne l'oublie pas.**

 **Je ne vous oublie pas non plus chère lecteurs et réviewers. Je vous laisse avec ce onzième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira...**

 **Et comme toujours, les personnages et cette histoire sont issue de l'incroyable univers inventé par JK Rowling.**

* * *

Chapitre onzième : Un lendemain de fête ou comment faire face à un réveil tourmenté

Le brouhaha régnait comme d'habitude dans la grande salle et cela même pour un premier novembre. Lily était attablée avec ses amis de Gryffondor qui n'avait pas l'air plus éveillées qu'elle-même, le réveil avait été quelque peu difficile ce matin-là, elle commençait à regretter d'être allé à cette satanée fête et les jours fériés que connaissaient les moldus. Alors qu'elle entamait ses œufs brouillés, elle entendit le hululement des chouettes qui annonçait l'arrivée du courrier et notamment de la gazette du sorcier. Alors que la chouette de la gazette se posait devant elle, elle remarqua que le nombre de chouettes présentes était bien plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer comprit-elle, avant même de commencer à lire la gazette. Elle entendit alors de nombreux sanglots, reniflement émanant de toute la grande salle. Elle commença alors sa lecture du journal sorcier. Alors qu'elle lisait la première page, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur. « Attaques sur le chemin de traverse », titrait la une, la suite de l'article était des plus sanglant, elle put y lire que de nombreuses attaques avait eu lieu dans tout le pays et pas que chez les sorciers, dans les villes totalement moldues aussi, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ses parents et sa sœur avaient-ils été touchés, sa mère a-t-elle pris en charge ces blessés et reconnus les stigmates de la magie et Lorelei, s'inquiéterait-elle pour elle dorénavant, tant de questions la taraudaient. Elle ne put trouver les réponses à ses questions dans le journal sorcier, aucune liste et aucun nom de moldus n'y apparaissaient. Et l'article continuait ainsi : « Ces attaques qui ont fait de nombreux blessés et morts dans notre communauté ainsi que chez les moldus dans tout le pays n'ont toujours pas été revendiqués. Mais selon nos sources au ministère, il y aurait des similitudes avec les attaques perpétrées récemment par le groupe nommé les mangemorts qui prône une société plus sélective. » Plus sélective, plus sélective eut-elle envie de hurler. Il s'agissait d'un doux euphémisme pensa-t-elle. Elle avait envie de hurler, de déchirer ce tas de d'information incomplète et souvent partisane, où était la véritable information. Elle continua cependant sa lecture. « Je tiens cependant à rappeler à nos chers lecteurs qu'aucun communiqué du ministère, ni aucune revendication n'ont pour l'instant permis d'identifier les auteurs de ses crimes perpétrés à l'encontre de notre communauté et des moldus. En suivant vous trouverez ci-joint la liste provisoire des blessées et morts au cours de ces attaques. Nous présentons nos plus sincères condoléances aux familles en deuil et en souffrances. »

Elle n'eut pas envie de poursuivre cette lecture. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua Marlène qui lisait une lettre lui faisant froncer les sourcils, tout en lui tendait une enveloppe. Elle put par la même occasion voir que Mary et une grande partie des élèves encore présent dans la grande salle était plongé dans des lettres ou la gazette. Elle n'avait cependant pas remarqué James Potter installé en face d'elle qui lui aussi lisait une lettre en mangeant distraitement un morceau de pain, alors qu'elle décachetait l'enveloppe qui portait l'emblème des McKinnon.

« Ma chère Lily, ma petite sœur de cœur,

Je tiens à te rassurer et à répondre à certaines des questions qui te taraude l'esprit, à l'heure où j'écris ces mots tu dois être en train de rêver à un monde meilleur, plus équitable où tout le monde à la chance de faire ses preuves. Ma chère Lily, les informations que je vais te transmettre sont de la plus grande confidentialité, il faut absolument que tu gardes cela pour toi. Les différentes attaques ont eu lieu sur le chemin de traverse, dans de nombreux villages semi-sorciers, dans le cœur moldus de Londres : Piccadilly, Oxford Street et Trafalgar Square. Je tiens à te rassurer ta mère, ni ta sœur et ton père n'ont été touché par ses attaques que cela soit en victimes ou témoin. »

Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement alors qu'elle lisait cette phrase, son secret était sauf avant de continuer sa lecture.

« Lily, ces attaques font craindre au bureau que ce groupe de terroriste est bien plus équipé, préparé, entraîné et nombreux que nous le pensions mais le ministre ne veut pas en entendre parler. Lily, je t'en conjure sois prudente, j'ai peur qu'il y ait des futur mangemorts dans l'école et que l'attaque de cette étudiante il y a deux semaines n'y soit liée. Le bureau est sur les dents.

Mais passons à des nouvelles plus chaleureuses et normal dans un courrier. Comment se passe ton année ? Des difficultés ? Les nouveaux profs de défense contre les forces du mal sont comment ? Pas trop embêtant les jumeaux ?

N'oublie pas Lily, tu peux tout me demander, toujours, tout le temps et pas que pour les cours…

Nate. »

Cette lettre la faisait réfléchir de nouveau et sous un nouveau jour à toutes les agressions qui avait eu lieu dans le château. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à la table des Serpentards, et ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang. Les plus âgées souriaient comme heureux de la situation, du malheur et de la tristesse qui touchait la grande salle. Elle était dégoutée, écœurée et c'était beau dire. Alors qu'elle se retournait son regard vers sa table, en face d'elle, elle croisa le regard de James, mais c'était comme s'il ne la voyait pas, son regard était figé. Il était absent. Son regard dériva vers la main du jeune homme qui serrait un bout de parchemin recouvert d'encre, cependant elle pouvait y déceler des traces de larmes. Elle ne savait pas si elles appartenaient à James ou à la personne à l'origine de la lettre. Elle voulait comprendre savoir ce qui n'allait pas, car il était forcément arrivé quelque chose, quelque chose à quelqu'un qui lui était proche. Elle voulut lui saisir la main pour le réconforter lui montrer qu'elle était là, présente pour lui. Mais il se leva subitement, il tremblait de toute part de colère ou de tristesse, si ce n'était pas les deux en même temps. Elle ne le savait point. Il partit à toutes jambes. Elle le vit traverser à grandes enjambées la grande salle et disparaitre dans le petit matin qui envahissait le parc du château. Il avait emporté avec lui sa lettre. Elle devait, non elle voulait savoir ce qu'il arrivait à James. Elle reprit alors entre ses mains le torchon d'immondices et d'inepties qu'est la gazette et l'ouvrit à la page où était inscrit le nom des blessés et des décédés. Elle l'a parcourue, son sang se glaçant d'effroi à chaque nouveau nom qu'elle lisait, elle finit par arriver à la lettre « P ». C'est alors qu'elle tomba sur le nom de son ancienne professeure de défense contre les forces du mal. C'était trop tard pour demander à James des précisions. Et, il n'était pas question de demander des nouvelles plus précises à Sirius ou même à ses amis. Et puis, de toute manière, il n'était pas là lui aussi. Malgré son envie de réponse et d'informations, elle décida de le laisser seul, il doit digérer la nouvelle qu'il a reçu et s'il veut être seul, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ce n'est pas à elle de choisir pour lui, il viendra la voir ou pas le moment venu, quand il sera prêt. De toute façon, il est maintenant l'heure de partir. Elle se lève de table tenant toujours la lettre de Nate. Elle est suivie de Mary et Marlène qui étaient inhabituellement silencieuses ce qui est plus que bizarre pour Marlène. Elle en profite pour les observer l'une après l'autre. Elles sont différentes comme si la joie de vivre de l'une et la sourire de l'autre c'étaient évanoui en une nuit.

Alors qu'elles avancent dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de classe qui se situe au troisième étage du château, elles croisent Black. Elle est alors témoin de quelque chose de rare et étrange Marlène ne s'égosille pas contre lui, ne le regarde de manière condescendante, elle évite de croiser son regard tout comme lui en observant bien. Tous les deux semblent cacher quelque chose. Elle se rend que compte que centré sur elle-même et ses problèmes, sa relation étrange avec James, elle n'a prêté attention à ses meilleures amies et à leur possibles problèmes. Quelle terrible, horrible amie est-elle, se dit-elle, absente pour ses amies… Elle se fit alors la promesse à elle-même d'éclaircir cette situation mais aussi d'être plus présente pour ses meilleures amies. Elle sentait qu'elles avaient besoin d'elle. Elles continuèrent à marcher toutes les trois en silence, comme si personne n'avait envie de parler, encore trop marquées par les mauvaises nouvelles reçues moins de cinq minutes auparavant. Elles finirent par entrer dans la salle de classe des sortilèges.

Lily n'avait jamais connu un cours de sortilège commun avec les Poufsoufles aussi calme, personne n'avait oser ouvrir la bouche pour discuter avec son voisin, échanger des blagues et cela même l'un des plus grand blagueur, fauteur de trouble du château dont la moitié n'était pas présente avait remarqué Lily. L'ambiance de la grande salle s'était propagée à l'ensemble du château. Elle pouvait entendre les mouches voler, le bruit des plumes qui grattait les parchemins au rythme du discours du professeur. Le sujet que le professeur Flitwick était en train d'aborder était passionnant : la magie des éléments. Lily avait toujours aimé la magie des éléments : contrôler les éléments, faire apparaître de l'eau, créer des tempêtes, faire tomber la neige… c'était la magie à l'état pure pour elle. Le professeur continuait justement : « Cette magie élémentaire qui permet notamment de faire apparaître de l'eau grâce à l'aguamenti que nous étudierons prochainement, n'est pas à confondre avec la magie élémentaire ou mancie. Des questions, continua-t-il de sa voix fluette. » Mais personne n'osa se manifester. « Eh, bien sur ceux, déclara-t-il, alors que la cloche marquant la fin de l'heure retentit, je vous libère. »

Lily rangeait calmement ses affaires, elle avait le temps d'aller en défense contre les forces du mal, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de deux minutes pour descendre les deux étages qui la séparait de la salle et cela malgré le fait que les escaliers pouvant n'en faire qu'à leur tête… Elle se souvenait qu'en première année, elle avait toujours eu peur d'être en retard. Elle se précipitait hors des classes et partait le matin toujours avec plus demi-heure d'avance pour être sûre d'être à l'heure, un sourire vint se placer sur son visage à cette pensée. La première année, elle avait l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie, une vie d'insouciance, de véritable magie et enchantement alors qu'aujourd'hui… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela, le climat était tendu, elle le savait plus que tout le monde mais elle avait muri. Elle savait ce qu'il l'attendait maintenant dans ce monde qui n'était pas si différent que celui des moldus. Elle pouvait voir Mary et Marlène qui discutait de manière animée juste devant elle. Elle pressa le pas pour les rejoindre et se mêler à leur conversation « Alors, que racontez-vous de beau ? leur demanda-t-elle.

\- Mais chère Lily, rien du tout, éluda Marlène.

\- Marlène, tu es devenue bien secrète, déclara Lily. Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose ou quelqu'un à Mary et moi, dit-elle espiègle.

\- C'est vrai cela, renchérit Mary pour sa meilleur amie et belle-sœur, tu es devenu sécrète Marlène.

\- Eh oh, commença celle-ci à tempêter. Je vous en fait des réflexions moi et vos cachotteries, hein ? Elle n'attendit pas a réponse avant de continuer, Non, alors stop, finit-elle avant d'accélérer le pas et les laissant sur le carreaux.

\- Cela doit être sérieux et compliqué en même temps. Elle ne doit pas se sentir pour nous en parler, déclara Mary en continuant à marcher au côté de Lily. Et toi, alors ? Que se passe-t-il avec James ?

\- C'est compliqué, dit-elle alors, elle n'avait pas d'autre réponse à lui donner, elle ne se voyait pas lui dire que la veille, il s'était déclaré, ni lui expliquer la malédiction qui les touchait. Elle n'était pas prête et cela, elle le savait.

\- Cela toujours été compliqué entre vous, Lily, toujours et cela depuis le premier jour. Mais votre relation, à changé depuis, l'été dernier. Je le vois et Marlène aussi, on l'a vu au mariage, dans le train… On dirait que vous êtes devenu amis, en quelque sorte depuis quelques semaines, continua-t-elle. Je comprends, enfin j'essaie de comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas nous en parler. Tu as toujours eu tes secrets… mais nous sommes là, finit-elle en lui souriant.

\- Je le sais Mary. Marlène et toi, mes meilleurs amis, lui dit-elle en la rassurant d'un sourire, quand j'aurais moi-même compris et mis des mots sur ce qu'il se passe entre James et moi. Mais avant, il faut que l'on parle…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, lui répondit-elle alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la porte entrouverte de salle de défense contre les forces. Tu es prête à affronter les jumeaux de l'enfer ? lui demanda-t-elle en entrant.

\- Allons-y, lui répondit celle-ci en la suivant. »

Dès l'entrée, elle fut assaillie par le brouhaha ambiant… comme si la morosité et le silence qui avait affecté les élèves de sixièmes années et tout le château au petit-déjeuner avait été oublié en l'espace d'une heure et d'un interclasse, à moins que les jumeaux Pewrett n'en soit la cause. Ils se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre, au bout de la salle. Elle rejoignit Marlène et Mary qui était déjà installé. « Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? demanda le jumeau de gauche.

\- Tout le monde se souvient de ce que l'on nous a vu la dernière fois… continua le jumeau de droite.

\- Mais pour les amnésiques…

\- Les idiots, les flémards, les…

\- C'est bon Fabian, l'interrompit son frère qui se tenait toujours à gauche de la salle de classe en appuie sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je pense qu'ils ont compris. Donc, pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, au cours précédent nous avons parlé des détraqueurs, les célèbres et non moins effrayant gardien de la prison d'Azkaban.

\- Suite à l'étude de ces créatures nous vous avions parlé d'un sortilège capable de les repousser, seulement les repousser. Il s'agit du sortilège du patronus.

\- Ce sortilège de défense très efficace pour lutter contre ces créatures permet aussi d'envoyer des messages, reprit Gideon qui s'était levé. Mais, vous verrez tous cela en temps utile.

\- Il s'agit d'un sortilège inoffensif pour les sorciers, qui lorsqu'il est corporelle dégage une certaine beauté. Il s'agit d'un sortilège qui requiert un grand pouvoir mais aussi une grande concentration.

\- Nous le travaillerons ensemble à chaque séance jusqu'au vacances de Noël en parallèle de notre apprentissage de base, finit Gideon en poussant d'un coup de baguette toutes les tables de la salle sur les côtés.

\- Alors, pour faire apparaître un patronus, il vous faut avant toutes chose un souvenir mais pas n'importe quel souvenir, un souvenir heureux, un souvenir qui vous réconforte, vous fait du bien. Une fois que vous avez se souvenir, il faut qu'il vous imprègne. C'est la partie qui demande la concentration. Une fois cela fait, il ne vous manquera plus qu'à prononcer votre baguette en main, bien sûr, la formule suivante : Spero Patronum. Allez entrainez-vous, l'heure y est entièrement dédiée, conclut Fabian. »

Lily et ses amies sortirent épuisées du cours des frères Pewrett. Jamais un cours de défense contre les forces du mal n'avait été si épuisant. Personnes n'avait réussi le-dit sortilège. Mais les frères n'avaient pas l'air inquiets, c'était normal pour eux. Mais, Lily se promit de continuer à la travailler en dehors des heures qui leur serait allouée par les deux frères.

La journée suivie son cours habituelle, les différentes classes s'enchaînèrent, au déjeuner pas d'autres hiboux arrivèrent pour perturber les élèves. Lily ne vit pas James réapparaître de la journée.

Alors qu'elle s'installait pour dîner avec ses amies, elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Elle remarqua alors l'absence du professeur Dumbledore mais aussi celle de sa professeure de métamorphose. L'absence des deux professeurs combinés à celle de James tout au long de la journée ne fit que renforcer ses craintes concernant la grand-mère de James et son état de santé. Il devait vraiment lui être arriver quelque chose de grave, de vraiment très grave, beaucoup grave que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer le matin même.

Le dîner avait beau être excellent comme tous les soirs, l'ambiance dans la grande salle plus légère que le matin même. Elle était loin des éclats de rires, des fous-rires qui raisonnait la veille encore entre ses murs de pierres.

Elle ne suivait qu'avec peu d'attention la conversation qu'entretenait Mary et Marlène trop concentré et préoccupé par James et sa grand-mère. Elle était attentive à chaque entrée qui se faisait dans la grande salle, en espérant y voir apparaître James, les yeux rieurs, un sourire espiègle collé sur le visage avec un mauvais coup en réserve pour mettre un peu de joie dans la grande salle… Mais elle était bien idéaliste et trop pleine d'espérance pour le coup mais cela elle le savait au fond d'elle. Elle finit tranquillement son repas. Mary et Marlène étaient déjà partie quand elle se leva et se décida à rejoindre la salle commune pour commencer et continuer les différents travaux qu'elle devait rendre.

Installée à une des tables de la salle commune en compagnie de Mary et Marlène, elles étaient en train de plancher sur un devoir de potion que leur avait donné Slughorn la veille, dans lequel il fallait parler des propriétés mais aussi de la fabrication, de leur particularité de quatre différentes potions : le Veritaserum, l'Armortentia, le Felix Félicis et la potion de mort vivante qu'elles devront réaliser au prochain court. Elle finit par arriver à la fin de son devoir, enfin, elle était satisfaite du premier jet qu'elle avait écrit ce soir. A peine, eut-elle mis le point final sur le premier rouleau qu'elle ne comptait absolument pas rendre, qu'elle entendit l'horloge sonner 22h 30, l'heure de sa ronde avec Alice. Elle s'éclipsa alors discrètement laissant ces affaires sur la table.

Elle avait rejoint Alice à leur point de rendez-vous habituelle au 6ème étage. Elle la trouvait plus rayonnante que jamais. « Bonsoir Alice, la salua-t-elle alors qu'elle approchait d'elle.

\- Salut Lily, lui répondit-elle, un sourire collé sur le visage. Prête pour notre ronde ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- En avant, lui répondit celle-ci en essayant d'y mettre un peu de joie. On commence par les cachots, proposa Lily en se dirigeant vers les escaliers suivis par Alice.

\- D'accord, lui répondit celle-ci en la suivant, un léger sourire toujours collé sur le visage.

\- Tu m'as l'aire bien joyeuse, remarqua Lily alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Cela s'est arrangée avec Franck.

\- Que… comment, hoqueta-t-elle de surprise s'arrêtant au niveau de l'entrée des cachots. Tu es au courant ?

\- Oui, je l'ai appris hier par hasard, à la soirée, continua-t-elle calmement.

\- Lily, tu es allée à cette soirée, se reprit-elle choquée la rattrapant à grandes enjambées.

\- Eh, oui, lui répondit-elle gêné. Mais, ce n'est pas cela la question. Alors, Franck Londubat ?

\- Oui, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand. Tu sais cela faisait près d'un an que l'on se voyait en cachette. J'étais très effrayée, Lily, vraiment très effrayée. Je n'avais jamais aimé comme cela avant, et cela me faisait peur. Mais, Lily j'ai saisi la perche que m'a tendu Franck. On s'est tout dit et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Je suis sur un petit nuage depuis hier, continua-t-elle alors qu'elles passaient devant les cuisines et montaient au premier étage.

\- Je vois cela… conclut Lily. »

Elles continuèrent tranquillement leur ronde, elles ne notèrent rien d'inhabituelle ou plutôt si, elles ne virent aucun élève dans les couloirs hors de leur salle communes, Peeves était étrangement calme cette nuit. Le climat extérieur avait belle et bien atteint le château en ce premier novembre 1976. Elles remontèrent tranquillement au 6ème étage où elles se séparèrent, chacune allant vers leur tour respective. Lily avait le cœur et l'esprit plus léger après cette discussion avec Alice. Elle était sincèrement heureuse pour elle et Franck. Un peu de bonheur, l'amour pouvait mettre à distance et vaincre tous les malheurs et mage noirs. Elle en était convaincue après ce soir.

Il était plus de 23h quand elle se rassit à la table où elle avait laissé ses affaires en plan avant de partir rejoindre Alice. Mary et Marlène avait déserté. D'ailleurs, la salle commune était presque vide. Elle s'était réinstallée à sa table. Elle relisait le premier jet qu'elle avait fait même pas deux heures auparavant. Elle raturait de-ci, de-là et complétait son écrit. Elle se dit qu'il n'était si mauvais pour un premier jet. Alors, qu'elle corrigeait la deuxième partie qui traitait de l'Armortentia. Le claquement du portrait de la grosse dame se fit entendre, détournant son attention du devoir. Surgit alors essoufflé et le regard hagard, James. Il suait à grosse goutte, la sueur dégoulinait sur son front, ses cheveux habituellement en désordre était plaqué sur son crâne. Elle vit alors qu'il tenait son balai. Elle se dit alors qu'il a dû aller voler. Elle savait que c'était une des seules choses qui pouvait le calmer pendant les temps de crise. Elle avait voulu amorcer un mouvement vers lui mais alors qu'elle commençait à se lever, aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans la salle commune, il disparut dans les escaliers qui le menait à son dortoir. Elle resta figée pendant quelques secondes debout à côté de sa table de travail, sa plume toujours à la main. Elle lâche subitement sa plume qui s'écrasa au sol alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des maraudeurs. « Evans, ne le suit pas, cela ne sert à rien, l'interpella Sirius Black alors qu'elle mettait son pied sur la première marche de l'escalier.

\- Et comment le grand Sirius Black le sait-il, l'interrogeait-elle en le railla au passage.

\- Je le sais, c'est tout Evans. C'est mon meilleur ami, je sais quand il a besoin d'être seul et crois-moi Evans. Et, s'il avait eu envie d'être avec toi, de te parler, il l'aurait fait aussi crois-moi.

\- Tu sais de quoi, il en retourne alors l'interrogeât-elle en en s'installant à côté de lui sur le canapé en face de la cheminé.

\- Non, Evans. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Tu sais, Evans contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire James ne me dit pas tous. Tu devrais retourner à ton devoir ou aller te coucher, il se fait tard finit-il alors qu'il se levait pour rejoindre à son tour son dortoir. »

Lily n'avait pas sommeil. Elle ne monta pas se coucher. Elle se rassit à sa table de travail devant son de devoir de potion inachevé. Mais elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. James occupait son esprit tout entier. Elle leva les yeux du devoir qu'elle n'avait pas touché, modifié. Le silence régnait dans la salle commune. Il ne restait plus qu'elle. La nuit devait être bien avancé. Elle prit les parchemins avec elle et sa plume, et elle s'installa en face de l'âtre sur le canapé. Elle y prit toute la place étendant ses jambes s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir. Elle essaya de s'y remettre. Mais installé cette manière, totalement détendu, elle ferma peu à peu les yeux, elle ne le senti pas tout de suite venir. Mais la fatigue et le sommeil finirent par avoir raison d'elle. Et, elle s'assoupi entouré de tous ses parchemins, et sa plume glissa de sa main et tombant au sol.

Elle ne dormit pas bien. Dormir sur le canapé de la salle commune n'était pas conseillé pour avoir une confortable et reposante nuit. Le silence régnait alors qu'elle commençait à émerger tranquillement de sa courte nuit. Alors qu'elle était en train de s'étirer, pour délier ses muscles endoloris. Elle perçu le faible couinement, grincement que pouvait effectuer le tableau lorsqu'il tournait certain jour. Elle était maintenant assise sur le canapé. Elle essayait de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ces cheveux mais aussi ses vêtements qui n'avaient pas appréciés les mouvements de la nuit, en particulier sa chemise. Elle la reboutonnait plus convenablement en la replaçant comme il se devait, quand elle senti une présence dans son dos. Elle se lève et se retourne en pensant découvrir Mary ou Marlène voire l'un des garçons. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le professeur Mcgonagall habillée de pied en cape à cette heure du matin mais surtout dans la salle commune. Son professeur et directrice de maison pris alors la parole : « Miss Evans, justement, je voulais vous voir. Nous devons parler. Je vous attends dans mon bureau dans dix minutes, continua-t-elle avant de sortir de la salle commune laissant une Lily toute décontenancée qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle voulait la voir de si bon matin. »

Elle ne prit même pas le temps de monter dans son dortoir, de se changer, de voir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler bien trop non pas angoissée, elle n'avait rien fait de mal et puis elle était préfète mais elle demeurait intriguée et légèrement perplexe sur ce que pouvait lui vouloir sa directrice de maison. Elle était trop pressée de découvrir ce qu'elle allait lui dire, qu'elle prit à peine le temps de ramasser et d'entasser tous ses parchemins de brouillons et sa plume pour les poser sur la table la plus proche avec son livre de potion, avant de sortir de la tour et suivre le chemin que Minerva Mcgonagall avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle arriva devant le bureau de son professeur seulement quelques minutes après celle-ci. Elle n'eut aucunement besoin de frapper à la porte pour signaler sa présence. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Minerva Mcgonagall était assise derrière son bureau entrain de servir du thé avec une assiette de petits gâteaux, de croissant encore chaud qui n'attendait plus qu'elle se serve. « Je vous en prie entrez, Miss Evans et installez-vous confortablement. Tenez, voici du thé et bien entendu servez-vous. Il est encore tôt. Un petit-déjeuner ne peut faire que du bien, continua-t-elle avec un sourire amical en lui tendant la tasse de thé qu'elle avait remplie au moment de son arrivée.

\- Merci professeur, dit Lily alors qu'elle se saisissait de la tasse de thé légèrement fumante qu'elle porta à ses lèvres tout comme son professeur de métamorphose.

\- Miss Evans j'ai demandé à vous voir pour plusieurs raisons vous nécessiter quelques ajustements de votre part mais aussi de monsieur Lupin que je recevrai ultérieurement, continua-t-elle après avoir pris une deuxième gorgée du breuvage ambré. Dans un premier temps Monsieur Potter ainsi que nombre d'élève à partir de la quatrième année ont quitté le château pour aller voir leur famille et leurs proches qui ont été touché lors de ces différentes attaques. En conséquence, et je sais que cela sera une mesure très discutée par tous les élèves mais les futures sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront dorénavant réservé aux élèves de 6ème et 7ème année à partir du mois de décembre. Bien sûre, en espérant que cela ne soit que temporaire. Je vous ferais parvenir la nouvelle liste des élèves à sortir de l'enceinte du château.

\- Mais professeur, l'interrompit Lily, cela ne serait pas aux préfets en chef de s'en occuper, l'interrogea-t-elle entre deux gorgées de thé.

\- Il est vrai, Lily mais au vu de la situation que nous connaissons, il a été décidé que l'ensemble des préfets devaient être garant de l'ordre et de la sécurité de tous. En plus, de cette décision, de nouvelles règles au sujet de ces sorties seront mise en place comme le fait de ne jamais sortir seul, mais qui seront détaillé au moment de l'inscription à ces sorties par les élèves. Il s'agit de mesure d'urgences, Miss Evans même au plus fort de l'ascension de Grindelwald en Europe, ce genre de mesures n'avait pas été mise en place.

\- Oui, professeur. C'était tous ce que vous vouliez me dire.

\- Hélas, non, Miss Evans, reprit-elle. Vous allez devoir quitter le château pour quelques jours, je n'en sais hélas pas plus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le visage de Lily blêmir malgré les nouvelles rassurantes que Nate lui avait transmise la veille, ce n'est pas votre famille. Ste Mangouste est en manque d'effectifs dû aux différentes attaques ainsi votre stage d'été en médicomagie que vous vouliez réaliser dans le service de soin en contre-maléfices a été avancé.

\- Mais professeur, protesta Lily, je ne pourrais rien faire, je ne serais d'aucune utilité, je ne peux utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

\- Miss Evans, vous l'avez montré en vous occupant de miss Levingston, la magie n'est pas forcément utile, vous serai, je le sais d'une grande aide. Je vous conseille de préparer vos affaires maintenant, vous serez attendu cette après-midi sur place après le déjeuner.

\- Bien professeur dit Lily alors qu'elle se levait pour quitter le bureau toujours pas réellement convaincu par l'explication qui lui avait été donnée. »

La porte venait de se refermer sur la jeune Lily Evans, et Minerva Mcgonagall en profita pour s'adosser contre le dossier rembourrer de son fauteuil. Elle soupira. Elle s'inquiétais pour ses jeunes élèves. Comment cette génération de jeunes sorciers aller ressortir cette guerre. Elle n'avait aucun doute que la guerre civile allait être inévitable. Que Merlin, Morgane nous vienne en aide, tout l'aide possible et imaginable allait être nécessaire pour retrouver la paix.

Mais surtout, elle ne revenait que ce qu'elle venait de faire mentir, tromper en partie une de ses meilleurs élèves et plus prometteuse pour qu'elle quitte le château et tous cela pour une vieille amie qui souhaitais la voir.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût... Un petit mot, une remarque sur l'écriture, l'histoire, sur ce que vous avez aimé, moins aimé fait toujours plaisir et sont toujours appréciés, lus et pris en comptes.**

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine... pour le douzième chapitre.**

 **Zélinara**


End file.
